Got to Go My Own Way
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: He broke her heart, she took a leave of absence, he wants her back. the problem is she has already moved on. ChrisSabin/OC *COMPLETE*
1. Why didn't you tell me?

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: This idea randomly popped into my head when I was at a family reunion. I decided to jot it down. I only own Ashton Cage i always seem to be making Taylor Wilde a bad person but i can't help she just seems evil to me. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The Motorcity Machine Guns walked towards the TNA Frontline's locker room, when they were meet with familiar laughter. A laugh they hadn't hurt in months. It was the laughter of Ashton Cage, the kid half sister of Christian Cage and the ex girlfriend of Chris Sabin. They walked in and saw why she was laughing, her best friend Eric Young had her pinned down to the ground tickling her. Jay Lethal and Consequences Creed were laughing also. "Eric, let me up." Ashton said seeing that Alex and Chris had walked into the room. Chris's blue eyes locked with Ashton's brown eyes that were filled with hurt. "Ash. Get your ass over here." Alex said holding his arms out to Ashton. She smiled and hugged Alex. "I missed you short stack." "I missed you too 'Lex." Ashton said before reaching up and pinching the back of the neck. She hated getting called short stack. "OW! Damn it Ashton, that hurt." Alex said. "Shouldn't have called me short stack." Ashton commented sticking her tongue out. "You better run." Alex teased his other best friend. Ashton had kicked off her flip flops and took off running, Alex hot on her heels. They heard Ashton scream as Alex caught up to her.

Chris turned to Eric, "Why didn't you tell me that was she was going to be here?" "It must have slipped my mind, I am sorry." Eric said. He hadn't really talked to Chris since he broke Ashton's heart. "You hate me don't you?" Chris asked. Eric nodded his head in reply. Jay and Consequences looked between them wary hoping not to break up another fight. Alex walked in a few minutes later laughing to himself. "Where is Ashton?" Eric asked. "Oh ODB and Christy saw her and grabbed her and dragged her off to the knockout's locker room" Alex answered. "Are you stupid?" Eric shouted tearing off towards the door. "What's going on?" Alex asked as Rhino pulled himself off of the bench and following Showtime. "You idiot Taylor is in there." Brother Devon said shaking his head. It was backstage legend what happened backstage when Ashton found out that Chris cheated on her with Taylor Wilde. It took Christian, AJ Styles and Eric to hold Ashton back from pounding Taylor stupid. Eric and Rhino got into the knockouts locker room and saw disarray. ODB and Christy were struggling with Ashton while Roxxi and Traci Brooks had Taylor Wilde held back also.

"Come on Ash." Eric said, as he and Rhino walked over to them. Rhino took one arm while Eric took the other. They got out of the locker room. "What happened?" Rhino asked. "Same thing that happens every damn time." Ashton answered, "Taylor started talking shit about her and Chris, she threw in some smart ass comments about me in there and I just snapped." Ashton said. Eric knew she was struggling with keeping her composure stopped walking and pulled her into his arms and hugged her to him allowing her to cry. He mouthed thanks to Rhino who nodded his head and walked off to the Frontline locker room. "Why did he do it?" Ashton asked. "I don't know baby." Eric answered. _"I am going to kill him for this." _Eric thought.

A/N: I will have the second part up when i get home from work.


	2. Ashton's storyline

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I decided to post the second chapter instead of sleeping. And i am changing things alittle, the oringals weren't the frontline yet, because i wanted to included Petey Williams in this is taking place during the Nov 13 i believe it was Impact. _

"Ashton?" a familiar voice as Eric tighten his grip on his best friend again. She pulled her head back and looked at Chris Sabin her brown eyes locking with his blue again, the tears fell faster as she buried her face in Eric's chest again. "Shh Ashton baby everything will be alright." Eric said, "Come on lets go." Ashton's blonde head nodded, following Eric's lead down the hall.

Chris turn and watched his ex-girlfriend walk away with her best friend. He knew he fucked up big time with her. He should have never went out that night, he should have stayed in the condo with her. She was the best thing in his life. A little spoiled, sweet, could kick his ass in video games and she could wrestle. Ashton Cage was out of his life but he was going to get her back if it was the last thing he would do. Chris walked back towards the locker room trying to think of ways to get her back.

In the mean time Ashton was standing with Robert Roode and James Storm looking at the motorized beer cooler with a interested look on her face. "What the hell is that?" she asked. "It's cooler." "I can see that. Why is it motorized?" she asked titling her head to the side. "Easier to get it ringside." James answered. "That makes since." Ashton said nodding her head. "Wanna ride back to the locker room?" James asked. "Sure why the hell not?" she answered. She decided along time ago that she wasn't going let the break up ruin her life she was moving on and go to have fun. "Well hope on lil' Darlin'." James said. Ashton sat down on the cooler with James sitting in front of her. For it being a motorized scooter it went pretty fast. James parked it in front of theoringals locker room. "There ya go Lil' Darlin." "Thanks cowboy." Ashton said getting off of the cooler and bending down and kissing his cheek she went into the locker room where the guys were getting changed for the show.

"ASHTON!" AJ Styles shouted at the younger girl. "What? You should be used me doing that by now." Ashton said shrugging her shoulders before she jumped onto the back of her fellow Canadian Petey Williams. He laughed and turned around so she could sit on the bench behind him. "Thanks Petey." Ashton grinned. The other members of the originals smiled at each other, glad to have their friend going back to normal.

Chris Sabin watched from his and Alex's corner as Ashton boasted both Petey's and Eric's ego a little. "So do you know what your storyline is going to be?" Samoa Joe asked. "Yep. I am valeting for Showtime for the time being." Ashton answered. Causing Eric to start messing with Ashton's blonde hair. "Eek! Stop Eric!" Ashton said slapping his hands away from her head. Chris frowned he was hoping that she would be put with the guns like the oringal plan was. Of course not Jeff and Traci wouldn't do that to her not after what he did to her.

It was time for Eric's match against Sheik Abdul Bashir for the X division title. Ashton and Eric stood at the entrance to the Face tunnel. The ring announcer announced Eric's name, he walked out of the tunnel and stopped on the stage before stopping and motioning for Ashton to come out. She walked out onto the tunnel and joined Eric. The impact zone went nuts. It had been 5 months since they had seen Ashton. She grinned before she followed Eric down to the ring. As soon she was the ring she felt like she was finally home and everything was going to be good again at least for now.


	3. The Winner is

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: Okay, I have a question for everyone who is reading this, who should Ashton's new love intrest that she is invovled with while Chris is trying to get her back. it can be a wrestler, or an actor. either pm me with your ideas or leave it your review then i will decide who it will be. i would be appericative if you all did that for me._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ashton stood next to her best friend as they watched Bashir make his entrance. "Ashton." Shane's voice said motioning for the knockout to leave the ring. She nodded her head, "Kick ass EY." as she got of the ring, she took a deep breathe and smiled. It was good to be home. Ashton put her hands on the ring apron in front of her. Her eyes leaving the match in front of her.

She cringed as Bashir delivered a low blow. Ashton dashed around the ring, "Eric you okay?" she asked. "Stay out of the ring." Bashir shouted. "Screw you." Ashton shouted back. "Ashton. Stay out of the ring." Shane stated pointing down to the knockout. The blonde took her hands off the apron and stepped away from the ring. "Get up Eric!" Ashton shouted as Shane Shewel dropped to his knees to start counting. Bashir looked over at Ashton who glared at him. Shane stopped at two and looked around the Impact Zone asking them if they saw the low blow. He looked over at Ashton who nodded her head in agreement. Eric started rolling around a little going towards the edge of the ring. While Bashir was up in the face of Shane. "What a dick." Ashton said out loud watching the champion getting angrier and then finally shoving Shane down to the match. Ashton's jaw dropped in shock and her eyes grew wide as Bashir started choking Eric. Shane stood up from the mat and removed his shirt and started wailing on Bashir as Eric rolled to the bottom ropes. Ashton risked it and went and stood by him putting her hand on his shoulder. Eric patted her hand before getting to his knees as Shane scoop slammed Bashir. Ashton cheered with the Impact Zone as Shane delivered a drop kick on Bashir. Eric was fully to his feet now. To add an exclamation point Shane slapped Bashir as Eric got into place. Eric scooped Bashir up into the Death Valley Driver and dropped him. Shane dropped to his knees as soon as Eric was in position. Ashton counted along 1-2-3!

"Your winner and new X division champ Showtime Eric Young!"

As soon as Eric was announced the winner. Ashton was in the ring with him, hugging him before raising his arm in the air. The other members of the oringals hit the ring. Jay Lethal first followed by Petey Williams, Consequences Creed, ODB. Petey came over and stood with her while Consequences and Jay lifted Eric into the air. Ashton seeing Chris and Alex come down moved to the other side of Petey away from Chris. Samoa Joe and AJ Styles stood on the apron applauded him. Eric pointed down them grinning.

Eric hugged Ashton again, "This is awesome." "I know it babe." Ashton grinned. Chris felt a pang of jealousy when he heard her call Eric that. Petey came up behind Ashton and flicker her ear. "Petey. Don't!" "Petey Don't!" Petey mocked his friend which caused her to slap him.

"Chris, dude stop staring at her." Alex said causing his friend to turn to him. "I can't help it." "She isn't yours anymore." "I am going to get her back." "And probably end up the hospital in the mean time. Her brother, Eric and Petey will kill you if you hurt her again." Alex pointed out, "Not to mention Robert Roode will hunt you down too." "Okay stop I get it." Chris said holding his hand up to stop him from talking. "I fucked up, I get it. I get it every night when I wake up by myself." "Wait I thought you and Taylor were a hot item now." Alex said leaning on the wall out side the locker room. "No, it was a one night deal. Honestly Lex as soon as it happened I regretted it." Chris said. "I would have thought Christian slamming you against the wall cutting off your air supply made you regret it." Alex said rolling his eyes. He wanted to believe Chris, he really did. Alex kept replaying the tear streak face of Ashton in the arms of her brother, while Eric and Petey stood by not sure what to do. Alex wanted to kick Chris's ass for everything, he had to admit though if it was him he would have done the same damn thing. But he would have made sure that his woman didn't have an older over protective brother and best friends that could kick his ass. "Look Lex can you do me a huge favor?" Chris asked pleading with him. Alex groaned, "What?" "Can you talk to her and see if she still has feelings for me?" Chris asked. Alex sighed before he nodded, if it shut him up he would do it.


	4. Petey's Attack

_**Got Go My Own Way**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: Thanks for the suggestions, I am going to write each pairing in a couple chapters and see what one works best. the first one will be James Storm, because I am digging him right now._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Petey's attack **

Ashton shared Lauren's warning with Petey before he left to go meet with Scott Steiner. Petey assured both girls he would be fine before mimicking Big Poppa Pump and walking out. "I have a bad feeling about this." Ashton said before leaving the locker room too. Lauren nodded her head and lowered her microphone.

Ashton followed the noises she heard a short time later. She gasped in horror as Lauren joined her. Petey was getting the holy hell beat out of him by the members of the Main Event Mafia. Her heart dropped into her knees. Petey had been right there with her since she first came to TNA joining Team Canada. Lauren grabbed a hold of her elbow. "Ashton you need to breathe sweetie." Lauren said. Ashton took a deep breath and tried remaining clam. That was until the Main Event Mafia was out of sight. Ashton rushed forward by Lauren. "Petey." Ashton said getting on her knees next to him, "Are you okay? Can you hear me?" "We need help!" Lauren called out for the medical staff.

Eric found his best friend a short time, following the stretcher that held Petey on it. Her small hand grasped in Petey's much bigger one. "Don't leave me Ash." Petey said. "I won't Petey." "Ash!" "Eric." "Is he okay?" "Dunno, I am going to go with him. Can you pick me up?" Ashton asked jogging to keep pace with the stretcher. Eric nodded his head watching as his best friend the stretcher into the ambulance.

By the end of the show, Ashton was pacing in the waiting room. First her older brother and now Petey. This whole war was getting to a pain in the ass. "You can go see him now." the nurse said alerting the pacing Canadian. "About damn time." Ashton muttered going into the room. Ashton walked over to the bed and leaned over hugging her fellow Canadian. "I should have listen to you Ajay." "Ya think?" "Yes, I am an idiot. You holding up okay?" "I am fine Petey don't worry about me." Ashton said taking his hand in hers again. "We just worry about you after what happened." "Pete don't make this about me, you are the one that is hurt here. My heart will and is healing." Ashton said yawning. "Go home, I will be okay." "I need to call EY to come get me."

Eric Young walked into the hospital a short time later. he walked into the room that Ashton said that Petey was in and couldn't help but smile. Ashton was laying on the bed next to Petey both sleeping. He almost hated to wake her up. Almost being the key word there. "Ashton. Come baby girl wake up." Eric said shaking Ashton who stirred and woke up slowly. "Hi.' "Come on." he said. Ashton nodded her head and got off the bed careful not to wake up Petey. "Is he okay?" "Yeah really banged up. This whole war thing had gotten out of hand." Ashton said following Eric to his car. "First it was Christian, now Petey. Who else will get hurt in this?" Ashton asked. "I don't know Ash. Did you check on Christian while you were here?" Eric asked. "I tried. He was little upset with me for not wanting to go the WWE with him." Ashton said.

"You are a TNA original. You came to TNA before your brother." Eric said looking over at his best friend. "I know I tried explaining that to him weeks ago. Denise tried explaining it to him. Damn stubborn bastard." Ashton stated. Eric laughed.

Alex Shelley was waiting for them to return. The blonde duo pulled into the parking lot, and headed towards him. "Ash!" Ashton turned around and saw Alex. "Lex." "Can we talk?" he asked. Ashton looked at Eric. "It's up to you." "Sure thing." "I will see you up in our room." Eric said. Ashton was going to be rooming with him for awhile. "Kay."

Ashton turned and look at the dark haired man. "So what's up Shelley?" she asked. "Nothing we just haven't talked in awhile." "that's true we haven't talked in along time." "I missed having you around." Alex said. He had been hit with a flood of memories while he was waiting for Ashton to come back to the hospital. The way she could make him and Chris laugh by just pulling a face or telling a joke. She was the third part of the Guns. "Come on Lex what's going on?" Ashton asked, "and don't you dare lie to me." "I am telling you the truth Ajay I just missed you." Alex stated. Ashton cocked an eyebrow at him. "Don't give me that Lex." "Okay, you promise not to hurt me, cry or do anything that would be considered harmful." "I promise." Ashton said as Alex pulled her down next to him on the couch that was in the lobby. "Chris wants to know if you still have any sort of feelings for him." Alex said waiting for the explosion. "Are you serious? After what he did to me? Cheating on me with that fucking skank?" Ashton stated her voice raising a little with each word she said. Ashton took some deep breathes and looked at Alex, "Lex I don't know honestly, he was the first man I ever loved, but he also broke my heart. There is still a lot of stuff I am working though." Alex nodded his head, "What do you want me to tell him." "Lie say you haven't talk to me." "He thinks that I am talking to you." "Tell him I went back with my brother. Alex come on man you worked with Kevin Nash you should have picked up on something with lying." Ashton said. "I will make something up." Alex said, what he didn't know yet. "I am going to go to bed. I will see ya later." Ashton said walking up to the elevator.

Eric looked up when he saw the door open up. "Hey Ash. Why the long face?" "Promise not to freak out?" she asked. "Of course." "Alex asked me if I still having feelings for Chris." "What did you tell him?" Eric asked, he been wanting to ask her for the past couple of weeks. " I told him I didn't know." Ashton said flopping down onto the bed. "You don't know?" "I don't know, I mean he is the first man that I ever loved. AHHHH!!! I don't know!!!" Ashton shouted covered her face with her hands. "If you want to talk about it, I am always here." Eric said. "Thanks EY." "Your welcome Sweetie. Do you want to watch a movie or something?" not getting Eric turned around and saw that Ashton had fallen asleep. "Guess not." Eric said out loud and covered her up with her blanket shaking his head, hopefully he could help protect her from getting hurt again this time around.


	5. Is that James Storm with My Ashton?

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: Thanks for everyone that reviewed. you guys made my day with them. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Is that James Storm with MY Ashton?**

The rest of the week past, Ashton saw Petey back off to Canada. Her big brother actually forgave her before he went off to Stanford to sign his WWE contract. Now here it was time for TNA Impact. She rode with Eric, Jay and Consequences to the Impact Zone. They hauled their stuff into the locker room. ODB got up with them and stole Ashton for awhile. If Eric Young was Ashton Cage's male best friend, then Christy Hemme and ODB were her female best friends. Ashton waved to her friends as ODB and Christy pulled her away. Traci Brooks joined them all four talking and laughing. "I think she is going to okay for awhile" Eric said.

The 4 knockouts laughed and joked about the guys on the roster, about the other knockouts. They were caught up in their conversation that they were having they didn't see Beer Money Inc. come up behind them. Robert Roode said something to James who nodded his head before squatting down behind Ashton. "BOO!" he shouted causing Ashton to jump out of her seat and look at James who was laughing along with Robert. "You guys suck." Ashton said. "Oh now sweetheart that isn't very nice to say about your friends." James said. "I wasn't aware you and I were friends." Ashton said cheeky to him. While Robert and the knockout laughed. "Ouch, that hurt Little Darlin'." James said putting his hand over his heart, "It hurt me right there!"

Ashton started giggling. "You think that's funny?" "Yeah. I do." "Well Rob what should we do about that?" James asked his tag team partner. "I seem to remember this time when we were on Team Canada." "You wouldn't dare!" Ashton shouted jumping out her chair pointing at Robert who just smirked. "See Ashton is very ticklish. And if I remember correctly it all right though here." Robert said grabbing Ashton's sides and then he started to tickle her. James took the other side. "No fair double team!" Ashton laughed squirming against the stronger males. "A little help here ladies." Traci stood up from her chair and went over to Robert to distract him from tickling Ashton.

James looked down at Ashton whose face was turning red from her laughter, her brown eyes filled with tears from laughing. She was really cute when it got down to it. "What do I have something on my face?" Ashton asked. "No. How about I walk you back to the locker room?" "Sure." Ashton answered grabbing her cell phone and mountain dew. James had a brilliant idea, "How about I give you a piggy back ride?" "Alright." Ashton answered. "Well hop on Little Darlin'" James said turning around. Ashton grinned before hopping on his back, he locked his hand underneath her knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck her Mountain Dew Bottle tangling in her fingers.

Alex followed Chris towards the catering, Eric wanted them to go find Ashton, she had to get ready for their promo later. Chris was smiling at the aspect of seeing Ashton, the smile turned into a frown when he saw James Storm with Ashton on his back. His Ashton. His blonde Canadian gamer Ashton. Alex ran right smack into him. "Dude why did you stop?" he asked. "Look." Chris answered. "Oh." Alex said. "Did you talk to her?" "Nah man, she came down this morning from Tampa, she went up there after she left the hospital." "How did you know that?" Chris asked. "I called her when Eric came back with out her." Chris nodded his head believing his answer.

James span around in a circle causing Ashton to giggle even more. "No more spinning James." "Why?" "It's making me dizzy." "Sorry." James said before he walked towards the locker room. It was now or never, none of her friends were around, his tag team partner and Jacqueline was off in their locker room. "Here we are my lady." he said. "Thank you kind sir." Ashton smiled. "Hey I was wonderin'.' James said causing Ashton to look up at him. "If you were up to it, would you want to go out sometime?" James asked. Ashton smiled at him and thought for a minute she had been promising herself she was going to try getting out more why not start with James, he was cute. "Sure." "Really?" "Yes." "Okay. Tonight alright?" "Of course." Ashton answered. "I will see you after the show." "See ya James." Ashton said before going into the locker room. AJ and Joe looked at her. "What?" "What was that?" AJ asked. "That was none of your business." Ashton answered before going over to Eric.

A/N: The next part will be the rest of Impact and then James and Ashton's date.


	6. Eric gets stripped

_**Got Go My Own Way**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: Here is the next chapter, I know i said that this would include Ashton and James's date. that will be the next chapter. Also who do you want to see as the next guy? Jimmy Rave or Creed?_

**Eric gets stripped **

Ashton laughing at Jay and Eric pulled her tee shirt over her head and then shook her head making her blonde hair go every which way. Eric laughed as well before pushing her away from him. "Ash are you watching this?" AJ asked. Ashton shook her head no before going over and standing next to AJ and Joe. The Main Event Mafia was standing in the ring, there was a casket in the ring along with a picture of her brother Christian. She felt sick, "They are sick bastards." AJ nodded his head in agreement. The rest of the originals joined them. Alex stood behind Ashton, he wrapped his arms around her neck and rest his chin on top of her head. Ashton put her hands on his arms. "That is sick!" Ashton stated, "It was his choice. No one else's but his. Lex let me go. I am going to go give them a piece of my mind." Just as Ashton finished her thought Rhino's music hit the air waves. "Wait Ajay lets see what Rhino has to say. Then if you still want to add something. I will be more then happy to take you down here." Joe said. The blonde nodded her head.

After the beat down on Rhino, Joe turned to Ashton who was pale. "You want to add anything to that?" "No. I hope Rhino is okay." Ashton's phone started ringing from the other side of the locker room. Alex let go of her, she ran over to it. "Christian. I am fine, I am with Eric. I promise I won't go out there by myself. I promise C." Ashton said into the phone before sinking down onto the bench and putting her hand in her hair as she listen to her brother talk. Eric went over and sat down next to her. "I know. I will call you later." Ashton said into the phone. "You okay Ajay?" Jay asked. "I am good." Ashton said leaning back and grabbing her brush.

Chris watched with a small smile on his face at his ex girlfriend who had now gotten her Ipod out and plugged it into the speaker. Katy Perry's voice filled the locker room. Chris and Alex groaned when they heard it. Ashton dragged them to a concert that had her and We the kings playing. She played I kissed a girl, Hot-n-cold and Check Yes Juliet a thousand times. Chris covered his ears but never broke eye contact with Ashton who was singing along with Hot-n-cold. The rest of the originals laughed this was the Ashton they remembered. Ashton looked over at Chris and smiled at him. _"I hope this song gets stuck in his head." _

"Come Miss Wanna Be let's go we have to go to Cornette's office." Eric said. "Coming Showtime." Ashton answered pressing paused on her Ipod and putting back in her bag. She followed Eric out of the locker room. He grabbed onto her hand. "Hey, Eric now that we are out of the locker room. I think I should tell you that I have a date tonight." "With who?" "James Storm." "Ashton." Eric groaned. "What? You are the one who was telling me that I should get out there and date more." "I know but not with him." Ashton frowned. "Look I am sorry Ajay but he was just so mean." "I know, but there is something else there in him." "That's my Ashton always trying to see the good in people." Eric stated before pulling Ashton into him and giving her a nookie. "Damn it EY!" Ashton laughed. Eric lead Ashton into Cornette's office. "Hello Ashton how are you doin' Darlin'?" Jim asked. "Good glad to be back." Ashton answered. Shane Shewell and Bashir soon joined them. Ashton put her hand on Eric's arm holding onto him. Bashir gave her the creeps. "That's not fair!" Ashton exclaimed as Jim stripped EY of his title. Bashir mocked them before leaving.

Eric and Ashton walked out of the office. "Let's go get ready for the match." Eric said clearly nervous. "Eric listen to me, I have your back. I will be right down there with you. I will gladly take Sharmell down if need be. Let's do this for Petey." Ashton said. "You are right." "Always am." Ashton said.

Ashton and Eric went out to the ring together. "Eww! Look at that dress! Does she think she is in Miss America?" Ashton hissed into Eric's ear as the pryo went off causing both of them to jump. Eric smiled down at Ashton and tried not to laugh. Ashton stood on the opposite side of Sharmell. Seeing her slide the legend's belt into the ring, Ashton climbed up on the ring apron and started shouting at the ref. Booker started shouting at Ashton. Eric went to defend his friend, Booker shoved Eric who knocked into Ashton sending her tumbling down to the floor. She grabbed a hold of her neck. "Fuck me that hurt." Ashton muttered. Eric glanced down at her. "You okay?" "I am fine just concrete on your match." "Here is your winner and still the Legend's Champion Booker T!"

A/n: I couldn't resist having Katy Perry mentioned in here, I was listening to her while I was writing.


	7. I know why now

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: I decided not to write out the date with James out. It was easier like that. Next up on the eye candy for Ashton is Jimmy Rave. _

_**I know why now**_

Eric Young had been worried about his best friend, she had went out with James Storm after the show, even though she took a hard fall thanks to him. Even though she assured him she was fine. Even when he and ODB hauled her to her feet and she shook the cobwebs out of her head she assured them that she was fine. That was the thing with Ashton. She would want you think that she was fine even if she wasn't.

Once they got backstage Alex was waiting to check on Ashton. Eric laughed when he remembered the whine that Ashton when she slapped his hands away from her head. In a corner of his mind he knew that Ashton wanted it to be Chris waiting for her. She was just too hurt by what happened to forgive him anytime soon.

The door opened and in walked a flustered Ashton Cage, her blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail before she left the arena was hanging half out it's holder. "Whoa! Ash what happened?" Eric asked pausing his video game. "I think there was a reason why Chris and I never went on dates often." Ashton said before sinking down to next to Eric. "That bad?" "You have no idea. I know why they call him the Tennessee cowboy now." "Oh no what happened?" Eric asked moving to where she was sitting and putting her feet in his lap. "Well everything went well up until the point where we at dinner." Ashton said leaning her head back on the arm of the couch. Eric was waiting for her to finish it. "Then he started drinking." "Oh no." Eric stated squeezing Ashton's ankle. "I don't know how you kept up with him, EY because that is man is a drunk hands down. How he is sober enough to be in the ring I have no idea." Ashton said, "He was so drunk that he tried copping a feel." "He did WHAT!" Eric shouted. "I took care of it Eric." "I am afraid to ask but I am going to how?" "I slapped him across the face." "That's my Ashton." Eric stated hugging her. "I am going to stick close to you for awhile if that's okay." "Girl of course you can. I have missed having you around the past couple of months." Ashton smiled before standing up, "I am going to take a shower." Eric nodded his head before going back to his game.

The next morning Ashton and Eric were all packed up and loading up Eric's car up to go to the next city. When they were joined by the Guns. "Do you guys mind if we ride with you?" Alex asked. Eric looked at Ashton who looked a little shocked but nodded her head. "Sure, it will be just like old times." "Thanks Ajay you are the best." Alex stated. "I know. Load your stuff up. I am going to run and talk to ODB and Christy before they leave." Ashton said waving to her friends who were waving over her to where they were standing. Without waiting for answer she was gone over to where the girls were standing.

"Has she always been that fast?" Alex asked. "No. I think she was just a little shy being around Chris." Eric stated watching the blonde gun load his stuff into the truck. "Then why did she agree to let us come along with you guys?" Chris asked. "Because she can't say no to Alex one and two she is not rude like that." Eric said defending his best friend. "Oh that's right defend her.' Chris spat. "Sabin chill out man." Alex said from where he was standing on the other side of the car. "He is always defending her." "I like I am always defending you?" Alex asked, "Ashton is his best friend there is nothing I am sure that he wouldn't do for her." Eric nodded his head, "You better be nice to her. It has been pure hell on her for 5 months. I don't want to her to go though what she went though again." "Okay." Chris said, either he or Alex had seen this side of Eric before. Ashton came back over laughing. "What's so funny?" Alex asked. "ODB. Never fails she cracks me up." "Why did she give you a flask?" Eric asked. "Said I needed to my courage drink." Ashton answered. "Oh." "Gotcha." Eric stated nodding his head. She would need to have the courage to get though this car ride.

The guns got in the backseat while the two blonde Canadians took the front. It was pretty quiet. Ashton was staring out the window, with her feet propped up on the dash board in front of her, sunglasses covering her eyes. Her cell phone resting on her lap, slid open just in case a text message came in. "Okay, it's way to quiet in here. This isn't normal." Alex stated. "Would you rather have me play We the Kings again?" Ashton asked turning to look at Alex. "Anything is better then the silence!" Alex pleaded. "Your funeral." Chris muttered. Alex shot him glare just the opening cords of Check Yes Juliet started playing.

When they stopped for gas, Ashton went to the bathroom, Eric getting gas. "Dude what's your problem?" Alex asked looking at Chris. "Nothing." "Bullshit you have been rude ever since you got up this morning. What is your problem?" Alex asked. "Ashton went on a date last night with James Storm." "What?" "Yeah. I saw them together." "That's your problem. Hmm. Try being nice to Ashton. Try doing the things you use to do for when you two were together." Alex said. "That's a good idea." Chris stated nodding his head. "What in the hell does Ashton have on her head?" he asked seeing the blonde coming out the gas station a scowl on her face. Alex and Chris got out of the car. "

What happened Ajay?" Alex asked. "Fucking Bobby." Ashton answered before handing Chris a water bottle. "Do me a favor and pour this on my head." Chris nodded his head and opened the bottle. There was still some trust there between the two. The last time Robert and James pulled a stunt like the shaving cream that just happened Chris was the one to clean her up. She only trusted him to do it. By the time the bottle was emptied and the shaving cream gone, Robert Roode and James Storm came out of the gas station. "You such an asshole Bobby!" Ashton shouted across the parking lot to him. "You love me anyways." "Yeah right." "You say that now." Robert called back to her. She narrowed her eyes and scowled at him. Before turning to Alex, "You want to sit up front for a while Shelley?" "Sure." Eric looked at Ashton, "Are you sure?" "Yeah. I need to get it over sometime right?" Ashton asked her best friend. Eric nodded his head before going back to the driver side. Ashton took a deep breath and got settled in the back seat, taking her DS out of her bag and smiling softly at Chris when he looked over at her.

That was a start.

A/N: The next chapter will have the rest of the car ride in it and Chris confronts Ashton about the "date" with James.


	8. Are they talking?

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: I was going to wait to update but i couldn't help it. Taylor is making an apperance in this chapter but she won't stay long. Also I was thinking of writing a prequel to this, with what happened when Chris cheated on Ashton with Taylor and what happened when Ashton was out for 5 months._

* * *

_**Are they talking?**_

Chris looked over at his ex girlfriend who was playing her DS with a look of concretion on her face before she sighed frustrated and threw it down and yanked her ear buds to her Ipod out of her ears. "What's wrong Ash?" Chris asked. "I lost again. Damn stupid Clue game." Ashton pouted crossing her arms across her chest. "Oh poor baby." Alex teased. He got whacked with her magazine. "Sorry Ajay." "You should be." Ashton said before sticking her tongue back out at Alex. Chris couldn't help but smile at that. They fell into awkward silence, Ashton started playing with her flask trying to avoid Chris's gaze. "Can we talk Ash?" Eric's eyes darted to look at Ashton in the rearview mirror. Ashton meet her best friend's gaze before she nodded her head playing with her flask.

Chris took a deep breath before he looked at Ashton again. Her blond hair was pulled off of her face thanks to the whole shaving cream trick that Robert and James played on her, her brown eyes had yet to come off the blue flask in her hands. She had on a vintage Marilyn Monroe tee shirt on, her big sunglasses that she never anywhere without were pushed up on the top of her head. "Ash can you at least look at me?" Chris asked pleading with her. She finally broke the one ended staring contest with her flask. "Why were out with James Storm last night?" He asked.

Ashton groaned she didn't want to talk about James that big dofus. "It was just a date and it was horrible." Ashton answered. "How bad?" "Bad enough for me to leave his drunk ass at the restaurant. And that was after he tried copping a feel." Ashton answered Alex's question. "He did what?" Chris asked. "He tried copping a feel. But I slapped the taste out of his mouth." Ashton answered. Chris fought back the growl that was wanting to come out. In his mind Ashton was still his. "So what happened if you don't mind me asking?" Chris asked. "Well after I slapped him, I walked out and hailed a cab and went back the hotel." Ashton answered, "It wasn't half bad but it was whole beer drinking that is just a real turn off." "And the whole him trying to cop a feel." Eric added, he had heard the whole story last night. It just made him more angry the second time around. "Okay I think I need the whole story here." Alex stated undoing his seat belt so he could turn around and look at Ashton.

"Okay so after you pestered me Alex and after Eric pestered me about my fall. which I am fine by the way. My brothers put me though worse growing up when I saw them" Ashton said seeing all three men nod she continued, "I met up with James and we head out to this restaurant. We were both laughing and joking having a good time. We talked about him growing up in Tennessee and about me in Toronto. Then he started drinking more." Ashton shuddered before taking a deep breath, "I went to the bathroom, when I came back he pulled me down next to me. That's when he tried copping the feel. I have never in my life been so violated." Ashton said. In such an air it reminded them of a drama queen, they couldn't help it they started laughing. "It's not funny. Okay it kind of is." Ashton said before she started giggling too.

A couple of hours later, after Ashton finally won her Clue games thanks to Chris's help they were finally at a place to stop and get some food in them before they continued on to the next city. Eric and Ashton sat next to each other, leaving the guns sitting next to each other. Ashton's phone went off with a loud ding causing all four of them to jump. Ashton skimmed the text before looking around the restaurant she saw ODB, Christy and Roxxi sitting together not to far. "Funny Jess." Ashton called causing ODB to shrug before she laughed. After Ashton finished eating, Chris looked at her. "Do you think we could go on a walk before we get back in the car?" he asked. "Sure." Ashton answered. Chris held his hand out to her. Ashton slowly put her hand in his and allowed him to pull her up. They walked outside their hands still linked. "Do you think you could ever forgive me?" he asked as they walked around the parking lot. "I don't think I can. You hurt me to the point where I didn't think I would be able to get out of bed." Ashton answered, "A part of me wants to forgive you and the other wants to pull a Lorena Bobbitt and plead temporally insanity." Chris winced at the mention of Ashton pulling a Lorena Bobbitt. "Will you try and forgive me?" "Will you stop being such an asshole to Eric and Petey? They are my best friends they are going to have my back and watch out for me." Ashton countered with her own question as another car pulled up and Taylor Wilde jumped out of it, heading right towards to Chris.

Ashton seeing this pulled her hand out of his grip shaking her head before the tears welled up in her eyes. "Ash baby listen to me. Taylor means nothing to mean, you are the only one that I would even think of being with the rest of my life." Chris said as Ashton turned away. "No, Chris. I don't want to hear this again." Ashton said covering her ears as Eric and Alex came out and joined them. Eric put his arms around Ashton. "What did you do?" he asked glaring as Alex frowned at Chris just as Taylor jumped on him.

Taylor had seen them talking before she and the beautiful people pulled into the parking lot, she thought the night she and Chris spent together was good enough for him. Apparently it wasn't he had been talking to his ex. "Slut." Taylor said to Ashton. "Excuse me Bitch?" Ashton asked. "You heard me slut." "Taylor I kicked your ass, I will be more then happy to do again. This time my big brother isn't here to stop me." Ashton sneered in this ice cold voice that didn't fit her. "Okay that is our cue to go." Alex said, "Come on Sabin."


	9. Car Rides and Bars

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: Okay this is the last part of the car ride. next up will be Jimmy Rave and what does Chris excatly have in mind?_

* * *

Eric was trying to clam Ashton down while they were waiting for Alex and Chris to come over to the car. Ashton was pacing as far as Eric would let her without her going across the parking lot and beating Taylor stupid again. "A little help here!" Eric called seeing Chris and Alex walking over to them. "Ajay clam down sweetheart, it's okay." Alex said coming up behind her to help Eric with her. "I hate that fucking bitch! I swear to god, I am going to beat her ass." Ashton said, "And that's a fucking promise." Ashton was furious, hurt and sick of this bull shit and most of all she was tired of crying.

Chris looked at the defeated upset look on his exgirlfriend's face, he glanced at the ground. He was really kicking himself in the ass. If he wouldn't have went out that night. They would be engaged at this very moment. Hell he had already bought the ring. It was in his house in Detroit stuffed under socks in his sock drawer. Ashton looked at him from where she was being restrained by Eric and Alex. Her brown eyes filled with hurt.

Ashton looked at Chris long and hard. There mixed his baby blues she used to love looking into all the time was a mixed hurt, pain, and was she seeing things love?" Ashton broke his strong gaze. "Come on let's go."

The guns each took a side and forced the blonde knockout into the backseat between them so she wouldn't get out of the car and beat the holy hell out of Taylor. Ashton scowled and crossed her arms as Alex buckled her in. "What? It's for your safety Ashton Jordan." "Jerk." Ashton huffed. Alex couldn't help but laugh. "Ashton sweetheart do we need to remind you of last time that you were pissed off and you jumped out of the car and almost kicked Angelina Love's ass." Alex said causing Ashton to smirk, "Oh yeah, I remember that." "It wasn't funny Ajay you could've been in big trouble. Thank god for Terry." Eric stated as Ashton, Alex and Chris laughed. "Oh come EY it was pretty funny. Especially when Jess told me that Angelina pissed her pants." Ashton said between her giggles. Alex and Chris exchanged a look before they too busted into laughter.

Eric shook his head. Sometimes he questioned her sanity but it was good to hear her laugh. After awhile it got quiet in the back seat, Eric glanced in the backstage all three of his passengers were sleeping. Ashton's head was resting on Chris's shoulder, his head resting on hers. While Alex's head was resting on the headrest. _"Oh Ashton is going to freak out." _

Ashton snuggled in closer to Chris who tighten his arm around her. It felt kind of nice to be his arms even if it was while they were both asleep. Ashton woke up and about jumped out of skin seeing how close she was to Chris. She looked around the car, Alex was now driving, while Eric was snoozing next to him in the passenger seat. She careful unwound herself from Chris before undoing her seatbelt. "Hey Lex." " Good morning Sunshine." Alex greeted his friend. "How long as I out for?" she asked. "Awhile." Alex answered, "You looked pretty cozy there with Sabin." "I did?" she asked again, her voice softer this time. "Yeah baby girl you did. Are you ever going to forgive him?" he asked just as softly. Ashton shrugged her shoulders as her answer before she moved to where Alex was sitting before. She got the chance to look at Chris and really look at him. He looked like hell but then again so did she. They went though so much together for her to stay angry and hateful towards him. After all he was just a man and he did have needs. Ashton got hit with a bunch of memories. The first time that Chris kissed her, the first time he held her close, the first time he punched a guy out for grabbing her ass. "What is with the face Ajay?" Alex asked. "Nothing just remembering the time that Chris punched that guy out for grabbing my ass." "Oh yeah. That was pretty wicked." "Pretty wicked and hot." Ashton stated just as Chris stirred and woke up, "What was?" "The time you punched the guy out for grabbing Ajay's ass." Alex answered. "Oh yeah. I remember that." Chris said. Maybe he would have to do something like that again to prove to Ashton that he really did love her and that Taylor did mean anything to him. _"Oh hell he has his plotting face on. I hate when he does that. That means someone is either a going to get hurt, b get into a position that is almost comical or c all the above. I am personally rooting for c.' _Alex thought as he watched Chris's face form the plotting face. As Ashton started playing her DS again not paying either on them any sort of attention.


	10. I see London, I see France

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: I know i said that Jimmy Rave would be making his entrance into this. but i could resist giving Ashton a tiny ounce of payback towards Taylor. this is just the start of it. I got the idea from Salute your shorts._

_

* * *

__**I see London, I see France, I see Taylor's underpants.**_

Alex pulled the car into the parking lot of their newest hotel. Ashton didn't bother taking out her ear phones out of her ears seeing on how Eric was checking them in. Alex couldn't help but tweak her ear as he walked by. She glared at him before she tried swatting at him. Chris didn't know either or not to leave her or wait with her until Eric came back out. He saw the spark of evil in her eyes. He turned to see what she was looking at. _"Ah payback is going to be bitch Beer Money Inc better watch it."_ Ashton could be an demon child sometimes, but with a brother like Christian and an adopted big brother in Edge.

Eric came out and waved to Ashton, she nodded her head and walked towards him. Not before grabbing James Storm's cowboy hat off of his head and putting on her own, she stuck her tongue out at him before taking off running. Eric laughed as Ashton ran past him into the hotel. Eric quickly shut the door as Alex came over to help him hold the door while Ashton got away.

They let Beer Money Inc when they heard the laughter of Ashton and ODB. The 2 males walked up the stairs and saw Ashton leaning against the wall. "What's so funny?" Eric asked. "Nothing." Ashton answered. "Are you going to keep his hat hostage?" ODB asked. "Hell yes I am maybe he would think twice before emptying a can of shaving cream in my hair." Ashton answered giggling seeing the Tennessee cowboy come upstairs. "Give me my hat back." He said seeing Ashton. "Umm, How about no?" Ashton grinned up at him. Chris Sabin had just came up the stairs, his heart ached seeing the brilliant smile on Ashton's face, she used to use that smile to weasel her way out of trouble with him. He lost several hoodies because of that smile.

"Well if you don't give me that hat, I am just going to have to tickle you." James stated. "No don't." Ashton said still grinning. Eric walked over and stood in front of her to protect her, even though they were just playing around. "Go to the room Ashton." Eric said shaking his head, she nodded. "Hey Cage!" ODB called just as Ashton opened the door. "What's up?" "We on for a girl's night?" "We as in who?" "You, me, Roxxi, Traci." Ashton thought for a second. "Hell yes. James you can have your hat back tomorrow. I so know what I am going to wear tonight." Ashton stated before disappearing into the hotel room that she and Eric were sharing. When the former superhero walked into the room, he busted out into laughter. Ashton was on her knees digging around in her bag, James's cowboy hat tilted back on her head. "What's so funny?" she asked. "You." "Aw thanks Showtime." Ashton said sticking her tongue out at him.

It had been so long since Ashton had been on the road with him, Eric almost forgot how hyped up she could be after a car ride. Don't get him started on after long airplane rides. Ashton had finally found what she wanted to wear and pulled it out of her bag. "AHA! I found it!" she shouted pulling out the garment. "What is that?" Eric asked. "A shirt." Ashton answered before she disappeared into the bathroom. "Women." Eric muttered before falling back onto the bed. By the time Ashton came out of the bathroom, Chris, Alex, Jay and Creed were in the room. "Well hello boys." Ashton greeted reaching behind Chris and grabbing her purse. "Be careful Ajay." Eric said. "Yes Eric." Ashton said. "Don't drink too much, call me if you need a ride back." Eric said. "Yes Eric. Anything else you need to add?" Ashton asked as a knock came on the door. "I am coming!" Ashton shouted.

A few hours later the knockouts were at a western theme bar laughing having a good time. Ashton was sitting next to ODB both of who were really tipsy. Okay ODB was more tipsy then usual. "Hey I know who would be prefect for you." Ashton said as she watched her friend stumble. "Who?" "James Storm." "No, he is into you." "It's not going to work out between us." Ashton stated taking a drink of her daiquiri. "Why? You still hung up on Chris or something?" ODB asked. "Or something." Ashton answered before she groaned. "What?" Traci asked, Ashton pointed to where The Beautiful People and Taylor Wilde just walked in. "Oh that's what." "Well lets go have some fun." Traci said pointing to the maniacal bull. "Alright let's do it." Ashton agreed as Traci squealed and grabbed her hand pulled her towards the maniacal bull. The two Canadian knockouts climbed onto it.

Taylor Wilde scowled when she saw that Ashton was in the bar that they chose to go to. admit tingly there was not much to chose from in this little hick town, her mortal enemy was at it. And she was with Knockout law Traci Brooks, ODB and Roxxi. She scowled even harder remembering the storyline that Jeff Jarrett told her about where she was going to have to be tag team partners with Roxxi and ODB. Taylor didn't like that what so ever. All the knock outs in the bar turned when they heard the shout of laughter coming from the maniacal bull. Traci and Ashton both went up in the air and landed on the mats surrounding it. James's cowboy hat landing a few feet away from where Ashton landed. Both Traci and Ashton stood up still laughing.

"Taylor what the hell are you doing?" Velvet asked. "I am going to show Ashton Cage. That I am better then her." Taylor answered. "I think you already did that by ruining her relationship with Sabin and making her take a leave of absence from the company." Angelina stated. Taylor just shrugged her shoulders and headed towards the bull.

The next morning Ashton woke up to Eric's laughter as well as the Guns laughter. "Too loud." Ashton muttered rolling over and burying her face into her pillow. "Aw morning sunshine." Alex said. "No not morning." Ashton mumbled. Eric laughed again, "Up at 'em." "No." "Is some a little hung over?" Alex teased. "Go to hell!" "No sorry can't all the reservations are taken." Alex said. "Oh wait that's right I have a life time membership." Ashton said finally sitting up. "What happened last night?" Chris asked. "A whole lot of shit." Ashton answered, "I remember trying to hook up ODB and James, I rode a maniacal bull with Traci. And I think I almost got into a fight with Taylor." "You think?" Eric asked. Ashton nodded her head, "What's so funny by the way?" "Oh you will see go take a shower." Eric answered before swatting at her.

An hour later Ashton was ready to go, "Now are you all going to tell me what's so funny?" just as she finished asking her question, James Storm came up to them along with Robert Roode and Jimmy Rave all three of who looked really amused. "Didn't you know you had it in you baby bear." Robert said, "I am so proud." "What the hell are you talking about?" Ashton asked. "Show her." Eric said. Robert laughed and grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at the flag pole. Hanging on the flag pole was Taylor's granny panties. Ashton looked confused "Traci sent almost everyone in TNA this.' _**"From the gracious mind of Ashton Cage. We see London, We see France, We see Taylor's underpants. Well that's at least when she has them on." **_Ashton shook her head, she made a mental note to take Traci out for a manicure next time they had the time. Just as they were loading up the cars, Taylor made her appearance. Ashton couldn't help herself, "Hey Alex." Alex turned to Ashton, "What's up?" "I see London, I see France. Do you know where Taylor's underpants are?" "No do you?" he asked. "Yeah they are the flag pole." Ashton said before she ducked into the car. Taylor looked at the flag pole and screamed. She screamed worse then the scream queen in the WWE. Ashton Cage was going to get it.


	11. More Car Rides and Jimmy

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

**_A/N I know it's short and sweet but it's works. also check out if you all have a chance, O-town's From the Damage, Baby I would and All or Nothing they fit this and Susipoicus minds prefectly_**

Ashton who was driving busted out into laughter along with her three companions. 'That's Our Ashton." Alex stated proudly. Eric laughed, he and Alex were shoved into the back seat. "Do you remember doing that?" Chris asked. "No I don't. I remember ODB shoving them into my bag though. Aw shit now I have to get a new purse." Ashton said shuddering. That was okay with her she was complaining that she needed a new one. Her phone started ringing as they flew down the highway. "Uh-oh, I think I am going get into trouble for the prank." "Why do you say that?" "Because it's my brother." Ashton stated. "Hi my favorite big brother." _"I am your only brother. Do you mind explaining the underwear on the flagpole?" _"I think it explains itself." _"Don't be a smart ass Ashton Jordan or else." _"Or else what?" Ashton asked. _"Or else Edge and I will come out there and kick your ass." _Ashton started laughing, "You are forgetting one thing C, Edge was the one who gave me the idea when I was 14 remember?" _"He did not." _"He did too. Of course you wouldn't know. You were too busy off with what's her name?" "_Ashton!" _"What, I may have been 14 but I sure the hell knew what sex was because of you two." Her three friends started laughing. _"Ashton Jordan!" _"Christian." _"You are such a smart ass." _"I know." Ashton stated. Christian hung his phone up. "Works like a charm every time." Ashton grinned proudly. "You know that she is going to try getting even with you." Chris stated. Ashton turned to look at him briefly, "Yeah the thought passed my mind. Everything she gets she deserves." Ashton said as she turned her attention back to the road. "Think about Chris with everything that she did me, she deserves it." Ashton answered before she turned on her Ipod signaling the conversation was over.

Chris sighed, he should have known that Ashton was going to get even with Taylor. Did he blame? Hell no. was he worried that she could get hurt again? Hell yes. But Ashton had proved herself able to take care of herself in cases like this. Alex leaned forward and pushed the back of his head. "What?" "You are staring again." Alex answered. Ashton and Eric doing their own thing. Ashton singing along with Fergie and Eric reading. "Do you blame me? Look at her." Chris stated. Alex looked over at Ashton all he saw his best friend, blonde, goofy and hockey loving. He shook his head, he would feel the same if it was Bonnie that he was forced to be in the car with.

A couple of hours later Ashton pulled into the gas station, she and Chris were changing drivers. She went into the gas station with Eric and Alex while Chris was getting gas. Jimmy Rave was in there, he smiled seeing the three friends. Ashton shorter then the two males but her loudness made her stand out. Most people including Jimmy was shocked that the younger sister of the instant classic actually came back. He had been backstage when she beat the hell out of Taylor. Everyone in all the locker rooms agreed that it was pretty hot the way that Ashton freaked and beat the hell out of Taylor. "Hey Ash." Jimmy said walking up to them. "Hi Jimmy. Whoa watch the ice Alex!" Ashton stated as Alex filled the cup to full of ice. He rolled his eyes and dumped half into the other cup. "Blondie." "Ass." "You still love me though." "I know. What's up Jimmy?" Ashton asked turning her attention to Jimmy. "Nothing, I just wanted to thank you for running Taylor's underpants up the flagpole again. It was priceless." "Aww thanks." Ashton said. Jimmy seemed nervous with Alex and Eric around. "Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime." "Sure." "Alright. I should go." "See ya Jimmy."

Once the Atlanta native was out of ear shot Alex turned to Ashton. "You aren't serious! You are going to hang out with the piglet!" Alex stated. "Stop it Alex, chill out. We are just going to hang out and more then likely play guitar hero. No big deal. It's not like I am cheating on Chris. He and I aren't a couple anymore." Ashton said taking the cup from him. She stormed outside to the car. She slammed the car door shut. "Ohh someone pissed her off and this time it wasn't me." Chris stated. The rest of the car ride wasn't going to be pretty.


	12. Friends

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

**_A/N: Any ideas for Taylor's payback to Ashton for the underwear up the flagpole? I had a couple of ideas but they aren't very good._**

_

* * *

_

Chris looked between Ashton and Alex either one had spoken since the gas station. Ashton was sitting next to him, her arms crossed across her chest a scowl on her pretty face. "What happened?" He asked looking between the two friends before turning his attention to the road. "She agreed to hang out with Jimmy Rave." Alex said causing Chris to slam on the brakes. Ashton flew forward almost hitting the dashboard. "Holy Hell Chris! Alex you asshole." "Jimmy Rave Ashton? Really?" Chris asked his voice full of hurt. "Pull over Chris." Ashton stated. "Why?" "Chris pull over!" Ashton demanded. Chris knew that voice meant business he pulled over. Before he even got the car stopped Ashton had her seatbelt off and she was hitting Alex. "You stupid asshole." Ashton said. Alex was laughing and trying to defend himself from her hits. For a girl she did hit pretty hard. Chris reached over and grabbed her and sat her down in her seat. "Stay." "I am a dog?" Ashton asked. "No but please stay seated." Chris asked nicely. Ashton glared at him too. "Whatever." she mumbled before she put her seatbelt back on. _"Great now she is pissed at me. The only one that she isn't pissed at is Eric. And those two never fight." _Chris thought to himself, before making sure that everyone had their seatbelts on. Seeing that all three of them had their seatbelts on he put the car in drive. Usually he didn't care. But since one of his passengers was the woman he was trying to woo back into his arms, he didn't want any harm coming to her. Especially with her big brothers and her best friends around. They would give anything to beat his ass for hurting her as much as he did. Ashton stayed mad for awhile, before she sighed. A sigh that all 3 men heard they turned to her and looked at her.

"What?" "Whoa that was freaky." "What?" "All three of you asking me that at the same time." Ashton answered. "You aren't mad anymore?" Alex asked. "No. I am not. I just got frustrated." Ashton stated. "Wanna play Mario Cart?" Alex asked. "Yes. I will kick your ass again." Ashton agreed. Chris and Eric shook their heads. Typically Alex and Ashton they will get mad at each other for a while then they will play each other in a game.

"Haha! I win!" Ashton shouted victoriously as they got of the car in the hotel parking lot a couple of hours later. "I still swear that you cheated." Alex pouted. "I didn't get over it Shelley." "Do I need to kick your ass Cage?" "Bring it on." Ashton stated grinning. Alex laughed before dropping his back pack. "You touch me Alex, I will call Bonnie." Ashton laughed. "You wouldn't it." "Yes I would." she shot back. By now they had big group of their co workers mostly their fellow members of the Frontline as they were going dubbed by Rhino. "You two aren't going to start fighting are you?" AJ asked. "No. We aren't AJ. We are just messing around." Alex asked. As Ashton cocked an eyebrow at Alex still smiling. "Can you two just kiss and make up?" Joe asked jokingly. "It's not us that needs to kiss and make up." Alex stated. "What are you doing?" Ashton asked as Chris groaned. "You two need to kiss and make up. You two were friends before this, you need to be friends after you are broken up." Alex said. Ashton whistled low enough for only Eric to hear her. "I agree with him." Eric stated. Ashton turned to her best friend eyes wide. "Babygirl just listen to me for a minute." Eric said before pulling her to the side away from their friends.

Ashton looked up at him. "You are not over him, I don't know why you are thinking that hanging out with James and Jimmy are going to change anything. I don't either it's just me or what but in my mind you belong with Chris. You always have. Please for the sake of all of us please, please try and work this out. I am not saying going up to him and shoving your tongue down his throat is what you should do." Eric said. Ashton looked up at her best friend, "Eric, I will try but I am not promising anything especially with Taylor around." Eric smiled in relief, "Thank you and try not to kick her ass without me around, I missed out on all the fun the last time." "You got it." Ashton agreed.

Chris knocked on the hotel room door of Ashton and Chris a short time later. Ashton pulled the door opened wearing just a towel. "Hi Chris." "Hi, catch you at a bad time?" he asked motioning at the towel. "Yeah kind of. Eric is like a veggie state where he is going to get up anytime soon." Ashton said. "Can we talk?" "Sure. Give me a few. Do you want to come in?" "Nah, I will stay out here." Chris stated before leaning against the wall. _"So I don't follow you and be tempted to rip that towel off of you. Whoa Chris, she isn't your girlfriend anymore stop thinking like that." _"EY, I will be back." Ashton said after she pulled her clothes on. He nodded his head. "Okay then." She muttered before walking out of the door. "Let's go." she said.

They walked down the street, out of habit Chris put his arm around Ashton. He looked down at her afraid that she would shake it off. "Your fine." Ashton stated softly. The two sat on a bench while they were waiting to be seated at a table. They fell into a silence. "What's up Chris? Why did you want to talk to me?" Ashton asked. Chris bit his lower lip before sighing, "Because Ashton I am sorry for everything that I did to you." Ashton looked at Chris thoughtfully for a couple of minutes. "Alex is right, we were friends before we started dating. I would like to be friends again." Chris stated. "Hmm. Who knew. Alex Shelley actually right about something, dating Bonnie must be rubbing off on him." Ashton said shaking her head in shock. Chris laughed before nodding his agreement. It really did seem like old times between the two, they laughed and talked just like they would have when they were dating.

A while later Chris walked Ashton back to her hotel room. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back. Without thinking he bent down and kissed her. She kissed him back before they both realized what happened. They pulled apart. Ashton leaning against the door with Chris across the hallway from her. Both breathing heavy and in shock. "Ashton, I am sorry." "Don't be, I kissed you back." Chris smiled before holding his hand out to her, "Friends?" "Friends?" Ashton answered shaking his hand. "Night Chris." she said before going into the room. "Night." Chris said before he headed back towards his hotel room.

Ashton leaned against the closed her heart pounding like she just finished a high paced match. Eric looked over when he heard the door open. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah. I am fine." she answered before heading into the bathroom and pulling her phone out and texting Petey. He was the only one that would listen to her and freak out. Christian would throw a fit, Bobby would try going after Chris after she told him, Eric would yell. Petey was the only one that would listen to her and then give her advice. She was really confused now.

A/N: I bet you didn't see that one coming. No they aren't getting back together as of right now. they are just going to be friends now.


	13. Say What?

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: Okay, I am going to drag this out for awhile.. I am going to pair Ashton off with someone who isn't in the wrestling industry. she is going to have her fill of them. you will see why in the next few chapters. I am thinking of pairing of her with Cam Gigandent, he was in Twilight. I think he is out. I am open to other suggestions though._

Petey Williams looked down at his phone that just beeped at him. _**I just kissed Chris. **_his jaw dropped. His sassy best friend who had almost over Chris just kissed him. Petey shook his head before dialing her phone number. A couple of minutes later Ashton picked the phone up. "_Hi Pete." _"Don't hi Pete, me what happened?" _"See Chris and I decided that we are going try being friends again. He walked me back up to mine and Eric's room. I hugged him like I would if it was you, Bobby or EY. He kissed me. And Pete that spark was still there." _Ashton sated. "Ash if you think that you want to be with him. Then be with him. You two were well are prefect for each other." Petey said. Ashton sighed, _There is apart of me that wants to forgive him but there is the other says you got hurt so bad last time. I don't think I can put myself though that again." _"Listen to your heart Ash." hearing Ashton yawn, "Go to bed baby bear. I will talk to you again soon." _"Night Pan." _"Night Tink."

Chris walked into his hotel room. Alex looked over at him his phone pressed to his ear. "Hey Bons I will call you back. I love you too." Alex said into his phone. "Well what happened?" Alex asked turning to his friend who was grinning like an idiot. "I kissed her." "You did what?" Alex asked. "I kissed her and she kissed me back." Chris answered. "She didn't slap you?" "Nope. But other then that we decided we were going to be friends." "Good." Alex stated. "Yeah. She also said something about Bonnie rubbing off on you because you seem smarter then usual." Chris said causing Alex to laugh, "Hey wait." Chris laughed.

The next morning everyone's heads turned seeing Ashton being carried on the back of Chris. "Ashton Jordan!" Robert called. Ashton turned and looked at Robert who looked furious. "Umm Sabin put me down." Chris nodded his head and put her down on her feet. Ashton walked over to Robert. "Hi Bobby." she greeted. "What the hell is that?" Robert asked. "That?" Ashton asked pointing at Chris. "We decided we are going to be friends." Robert looked murderess. "Bobby, Poppa Bear." Ashton said causing Robert to look down at her. "Listen to me okay. I can't be happy without him in my life. I know that he hurt me, but I am no good without him. Please for me try and be nice. If he hurts me again. I will give you full permission to kick his ass." Robert almost smiled at that. "I need someone to do it now especially since Christian is gone. Who better else then you?" Ashton asked. Hook line and sinker. She had Robert on board. "I will try baby bear, I will try." "That's all I ask. And let's not mention anything to Christian, I learned a long time ago you have to break things easily to him or he tends to break whatever he is holding in his hands at the time. His cell phone is a good example." Ashton stated causing Robert to laugh as he hugged her.

"Come on Ash. Food!" Alex called. "I am coming. Bye Bobby." "Bye Ash." "Do you ever feel like you get tired from just watching her?" James asked. "Oh yeah. Try being with her on long road trips or flights. After they are done she bounce all over the damn place. It's gets tiring." Robert stated. "I don't think I want to." James said shuddering, he had seen her hyper and didn't want to experience that again.

Taylor Wilde wanted revenge, Ashton Cage hulimated her by running her granny panties up the flag pole and now she was taking back what Taylor saw as fully her property. Chris Sabin. At first Taylor didn't want Chris but the more Taylor saw of Chris the more she wanted. Sure she thought it was wrong at the time. Now it was just a game to her. She like being in control and spinning everything her way. She needed to have another pawn in her web of despair and terror. She knew damn well that Eric would never turn his back on Ashton, they had been though too much together, same with Robert Roode. Alex was with that bitch Bonnie who kick her ass hands down all around Detroit. There was Creed and Lethal. They would never betray her either, they were all in Frontline together. Taylor then saw the one person who she knew liked Ashton and would do anything to get to her. "Hey Jimmy can I talk to you for a minute?"


	14. Frontline

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

**_A/N: Hopefully none of this confuses anyone... I am also metioning Cambree Davidson from I am beautiful aren't I? I felt bad for Eric not having anyone. Also I am working on two one shots that go with these stories, one is set before Susipious Minds and the other is set during this story. _**

* * *

Chris looked at Ashton who was sitting across from him. "What?" she asked looking up at him. "Nothing." Ashton rolled her eyes at him before nudging him with her foot. He smirked. He was going to like being friends with her after all.

Ashton sighed before she twirled the straw around in her glass. Eric looked at her, "What's wrong?" "Nothing just tired." "you tired? Never!" Eric stated shaking his head in disbelief. The guns looked at Ashton. "I don't believe not for a second." Chris said while Alex nodded his head in agreement. "I am fine." Ashton said taking a drink of her mountain dew. Something didn't feel right to her. She was going to play it off like it was nothing until she knew what it was. "So Eric, when are you going to talk to Cambree again?" Ashton asked her best friend. "Who is Cambree?" Alex asked looking at the two blondes sitting across from him. "AJ's cousin." Ashton answered, "And our little Eric has a crush on her." "I do not!" Eric stated turning red. "You do too." Ashton said, "Honey I hate to break it to you babe, you talk in your sleep." "I do not." "You don't believe me?" Ashton asked. "No." Ashton picked her phone up and called Petey. "Hey Petey I got a question for you." _"Yeah." _"Hold on I am going to put on speaker phone." Ashton turned it on speaker phone. "Does EY talk in his sleep?" Ashton asked. "_Haha Yes, it's only once in a while that he does it."_ "Thanks Pete." _"No problem Tink." _

It was time for Impact. Rhino lead the originals down to the ring. Ashton stood next to ODB the only other woman in their ranks. "Want a drink Sweetheart?" she asked holding her flask out to Ashton who smirked and took the flask from her. "Down the hatch." Ashton muttered taking a hit off of the flask. She pulled a face, "Man that will put hair on anyone's chest. Eric laughed before putting his arm around Ashton.

Rhino go the fans hyped up. "He is good." Ashton stated as Eric and Jay nodded their heads in agreement. Just then the Main Event Mafia's music hit. Ashton turned around her eyes wide. Chris walked over to her, "You okay Ajay?" he asked. "I am fine." AJ Styles stood on the other side of her. Kurt started talking, seeing Ashton, "Ashton, how is your brother doing? Can he walk?" "You son of a bitch." Ashton stated. Of course the microphone picked it up. "I am a what?" Kurt asked. Ashton grabbed the microphone from Rhino. "I said you are a son of a bitch. My brother made his own choice." "He should have joined us." Ashton smirked and looked at them, "Hmm, I am sorry, my brother isn't a brain washed idiot like your little cronies."

Rhino took the mic back from Ashton. AJ and Joe flanked the knockout. "You know you just pissed him off right?" Joe asked her. "Oh I know. I like seeing his vein pop out like that." Ashton commented. "What do you mean? what vein?" AJ asked. "See it's right there." Ashton said. "Okay. One Bonnie Nash told me about it, and my brother and Edge told me all the ways to annoy him." "You are getting back to normal." AJ stated. "I guess I am."

"Now Rhino, you have three seconds to answer. Before we come down to the ring. 1." Kurt paused, "2" "Fine you want my answer. Kurt you can kiss my ass." Ashton stifled her laughter.

Once they got back into their locker room, Ashton's phone was ringing off the hook. It was Christian. "Hello?" _"Ashton. That was the funniest thing that you have ever said." _Christian laughed. Ashton could hear the laughter from Edge in the background as well. "What? It's true." _"Ajay please be careful, they might come after you next."_ Christian stated all the laughter gone from his voice. "I promise I will be careful." _'Don't go anywhere without one of the guys or Robert alright?" _"Alright C, don't harp about it." _"Okay. What was with you talking to Chris?" _Christian asked saying Chris's name like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "We are trying to be friends C." "_Okay if he hurts you again he is a dead son of a bitch. And this time Edge is going to help." _Ashton rolled her eyes, "Yeah you and Bobby both." _"Good, behave yourself." _"Always big brother. I got to go." Eric was motioning for her to get off of the phone. "Petey wants to talk to you." Eric said holding his phone out to her. "Hello?" Ashton asked. _"You are a genius, a stupid one but still a genius." _"Thank you. How are you feeling?" Ashton asked as she stood from the bench and got her ass slapped by ODB. She turned around and raised an eyebrow at her, before shaking her head. Rhino looked over at her. "You think you can handle some combat against Sharmell?" he asked. "Against Miss. Priss? The Wanna be beauty queen?" Ashton asked in returned. Rhino nodded his head. "Hell yes, I am." "Good I want you down ringside every time Booker has a match against one of our guys. Got it?" Rhino asked. "You got it Cap." "Cap?" "Capitan." Ashton stated. "Let's kick some Miss Priss ass!" ODB stated causing Ashton to laugh. "Hell yeah, let's do it." Ashton commented. Rhino had an idea, instead of Taylor being in the match he was going to talk to Traci and get Ashton added in on the match in her place. If he knew the Cages and he like to think he did. They were always spoilin' for a fight.


	15. What the hell?

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: Okay, I promise sooner or later i will have more Jimmy in this, i am having to much fun writing this without him in it, just quite yet. And for Jeffismyhero1217 there is some Eric/Cambree in this chapter._

* * *

Ashton giggled as Eric pulled her behind him. "Eric stop!" Ashton stated. "Why?" he asked stopping walking. "Hey Cambree." Ashton greeted. "Hi Ash. Do you mind if I talk to Eric?" "Sure thing. HEY BOBBY!' Ashton shouted seeing Robert Roode. "Don't go Ajay." Eric stated as Ashton shot him a grin before running over to where Robert and James were standing.

"Ajay what are you doing?" Robert asked. "Play match maker." "Why?" he asked. "Because I feel bad for Eric not having anyone. He is always taking care of me." Ashton answered. "That's because you are the baby and we have to take care of you. We always have." Robert stated. "Oh yippee four years separates me and Eric. And I don't see you coddling Petey and he is the second youngest." Ashton said, "You have to admit that they would make a cute couple." Robert looked over to where she was looking. "Yes they would." "So you will help me?" Ashton asked. "Oh hell no." Robert answered. "Oh come on Bobby. Petey isn't here. I am going to need help. I really don't want to go to the other originals with this, they don't know EY like we do." Ashton pleaded, "Don't make me get on my hands and knees and beg you."

"Oh come on man don't make her beg, she is too pretty to beg." James spoke up. Robert still didn't look convinced. "Please Bobby." Ashton pleaded putting her most pathetic face, James stood next to her a matching pleading face on. "Fine but James because you spoke up you can help us." Robert stated as Ashton hugged him. "You got it."

They went out that night, Ashton was sitting with Beer Money Inc. all three watching Cambree and Eric together. Alex Shelley came up behind them, "What are you three doing?" "Nothing." Ashton answered. "Bullshit." Alex stated. "No, no bullshit. Can't I spend time with Bobby?" Alex cocked an eyebrow at her. Ashton took a sip of her drink before standing up. "Come on Shelley come dance with me." "You got it." Alex stated pulling the blonde onto the floor with him.

Eric kept one eye on the beautiful woman in front of him and the other on his best friend who was dancing with Alex they were joined by Chris Sabin. Cambree looked to where he was looking. "Well look at that, she is the meat in a Motor city Sandwich." Cambree stated causing Eric to laugh. Cambree took the chance to look at Eric while he was watching the dance floor. She loved how protective he was over his best friend. Ashton looked up at them and waved. They waved back. "Busted." Eric muttered. "I take it she doesn't like you watching over her." "She doesn't like having baby sitters, her reasoning is that she is an adult and she shouldn't have to have babysitters watching her every move." Cambree looked at him. "Okay, you know that Ashton was on team Canada with us right?" she nodded. "See she is the baby out of all of us, so we felt the need to make sure she didn't get hurt. By the time we made it out of her third show she had us wrapped around her little finger." "I can see that." Cambree stated, "But why are you so protective of her now?" "See about 6 months ago, Ashton had went to the Knockout's locker room to talk to ODB and Taylor Wilde started talking a whole bunch of smack to Ashton. You know she brushed it off. Then Taylor started saying things about Chris Sabin. Come to find out Chris and Taylor had a night of passion. It about killed Ashton, she stuck close to me, Petey, B. Roode or her brother at all times. She about beat Taylor stupid. Jeff and Dixie made her take a leave of absence from the company."

"I see why you are so protective of her now. But still she needs to have fun with out you guys breathing down her neck at all times." Cambree said after taking it all in. Eric nodded his head.

Ashton came spilling into her and Eric's room a couple of hours after Eric dropped off Cambree. She was giggling drunkenly, Robert walked in behind her. "She is yours tonight EY." "Why did you let her drink that much?" Eric asked standing up. "I left her with James and Jimmy for a half an hour. I come back and they were toasted. Devon and Bubba helped with James and Jimmy." "I thought she was with Chris and Alex." "They were there, they were egging her on." Robert stated. Eric rolled his eyes, this was a prime example of why they didn't leave her alone. Robert helped Eric get Ashton changed before leaving the room. Eric looked at his best friend who was now passed out, he shook his head. He studied her for a minute, it looked like her was shorter then it had earlier. Maybe he was just seeing things, it was pretty late.


	16. Be Afaird

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: Hopefully Taylor's payback doesn't suck, it was just something that popped into my head. _

* * *

Eric woke up the next morning to the high pitch scream of Ashton Cage. "What? What's a matter?" Eric asked sitting straight up. "That fucking bitch, look what she did to my hair!" Ashton answered. Yep Eric was right her hair looked shorter. From the time Ashton was about 10 or 11 she had always had long blonde hair. Her eyes filled with tears. "It's okay Ajay we will get it fixed." Eric assured her, getting out of bed. That was one thing that she prided herself on was the long hair that she had kept for so many years. Eric handed her one of his baseball hats. She stuffed all the of her hair underneath. Eric saw the desvated look on Ashton's face. "We will get it fixed babe I promise." Eric stated hauling her to her feet. "I am going to kill her." Ashton muttered. "I know." Eric answered as the blonde grabbed her bag. She didn't care that she was in pajamas. She was going to go get her hair fixed first and worry about her clothing choice later.

Eric drove her to the closet hair place. "Hi can I help you?" a woman asked. Eric spied her name tag. "Hi Melanie, my best friend is kind of having a crisis right now. Ajay baby come here." Eric stated. Ashton walked up to him, he took off the hat. "Oh dear, what happened?" Melanie stated before leading Ashton to the back, Eric following her. Ashton was silent. "Can you fix it?" Eric asked. "Sure I can. It's just going to be a little shorter then it was. Have you ever had short hair?" Melanie asked Ashton. "No, it's has always been long. " Ashton answered. "Any layers?" the hair stylist asked. "Nope, it has always been straight and long." Ashton answered, "But I am really to try anything just fix it please." Melanie nodded her head. "Ajay, I will be back." Eric stated. Ashton nodded her head.

"Where is Ajay?" Robert asked seeing Eric walking into the hotel. "Hair place." "Why?" Robert asked. "I think that Taylor might have gotten near Ashton last night and chopped her hair off." "Oh Ashton must be having a panic attack. Where did you take her?" "Down the road a ways." Eric stated. "Okay." the curly hair man stated before he walked out of the lobby. Eric shook his head before going upstairs. He figured that Robert would go rushing off to Ashton's side. Robert was always the one that would calm Ashton down. Eric wondered what would be like those two were to get back together. He stopped dead when he heard the voices of Taylor Wilde and Jimmy Rave coming down the hall towards. "Do you think it work?" Jimmy asked Taylor. "Of course it worked you idiot, I mean you going along with her getting drunk was pure brilliance on your part babe." Taylor answered. Eric clenched his fist and swore angrily under his breath. ODB and Traci joined him in the hall. "What's you doin'?" OBD asked. "SSHHH!" he stated, "Listen, then I will explain." "Let's go into your room" Traci stated after a few minutes. "What did she do to Ashton?" Traci asked. "Ajay woke up this morning she had a huge chuck missing out of her hair. I took to her a hair place down the road, Bobby went down there to be with her. You know how she is with her hair." Eric answered. Traci laughed and nodded her head.

"Bobby." Ashton stated seeing her long time friend, "She cut my hair." "I know baby.' "I am going to kill her." "I know." Robert answered before taking Ashton's hand in his and squeezing. "How short is it going to be?" he asked Melanie. "To her collar bone at least." Melanie answered. "See it's not too bad, you still have longer then James." "And better looking too." Ashton added finally smiling. "There is that smile that I wanted to see." Robert stated.

An hour later, Ashton and Robert back into the hotel, Ashton holding a coffee cup in one hand, while she was holding onto Robert's arm with other. Eric, ODB and Traci were waiting for them. "Oh my god! Ajay! I love it!" Traci commented grabbing a hold of her short hair. "You do?" Ashton asked. "Yes. It fits you." "Thanks T." "Very Hot." ODB added. "It's going to take some getting used to but I like it too." Eric added, "Go ahead and tell her Traci because you are dying to tell her." "Taylor planned the whole thing. She had Jimmy help get you drunk last night. So while you were doing shots, how she got to you, we are still trying to figure out. But she got to your hair." Traci said explaining what they over heard. "The bitch is going to get it." Ashton stated getting an evil glint in her eye. ODB and Traci smirked, they loved when she got that look in her eye. "Whatever it is Ajay, you can count me in." Eric stated. "You in Bobby?" Ashton asked. "Hell yes I am. She fucked you with enough." Robert answered. "Good." "Are you going to ask us?" Traci asked. "No because I know you two are down already." Ashton answered. "You got that right sis." ODB stated saluting her with her flask. Ashton titled her coffee cup back at her.

Chris's jaw drop seeing Ashton standing in the lobby an hour later her hair considerably shorter then was last night, she had stolen Eric's black baseball hat with the skull on to wear with her outfit. "Dude is her hair shorter?" Alex asked. "I was just going to ask that." Rhino stated coming up to them. "CAGE!" Rhino stated. The blonde turned and smiled brilliantly at him. "Hi Rhino." she stated when she came over to them. "What happened to your hair?" he asked. "Taylor." Ashton answered hugging Alex who tugged on the layer still in shock. Seeing the looks on their faces. "Don't worry guys, it's nothing that I can't handle. And besides I am packing plenty back up for payback this time." Ashton stated, seeing Jimmy come into the lobby. Ashton shot a pretty smile at him. He was on her list for payback right up with Taylor.

"She is evil! And I love it!" Robert laughed seeing Jimmy trip over his own feet. "I agree." Eric stated. He and Robert knew how evil and devious that Ashton could be. "I bow down to the master!" Traci stated as Ashton walked back over to them. "You made the poor man trip." "I know, it's pretty great isn't it?" Ashton said rubbing her nails on her tee shirt. "I would so kiss you!" ODB stated. Ashton turned to her both hands on her hips, a eyebrow cocked underneath Eric's hat. "Really now?" "Yes really." "Okay then." Ashton stated. Taylor Wilde should be afraid, be very afraid.


	17. Team 3D Joins The Frontline

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

A/N: I just decided on a whim last night when i was working on this, that Robert is going to try and start dating Ashton, and Ashton is going to get her renvege on Jimmy in the next chapter.

* * *

**Team 3D joins the Frontline**

They were back in Orlando now, Ashton was debuting her new look at the show tonight. "Lace up your boots baby girl. You coming down ringside with me tonight." ODB shouted smacking Ashton on the ass. "Hello. Nice to see you too." Ashton said rubbing her backside in pain. Joe and Ashton exchanged a look. "Yeah I don't even want to know." Joe stated. Rhino looked at Ashton, "Cage can I have word with you before we go down there?" "Sure thing." Ashton replied standing from the bench. "Listen, I want Brother Ray and Devon with us. They know you, I want you to talk to them, make sure that Lauren and JB don't see you talking to them. Can you do that for me?" Rhino asked. "Sure thing you got it." Ashton answered. "I knew I can count on you." Rhino stated before going back into the locker room. "Hey dig Ashton's shirt." Jay said as the knockout walked back into the locker room. Ashton looked down at her shirt and smiled, "Got a problem with it?" "No it's you." ODB stated, Ashton sat down on the bench real quick. "I don't you want smacking my ass again." Ashton said. Causing the men to laugh.

The frontline made their way to the ring, Ashton walking out with ODB, Ashton smiling and shaking her head wanting to bury her face into her hands. While ODB was taking swigs off of her flask.

Rhino had the microphone in his hand. The guns were on the ropes, Alex sitting, Chris leaning against them. ODB was standing next to Jay and Creed, Eric on the other side of Creed, Ashton standing by AJ and Joe. Rhino started talking. Ashton started fiddling with her bracelet. Was she really listening to Rhino? Not really she was trying to figure out what to say to Brother Ray and Brother Devon. The only reason that Ray and Devon knew her was because of her older brother. She showed she was cofindent but she was really scared. Her head shot up when the Main Event Mafia's music started. Everyone turned to the tunnels. Chris and Alex got off of the ropes and walked over to where they were standing. She hated those guys with a flaming passion after what they did to her brother, what they did to Petey. Ashton looked at AJ who was standing next to her, "What did he say?" AJ shrugged his shoulders.

Once they got backstage, Rhino, AJ and Joe went to talk to 3D. Ashton paced around, that was until Robert Roode came up to her. "Baby bear." "Hey Bobby." Robert pulled her into a hug. She smiled and hugged him back. "I ordered that stuff for you, it will be here right before the pay per view." "You rock Bobby." "I know." Robert stated pulling back from the hug. "It's coming in from Seattle." "Bobby, I should kiss you!" Ashton stated before standing on her tip toes and kissing Robert right smack on the smacker. "You should do that more often." Robert stated. "I think I will." Seeing that AJ, Joe and Rhino left the locker room followed by Lauren. Ashton knew that was her cue. "I will catch up to after the show." "You got it baby bear." Robert stated watching her walk away.

She walked into the locker room of Team 3D. "Do you guys mind if I talk to you?" she asked. "Sure anything for you Baby Cage." Devon stated putting his hands in his pockets. Ray looked at her. "Look, I know Rhino, AJ and Joe were just in here trying to talk you guys into joining us. And I know the Mafia is aiming for you to join them."

Rhino paced on the outside of the tunnel waiting for their cue to go down. Ashton didn't say what she said to 3D. She kept very quiet about the whole thing. The blonde that Rhino was thinking about was now sitting in their locker room, sitting between Eric Young and Jay Lethal. She and EY were plotting something talking in very low voices. The war machine followed AJ and Joe out to the ring area. And groaned 10 minutes later when he saw the brothers come in suites.

Ashton groaned also as Robert Roode came up to her and EY. "This isn't going to end up pretty mark my words." Ashton stated. Robert put his arm around Ashton, pressing his lips against her ear. "Do you want to go out tonight just the two of us?" he asked. Ashton nodded her head. "Dude did you see that?" Alex Shelley asked seeing the brawl going on in the ring. "Team 3D has joined the Frontline." Rhino got back stage and basically attack Ashton with a hug. "Whatever you say to them, I am glad you did." "No problem. Hey Terry?" "Yeah?" "I need breath." "Right. Sorry." "You ready to go Ash?" Robert asked coming up to them. "Sure."

Chris watched confused as Robert and Ashton walked off together. "Did I miss something? Since when did they start hanging out together again by themselves without Petey or Eric with them?" He asked. Brother Ray laughed, "Those two are going on what we call a date." "Remember Chris, you two are just friends anyways." Alex stated, "You are the one that wanted it like this." "You shouldn't really have taken it out of her pants to begin with." Rhino added. Chris glared and shook his head before walking away. This whole thing sucked major ass. More then Mick Foley's wardrobe.

"So what's up Bobby? You never want to go out just the two of us?" Ashton asked sitting across from him. "Do you remember a couple of months ago when I was driving you back to Tampa?" Ashton looked at him, "No not really." "You know after you beat the hell out of Taylor?" "Oh yeah." Ashton said smirking. "You remember what you asked me?" "What it would be like if we would get back together?" Ashton stated. Robert nodded his head. "What do you think we were to get back together now?" he asked. "It could be wicked." Ashton answered smiling, "But I don't want it ruining our friendship. Bobby we have been friends for too long." "I know baby, I won't let us trying to be a couple again ruin our friendship. I almost lost you once." Robert stated. Ashton nodded her head remembering the whole Miss Brooks and Miss Banks storyline. That almost destroyed their friendship. It took a couple of months for the strength and trust that they had to get back to normal. "You promise?" Ashton asked. "I promise. I swear on my tag belt that nothing will ruin our relationship."


	18. Handcuffs and feathers

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: I decided that Ashton needed to have some bounding time with Alex. _

_**Handcuffs and Feathers**_

"Ajay what the hell are you doing here?" Alex Shelley asked seeing Ashton Cage standing in Spencer's gift shop. "Don't worry about it Lex. Just a little payback." she stated "Against?" Alex asked. "Jimmy Rave. This whole little make over is his partly his fault." Ashton answered motioning to her hair. "Oh really?" Alex stated. "Yeah." Ashton stated looking around the store and frowned. "What not finding what you are looking for?" Alex questioned. "No." "Do you mind me asking me what you are looking for?" "Handcuffs." Ashton answered an evil glint coming into her brown eyes. "Oh kinky. Have you tried Fredrick's?" "Haha no, I haven't. do you want to go with me?" "Sure."

Chris was wondering where Alex went, the raven hair man took Bonnie back to her father's that morning. He told him that he was coming right back afterwards. Chris sat down on the end of the bed. He pulled the package that his mom sent out to him. He opened it and smiled seeing what she had sent him pictures form when he and Ashton were back in Detroit. He shook his head, they were so happy. So prefect. Ashton was in essences the prefect girlfriend. She was always so clam and collected always smiling. They were happy together. For now he was settling for being her friend, but he is going to fight like hell to get her back. Either if he had to go though Robert Roode and Jimmy Rave to get her back. He was going to get her back. Chris Sabin was determined man.

"Dude, that is nasty." Ashton giggled as Alex held up a rather revealing corset. " I like it." "Of course you would." "You mean to tell me of all the years that you have been friends with Petey and Eric, Roode. You didn't figure out what they liked?" Alex asked turning to the small blonde standing. "Petey is extremely private about that kind of stuff. EY and I never talked about that kind of stuff. And as for Bobby. I will never tell you about the stuff I know he has experimented with, what we experimented with." Ashton answered. Alex's jaw dropped, "Wait I thought you told Christian that Chris was your first!" "Eric has a big fucking mouth." Ashton sighed, "I only said that so Christian would freak out and beat the hell out of Bobby." "Oh man. Ajay you never cease to amaze to me." "I will take that as a complement." "You should." "Now tell me what makes Alex Shelley hot?" Ashton asked. "I am not telling you.' "Fine I will just ask Chris or better yet I will ask Bonnie. You know we women love to gossip." Ashton teased. "Shut it." Alex growled. "OHHH I made Alex mad!" Ashton grinned.

Alex couldn't help but smile back. This was the Ashton he knew and loved, the one that could take shit and flip it right back at him. The Detroit native watched the knock out walk over to the shoes and accessories. "Oh my god! Alex! Come here!" Ashton shouted. The man rushed over to her, "What's wrong Ajay?"

Chris heard the laughter coming from down the hall. "I can't believe you did that Ajay." Alex laughed. "I swear to god it slipped!" Ashton giggled, "Hi Chrissy." "Hi what happened?" he asked accepting the hug from Ashton. "Well I meet up little miss Ashton here at Spencer's. We went and got some stuff for her payback towards Jimmy." Chris didn't like where this was going, those two caused a lot of trouble. "We went out to eat afterwards and this waitress was being the world's biggest bitch." Chris grinned knowing Ashton. "So Ashton spilled her mountain dew all over her." "And like I have been telling you for the past half an hour that it was an accident." Ashton giggled. Alex had brilliant idea, "Hey Ajay you wanna go tonight with us?" Ashton nodded her head from where she was laying down next to Chris. "I just make a phone call really quick." she was suppose to be going out with Robert that night along with a bunch of his friends from Canada. Ashton stood from the bed and stood in the hallway.

"_Hey Baby." _"Hey yourself." _"What's wrong? You sound like your upset."_ "I am afraid you are going to be upset with me when I will tell you that I can't come tonight." _"You can't come tonight why not?" _"I promised Alex I would go out with him tonight. Since Bonnie is leaving for Concord. And besides I don't fit with your friends Bobby." _"I know I was really looking forward to having you there tonight." _"How about this? Instead of me riding with EY and the guys to the pay per view, I will ride with you." _"That sounds pretty good. Does that mean you will room with me also?" _Robert asked now grinning. "Of course." _"Okay, I guess I can't be too upset with you. Have with Shelley." _"I will." Ashton sighed, thank god that it was true that the Nashes were going out to Concord to get Bonnie's stuff or she would be fucked over hardcore. "Everything okay?" Chris asked. "Yeah. Just taking care of something." Ashton answered.

Later that night, they got back from the club, all three completely sober not wanting to relive the last time that one of them got drunk. Ashton was too tired to drive up to Tampa so she was crashing with the guns. Chris came out of the bathroom and spotted something sticking out of one the bags that Alex and Ashton had carried with them. "Ash, why do you have feathers?" he asked causing the two people already in bed to bust out laughing. Chris rolled his eyes before he got into bed next to Ashton.


	19. Sugar Pie Honey Bunch

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: So the payback for Jimmy is in this chapter. I think it kind of sucks. but oh well. and there is a whole bunch of Robert/Ashton in this for nic-002001, i just have to add that I love how Robert Roode came down at At Against All Odds on the keg. It was freaking brilliant. _

* * *

_**Sugar Pie Honey Bunch**_

Robert Roode wrapped his arm around Ashton as they walked into the grocery store. She reached up and interlocked their fingers together. Even though they still hadn't decided to get back together, they still showed the same affection that they usually did. Ashton was really affection with her former Team Canada team mates. Before she started dating Chris, she would give Petey, Eric and Robert kisses good luck before they got into the ring. It slowed down a little when she started dating Chris. But now it was back to normal. "Did you have fun last night?" he asked.

"Yeah, it ended up being me, Alex, Chris and Sonjay going out. Sonjay got plowed." Ashton answered. "How plowed?" Robert asked as he grabbed a basket. "Plowed enough to have Alex carry back to his room." "You stayed there?"

"Yes I did, by the time we got back, I was dead on my feet." "You spelt in the same bed as him didn't you?" "Bobby." Ashton warned, "You promised you would try to be nice." "I know but baby, I still don't like him." Robert hold the basket up in defense, "Let's not talk about him. Did you get a hold of Rave?" "Yes, it about cost me an arm and leg getting the number from Christy." "How did you get out of her?" Robert asked as they walked slowly down the isles. "I told her that I would go to one of her training session with AJ and see if she is breathing to much into the looks he gives her." Robert laughed. "Hush!" Ashton said clearly amused also. "So what's this I hear about you wearing hooker boots last night?' he asked. "Who told you?" "Jackie." "Yeah, Alex talked me into buying them." "I have to see these!" "You will, I will put on a little fashion show for you this weekend." "I love the way you think." "I know you do." Ashton commented before she stopped walking. "What?" "It's Cambree and Eric." Ashton answered pointing to where she was looking. Robert looked over at them, "Oh god, can Eric be anymore dorky?"

"Bobby, if I remember you were just as dorky the first time you asked me out too." Ashton answered before slapping Robert's stomach. He hunched over slightly. "What are we going to do?" He asked seeing Eric coming towards where they were at. "Act normal." Ashton answered. "Ash? Bobby?" Eric asked coming over to them, "What are you doing here?" "Shopping." Robert answered holding up the basket. "What are you doing here Showtime?" Ashton asked. "Oh nothing." "So you call us seeing you with Cambree nothing?" Robert asked. "Busted." Ashton giggled. "That was nothing." "EY you know that you can't lie to us. Especially not me and you now that." Ashton stated. "I will tell you later in the car." "I am not riding with you this time around. I promised Bobby I would ride with him." "Okay, then I will call and tell you later." Eric stated. "Promise?" "Promise. I really have to go."

Once the former superhero was out of their sight, Ashton turned to Robert, "How come I feel like we are going to lose him down a rabbit hole one of these days?" Robert laughed, "Because it's Eric and he has disappeared a lot." Ashton nodded her head.

"Bobby, I am not smearing him with Honey!" Ashton giggled a short time later. "Why not? It will make the feathers stick." "Do I want to know how you know that?" "Don't you remember?" Ashton looked up at Robert before she started giggling. "Oh yeah. That's why I don't like honey."

Ashton looked around her room in Bobby's condo a short time later. "Okay baby bear, I will be right down the hall if you need me." Robert stated before pecking Ashton on the lips.

Robert sat in his room watching a movie waiting for Ashton's cue, he heard her laughter coming from down the hall. "Hey Bobby?" he heard Ashton call. "Bobby? Who is Bobby?" he heard Jimmy Rave's voice asked. Robert walked into the room, "Robert Roode, Ashton is the only one that calls me Bobby." "Good job babe." He stated walking around the bed. She had handcuffed Jimmy to the bed, and proceeded to smear honey on his body then she dumped a whole bunch of feathers onto his body. The kicker for Robert was that she had used some of her glitter make up that she wore the last Halloween that Team Canada was together. Robert laughed and nodded his head and took his camera out of his pocket and snapped a picture. "Shall we go? We can't keep James waiting forever, you know how he gets." "Of course." Ashton answered before putting her finger in her mouth, "That honey is pretty good." "Really?" Robert asked. "Yeah here taste it." Ashton answered putting some more on her finger and holding it out to Robert. Robert took her finger in his mouth and licked the honey off of her finger. "Very good."

"HELLO! Don't leave me here." Jimmy shouted, the former couple turned around and smiled. "Don't worry Jimmy, we will make sure that some one will come and get you before we leave." Ashton grinned. Robert grabbed the honey off of the nightstand. "Have a good night." Robert stated as he and Ashton walked out of the room.


	20. Bobby and Ashton

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: I am getting to Taylor's payback in a few chapters. I watched some of the old TNA PPVs today and I had to add James Storm back into this. _

* * *

"Hey Christy, it's Ashton Cage." _"Hi sweetie how are you?" _Ashton grinned at Robert as he pulled into the parking lot of where they were picking of Jacqueline and James Storm. "I am good listen, you might want to go un hand cuff Jimmy." "_Un handcuffed?" _Christy asked. Ashton giggled, "Yeah you remember how long my hair was?" _"Yes. I do, I was so jealous of it." _"Jimmy had something to do with it." "_Oh. Where is he at?" _"Did you go to the party at Robert's?" _"Yes." _"He is there. The sliding glass door is unlocked. He is upstairs third door on the right." Ashton stated as James and Jackie got into the back seat. _"Okay, thanks for telling me." _Christy answered.

"What did you two do today?" James asked as Robert put the car into gear. They exchanged a look before they busted out laughing. "What? Did you two get down and dirty or something?" James asked causing Ashton to choke on her mountain dew. While Robert looked in the backseat at them. "Don't even start with that James." "You two did!" James shouted. Ashton turned to her friend, "Do we really have to drive there with me?" "Yes. James behave." "No way." "James I am going to kick your ass, if you don't stop." Ashton stated now annoyed with him. James just laughed. "Dude she is serious, she will kick your ass." Robert stated. "Eh?" James commented. "You are such an asshole James." Ashton stated rolling her eyes.

There was no doubt in James's mind that Ashton could kick his ass. He remember seeing with Team Canada she would take guys down that were half her size. Her brother Christian was a good example of it. James shook his head, never double cross the Cages, you will have or both of them coming after you and it wasn't pretty when it happened.

Peyton Banks was one example of it. He heard laughter coming from the front seat. "What's so funny?" He asked leaning forward. "I sent that picture to Traci. She said that she should have been involved somehow." Ashton stated. "How are you two going to get Taylor's stuff?" Robert asked. Ashton noticed that James's head was right there. "Can I help you?" she asked. "No." James saw the look that Ashton and Robert were giving him and shrank back.

"That's when ODB comes in, you know how she acts to be her friend." "God you are an evil woman and I love you for it." Robert stated. "I love you too Bobby. Has Eric called you?" she asked. "No. it's going to kill you not knowing what's going to kill you not knowing what's going on between him and Cambree." "You got that right. How many times did you three stick your noses into mine and Chris's relationship?" Ashton asked. "True but in our defense you were dating the enemy." Robert stated. "Okay let me rephrase that how many times did you three crash our dates?" Ashton asked. "Busted!" Jacqueline crackled from the backseat. Robert didn't answer, he just kept his eyes on the road. "That's what I thought." She muttered under her breath. They sat in silence for awhile before Ashton started messing with Robert's radio. "HEY! That's not fair come she gets to do that?" James asked outraged every time he touched the radio he got bitched out. "Because she isn't Ashton, she would do it anyways." Robert answered as Ashton leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley and Bonnie Nash all looked at their phones at the same time. 'What? The? Hell?" they all asked at the same time. They all got the picture of Jimmy Rave handcuffed to the bed with multicolored feathers, pink, red and orange glitter covering his body. "Ashton is a pure evil genius." Bonnie stated. "You have no idea.' Chris agreed. "What's that suppose to mean?" Alex asked. "Don't worry about it." Chris said before turning to his locker.

"BOBBY PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT!" Ashton shouted as Robert span around in a circle with her in his arms. The Dudleys who were passing stopped, "Roode don't hurt, we need her in that 6 knockout tag team match at Final Resolution." Devon stated. "You heard the man. Put me down." Ashton stated. "No, I don't think that I want too." Ashton huffed and looked at the Dudleys. "I didn't say put you down, I said don't hurt her." Devon stated. "I wouldn't hurt my baby bear." Robert stated. Ashton rolled her eyes, she heard that one before. Robert hugged her to his chest.

"You might as well as carry me to the locker room then." Ashton stated resting her head on Robert's shoulder. "You know what this reminds me of?" he asked. "No." Ashton answered. "That prank we played on Coach D'Amore and the rest of the team." "Oh yeah. I remember that." Ashton stated giggling, "I thought Coach was going to kill us." "I am surprised he didn't it." "Christian wouldn't be too happy if he did. I am the only little sister he has got. You know what would be funny?" "What?" "If we were do that again." "A lot of people would kill us." "I know. I figure I am already going to hell might as well, getting there quicker."


	21. Ajay and the guns

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: I should have another chapter up today. I hate Valentines's day so.. This is still a Chris Sabin Fic. with a little bit of Robert Roode added in on it. _

_**Ajay and The Guns**_

"Hey Ajay! Ajay!" Alex Shelley shouted seeing the blonde woman coming out BeerMoneyInc's locker room. "Hey Alex." Ashton stated turning around. "Listen I want you do me a huge favor." "What kind of favor? And will it involve Bonnie kicking my ass?" Ashton asked. "No, I was wondering if you would come over and hang out with us. I need a partner to play in the Mario Kart. Bonnie said she would partner with Chris." Ashton thought about it chewing on her lower lip. "You got it." Alex smiled in success, "So." "So what?" "Why are you hanging out with the likes of Robert Roode and James Storm." "Oh sweet Jesus not you too." "What do you mean?" Alex asked putting his arm around her as they walked back towards the Frontline's locker room. "Between you and Chris I don't know who is worse? I mean Bobby has been one of my best friends since forever. James is just a pain in the ass." Ashton answered. "By the way, I love the picture of Jimmy." "Thanks."

They walked into the locker room, "ERIC YOUNG!" Ashton shouted seeing her best friend. The blonde Mohawk man turned around. "Why the hell didn't you call me?" Everyone in the locker room turned and looked at the two former team mates. 'I forgot." "Bull shit. You never forget to call me." "I am sorry." Eric stated. "What is going on with you EY?" Ashton asked looking at him, she squinted her eyes at him before her face broke out in a smile. "Oh my god! Eric honey." Ashton cooed. His face turned red, it wasn't from the fact that Ashton called him honey that was just normal for her. "Ash not in here." "What's going on?" AJ asked as he and Cambree walked into the room, Eric's blush deepened. "OH!" Ashton stated before she tore out of the locker room. "Bobby! Bobby!" Ashton shouted seeing Robert. "Where is the fire Lil' Darlin'?" James asked. "Guess what!" she said ignoring the cowboy. "What's up Ajay?" "Eric got laid, that's why he didn't call me, like he was suppose too." "Are you sure?" Robert asked. "Positive. You remember that Tanya chick from a couple of years ago?" "Yeah, that one that you almost decked for being so damn stupid." "Okay, you remember that when he disappeared like hours." "Oh yeah, I remember that he couldn't look at you and he turned this really ugly red color." "Kind of like now." James added pointing out Eric who was walking towards them. "Exactly. So do you think he spelt with Cambree." "Oh yeah. Mark my words, I will find out what happened between the two." "I know you will and it wouldn't be you if you didn't it." Robert answered as Eric held his hand out to Ashton, "Come on Ajay, Rhino doesn't want any of the Frontline members by themselves." "Okay. See you boys." Ashton said kissing both of Robert's and James's cheeks before she walked out with Eric.

Ashton stood next to Eric and ODB was they got ready to film the opening to segment. "So you coming with us tonight?" Chris asked Ashton who had just finished her make up. "Yes. You know I can't refuse a good game of Mario Kart." Ashton answered, before mocking Jimmy Rave and throwing up the rock on sign and sticking her tongue out, causing everyone in the locker room to laugh. "I know something you don't know." Ashton sang, before Eric threw his hand over her mouth. "Eww! Ajay that's gross." Eric said whipping his hand on his tights. Ashton shrugged her shoulders. "Come EY let's go. You have a match."

"God, I love that woman." Chris muttered under his breath, as he watched Ashton and Eric walk out of the locker room. He shook his head, he was hoping he could talk to her tonight. Bonnie and Alex were going to disappear after awhile. Hopefully leaving the two to talk.

"I hate that guy!" Ashton stated as she and Eric walked backstage. "What kind of man does that?" she asked. Eric shrugged his shoulders as they headed towards their locker room. Brother Ray was already prepping for his talk with the Frontline. ODB handed Ashton her flask. "Cheers Sis." Ashton stated taking a hit off of it. She pulled a face before handing it back.

"I hope Ray knows what he is doing." Ashton as she followed Alex and Chris out to the locker room. 'I am sure that he knows what he is doing baby." Chris assured Ashton. "I just don't trust those guys as far as I can throw them." Ashton stated causing her two male companions to laugh. "Seriously guys it's not funny, look at what they did to Christian. Look at what they did to Petey. They are nothing but a bunch of egoistical, self centered old guys."

"Ouch tell us how you really feel Miss. Cage." Sting's voice stated as the Main Event Mafia minus their leader walked up to them. Chris and Alex were automatically on the defensive, each one of them standing on either side of Ashton. "If I really told you how I felt, it wouldn't be very lady like." Ashton said. "We are sorry." "No you aren't. you took out my big brother and one of my best friends. You guys are assholes. No one better then the last. Stinger, my brother trusted you, I trusted you. I thought you were better then that." Ashton stated before turning and walking away, Chris and Alex following her.

"Hey Ajay, you alright?" Chris asked once they caught up to her. Her eyes were filled with tears, Chris didn't think twice about pulling her into his arms and hugging her. "I am good." she muttered a short time later pulling back from Chris, whipping her eyes. "Are you sure?" Alex asked as he and Chris exchanged a look. "Yeah. You know women Alex we are emotional train wrecks sometimes." "But never you Ajay, never you. You are always in control and hard as nails." Alex stated. "Even the strong ones break down Lex."

Ashton was never going to admit seeing her brother getting his ass handed to him, scared her. In her eyes Christian Cage was strong, indestructible and protective. Seeing him being laid out like changed everything. Or even seeing Petey Williams, someone who was a tough as nails never backing down from a fight being flung off that ladder and getting her hands covered in his blood. Gave her nightmares. She actually had to get up in the middle of the night and crawl in bed next to Eric. She had never said why she did it.

Bonnie laughed as she watched her boyfriend and their friend fly around the race track. "Alex. Don't . you are going to lose." Ashton stated. "No, I won't." "You say that every time." Chris said from where he sat on the other side of the couch.

"Come on Ajay." Chris stated, Ashton had fallen asleep on the couch. "No go away." "Ash, you aren't going to sleep on the couch. I won't let you." Ashton slowly opened her eyes. "Come on." she allowed him to lead her down the hall towards his room. Leaving her cell phone laying on the couch. With 5 text messages from Robert and 3 missed called from Eric, Petey and her brother.


	22. Confused

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: Hopefully this doesn't confuse anyone. I felt the need to create some drama..._

_**Confusion**_

Alex Shelley looked around the living room of the condo hearing the ringing of a cell phone. He found the ringing device and knew it wasn't his, Bonnie's or Chris's. that left one person. Ashton. She was still there. He walked down the hall to Chris's room. He opened the door slowly. He smiled seeing them, Ashton was sleeping on her side, the right side of her face buried in the pillow. Chris had his arm wrapped her holding her close to him. Ashton rolled over and buried her face into Chris's chest. Alex had a feeling that all hell was going to break loose. "Hey Bonnie, do me a favor and go up Sabin and Ashton." "You mean she is still here?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah. They looked pretty cozy." Before Alex could finish his girlfriend was down the hallway and on the bed jumping up and down.

Ashton stirred and saw the chest and arms of Chris Sabin. _"What the hell did I do?" _Ashton thought. "BONNIE!!" The blonde woman laughed and jumped off the bed and took off running. Chris looked down at Ashton, "Sorry." "It's okay. I should go." Ashton muttered, "I have to find my phone first." Chris watched as Ashton walked out of the room. He couldn't believe he let himself hold her like that.

"Hey 'Lex you seen my phone?" Ashton asked. "Yeah it's right here. I think you need to call your brother back, he has been calling you non stop." "Thanks." Ashton said walking outside to her car, thankfully she had followed the Guns up there. She called her brother back first thing. _"ASHTON JORDAN CAGE! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHY WEREN'T YOU ANSWERING YOUR PHONE! I HAVE BEEN WORRIED FUCKING SICK ABOUT YOU!" _"Christian calm down big brother. I am fine, I was out Alex's last night and I fell asleep. I promise nothing happened. "_Ajay, I thought that the Mafia got to you. Like they did to me and Petey. It would have killed me knowing that something happened to you." _"Christian. Everything is okay. I had a run in with them though." _"Are you okay?" _"Yeah, The Guns were with me." Hearing Christian growl. "As much as you hate Chris, Fatso he and Alex protected me last night. And when I had a breakdown he was the one to comfort me." Ashton stated. _"I am glad he was there for you. I am not going to like it but I am glad he was there for you." _Ashton smiled at that. _"Do me a favor and call your team Canada friends they are worried about you too." _"I will do that right now." Ashton stated.

Robert Roode jumped hearing his phone ring, he and Eric had been hanging out. _**"I am a Barbie Girl In A Barbie World."**_ "Ajay!" _"Hey Bobby." _Eric looked over at Robert who nodded his head. "Where were you?" _"I was with the Guns last night." _"Oh." _"Don't be like that Robert, you know that we are trying to be friends. And Alex and Bonnie are my friends too. It's not fair for me to ignore them too." _"I know. But still Ajay he hurt you." _"I know he did. You don't think I don't know that Bob? I feel it everyday. It still hurts damn it." _"Baby bear calm down, I am sorry." _"GET OFF MY ASS YOU FUCKING PRICK!" _he heard Ashton shout, "Ajay pull over. You are upset. I don't want you getting in accident. Where are you?" he didn't want her driving period. _"Umm almost to the café that we used to go to all the time." _"Okay stay there, EY and I will be right there." Robert said

"I am screwed! I am so screwed!" Ashton muttered as she rushed her way though the backstage area at the Impact Zone she was going to the one woman that she could above everyone else and that was Traci Brooks the big sister she always wanted and never got. "Trace?" she asked sticking her head in the office. "Hey Ajay. What's up?" "Can I talk to you?" "Sure come on in." Ashton sat in the chair that was in front of Traci's desk. "I am fucked." "Why?" "Because I am." "Ash, how do you expect me to give you advice if you don't tell me what's wrong." "Last week, I slept with Chris." "Like as in you two rode the hobby horse together?" Traci asked. "Yeah." Ashton had went out with Guns and Bonnie again and she and Chris got carried away. "And then I kind of sort spelt with Bobby too." "Jesus Christ Ashton. You are fucked." "I know. What am I going to do? I mean with Bobby, I feel comfortable and protected. He would never hurt me. Then there is Chris we had that wild streak, it was dangerous. And I loved it. Now I am not to sure. God I am so confused!" "Wild Streak?" Traci asked. "Yeah. We did it on everything." "Everything?" "Yes T, everything, kitchen table, kitchen counter, the backseat of his car. The X division lockerroom." Traci whistled, "Damn girl. Who knew sweet innocent little Ashton Cage was a nympho." Ashton giggled, "What am I going to do? I mean I can't even look at the two and tonight I have to tag with the Guns against Sting, Kevin and Bonnie." "You are going to out there and kick some ass. And try not do anything stupid. Stick close to EY." "Okay." "What are you going to this weekend?" "Easy, Saturday Edge and Christian want me in Tampa and then Sunday we are here for the PPV." "Good, come I will walk you back to the Frontline locker room."

The two girls walked back to the Frontline locker room. Rhino was waiting for them. "You have it all worked out that she is going to be taking Taylor's place?' "Yes. Don't worry about it Terry." Ashton wiggled her eyebrows at the two before going into the locker room, where she was greeted by the other members. Creed bumped his hip with hers, causing both of them to laugh. AJ Styles and Samoa Joe laughed as well. They needed to have some amusement in this war. Ashton Cage played as much as she worked.


	23. Final Resolution

****

Got Go My Own Way

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: Okay, so Ashton is going to be making her decision soon. There is going to be some drama leading up to it first. _

* * *

Ashton walked into the Frontline's locker room for the Pay per view. She had spent Friday and Saturday with her brothers in Tampa. Eric looked at her. "You okay Ajay?" he asked her. "I am good.' Ashton answered, putting a peice of her hair behind her ear. Rhino came up to Ashton, "You ready for the knockout match?" "Yes Almighty Rhino, I am ready." "Good." Rhino said. "Can I ask you about the whole situation with Traci?" "How did you know about that?" Rhino asked turning around and facing the grinning Canadian. "You are forgetting I am Traci's best friend, she tells me everything." Ashton stated pointing to herself. "You breath a word of it. I will..' "I know Rhino. You will Gore, Gore, Gore Me." Ashton grinned mimicking Rhino, causing Eric, Creed and Lethal to laugh. "Kid you are lucky that you are so damn cute." Rhino stated as Ashton shrugged her shoulders.

"You ready to kick some beauty queen ass?" ODB asked coming up to Ashton who had just finishing put on her orange and black entire. She and Eric were matching for the night. "You got that right." Ashton answered feeling risky she followed Chris and Alex out of the locker room. "Hey Sabin!" the bigger man turned around, "Hey Cage." She glanced around the surrounding area making sure that Robert was nowhere to be found. Ashton walked up to Sabin, grabbing him around his neck pressed her lips against his. Chris smiled into the kiss, he pulled her into him. "Good luck." Ashton stated whipping her mouth off. "Thanks." "What about me?" Alex asked pointing to himself. "You have a girlfriend pally." Ashton answered before rolling her eyes at the pitiful look on Alex's face, she pecked him on his cheek.

The guns walked away, "I think now is a good time to tell you that she still has feelings for you." Alex stated. "What? How long have you known that for?" Chris asked. "Since the night she came back. Don't tell her that though. I don't need her kicking my ass." Alex answered. "Okay." Chris answered nodding his head knowing that his ex girlfriend still had feelings for him made him happy.

Robert Roode came up behind Ashton and put his arms around her. "Hi Bobby." "How did you know it was me?" Robert asked. "Because I do." Ashton answered turning around and facing him. "Were you where you this weekend?" "I was up in Tampa with my brothers." "Why?" "Because they missed me." Ashton answered snuggling into Robert's chest. "I missed you too." "I know. You see me all the time. They don't." "Ajay! Petey wants to talk to you." Eric called. "Tell him I will be right there." Ashton called back. "Go." Robert stated before he swatted Ashton's ass. "That's mine!" She teased before she walked off. Before she got all the way in the locker room she paused and shook her ass. Causing Robert to laugh and shake his head.

"Petey my main man, how is it going?" Ashton asked taking her phone from Eric, and sitting down next to Eric. "Come Angel, we got a match and miss prisses asses to kick." ODB stated. "BAM!" She yelled. Ashton looked at Eric before making a circle in the air by her ear signaling she was crazy. Eric laughed and nodded his head. _**"This 6 person knockout match is schedule for one fall introducing first representing the Main Event Mafia. Sharmell." **_Roxxi, Ashton and ODB all rolled their eyes, _**"And her tag team partners representing the Beautiful People, Angelina Love and Velvet Sky." **_"I will see you girls out there." Roxxi stated as her music hit. _**"And their opponents introducing first from New Orleans Louisiana, the hardcore knockout ROXXI!" **_ODB and Ashton looked at each other, "Let's do it!" Ashton stated knocking her fist with ODB's. This was the first time since she return that she was going to be wrestling. _**"And her tag team partners introducing first representing the Frontline, from Toronto, Canada Ashton Cage!" **_Ashton walked out of the tunnel smiling, she pulled a Christian by tapping her heart twice and blowing a kiss. _**"And their tag team partner also representing the Frontline, from Minneapolis Minnesota. ODB!" **_

The team of Roxxi, ODB and Ashton were victorious, seeing the Beautiful People and Sharmell on the outside of the ring. Ashton brought both of her fists up to her eyes acting she was crying before she waved at them. "You are such a bitch!" Velvet shouted. "I know. Thanks for telling me though." Ashton stated before pulling herself on the turnbuckle still grinning. "Come on!" Roxxi called to the smiling Canadian. They didn't think they could get the smile off of Ashton's face. Robert was waiting for them backstage, he wasn't expecting Ashton to launch herself on him. It nearly knocked him off balance much to the amusement of Eric who was waiting for his match. "I need to breath Baby Bear." "Opps, Sorry." Ashton giggled before untangling herself from him and going to Eric and hugging him. "You still going ringside?" "Duh. This time I am sitting with Mike and Don. Doing some commentary." Ashton answered.

While Ashton was sitting next to Don and Mike doing commentary. James Storm was questioning Robert about his and Ashton's night of passion. It didn't go unheard by Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley who were standing by waiting to go back out to the ring and bitch about Mick Foley and how they got screwed. "What did he say?" Chris asked looking over to them. "I think he said he had sex with Ashton." Alex answered. "That's right my boy here did the wild thing with Ashton all night." James boasted. Chris turned ashen face at the thought.

Just as the smiling Ashton and Eric Young walked backstage. Ashton stopped walking and looked at them. "Oh fuck." she muttered. "What's wrong Ajay?" Eric asked. Ashton knew she couldn't keep it a secret from Eric any longer stood on her tip toes and whispered into his ear what happened. Eric looked down at her, Ashton looked ashamed of herself. He hugged her to him. No matter how much she fucked up she was still going to be his little Tinkerbelle. Feisty and full of life. Robert watched though narrowed eyes as Ashton brushed though the guns running towards the Frontline's locker room. AJ Styles, Samoa Joe, Rhino, Brother Ray and Brother Devon were still in there. "You okay Cage?" Joe asked, startling the blonde out of her trance. "Great never better." Ashton answered. "You sure Ajay? You look like you are going to be sick?" AJ asked. "Damn it! I said I was fine!" Ashton answered. All the guys looked at each other. "oh shit. I am sorry! I am just a little frazzled." Ashton stated before she turned to get her street clothes out of her locker.

Eric came into the locker room, "Ajay. Whatever you did to them those nights. I would sure like to know because, Bobby is look like he is going to kill someone and Chris is livid." Ashton banged her head on her locker. _"That's IT! I am going home to Canada. I am going to go Granny's go into my old room and I am going to hide there for the rest of my life." _Ashton thought. "What are you talking about Eric?" AJ asked. "I guess Ashton here did both Chris and Robert in the same week. And now both of them know about it." Eric answered. "Ajay. You have to make it right with Sabin, the Frontline isn't going to be torn apart because of this." AJ stated. "I will AJ, don't worry about it." Ashton stated disappearing into the showering area. She fucked up big time, she fucked up worse then Edge did when he married Vickie Guerrero.


	24. Fistfights and Runaways

****

Got Go My Own Way

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

A/N: Thanks goes to Sinfully Delicious for her idea, I ended up using both idea. Just a warning there is a lot of swearing in this chapter. Ashton has a foul mouth.

* * *

_**Fist Fights and Runaways**_

Chris Sabin tried making eye contact with Ashton who was looking any where but him. Her eyes were clued on her phone. She couldn't ask for anymore time off, Jeff would be furious. Especially since she had a match against Sonjur Bolt the coming week. She was just going to have to face her actions. Why did they have to be so damn attractive? "Damn it! Ashton fucking talk to me!" Chris shouted slamming his fist on the locker. "You need to calm the hell down!" Eric stated pointing at the gun who was shaking. "Why should I? she led me on!" "I led you on!" Ashton said putting her phone in her pocket, "Chris if I remember correctly you were the one that got me drunk. It takes two to tango." everyone in the locker room was watching silently their heads following the former lovers. "You should have stopped me!" "I wasn't in the position to stop you. Or case you forgetting, I was so drunk that night I couldn't even remember my own damn name. I am lucky that I ended up in bed with you. Instead of having a threesome with Alex and Bonnie." Ashton shouted not backing down from Chris. Alex looked thoughtful at that. "Whip that smirk off of your face Shelley." Ashton said pointing at him. "Yes ma'am." Alex stated.

Robert Roode was going to kill Chris Sabin, just when he was going to get his shot of getting back with Ashton he had to sleep with her. He should be happy he and James just retained the titles against Abyss and Matt Morgan. He and James heard the raised voices of Ashton Cage and Chris Sabin coming from the Frontline's locker room. Robert thought of the worst right off the bat and rushed to aid his baby bear. "Get the hell out of here, you don't belong here." Chris stated seeing the wizard of Wall-Street. 'Don't talk to him like that.' Ashton said. "Why shouldn't I? if wasn't for him we would be back together!" "Chris! Really! Really! Are you kidding! Did Suicide hit you that hard?" Ashton stated, "You and I getting back together wasn't a question to begin with!" "It wasn't?" "No Chrissy it was not. We decided just to be friends remember! Remember that night at the restaurant when we both decided it would be best to be friends?" Chris nodded his head, "Then why did Alex tell you that you still had feelings for me?' "God damn it Shelley! You weren't suppose to tell anyone about that. You fucking asshole!" Ashton said going over and hitting Alex upside the head. "Ajay you need to clam down." Eric stated knowing that she was going to say something she was going to regret if she didn't stop now. "You are right. Thanks EY."

They walked out into the parking lot that night, Ashton was with Beer money Inc talking to Robert clamming him down. He put his arms around Ashton and breathed in the scent of her familiar green apple shampoo. She hugged him back, before muttering into his chest. "Who says we can't be friends with benefits. It worked while we were on Team Canada." "That could work." Bobby said. Just as Chris Sabin pushed him from behind. Ashton was pulled to safety by James Storm. "Thanks James." "Your welcome we don't need you getting hurt." This wasn't working out very well for either one. Not even guys like Rhino and Devon were able to pull them apart. "BOBBY! CHRIS STOP RIGHT NOW!" Ashton shouted. Either one of them listen to her. "Damn it!" Ashton muttered pacing from where she had been standing with James to where Eric was standing. Fearing one or both of them was going to get hurt, Ashton decided she was going to stop them. "Come on guys stop!" she pleaded. Either one listened this was like some male ego, I have to do something better then you to prove I am better .

Traci covered her mouth in shock as her best friend fell onto her ass. "Ajay! Are you okay?" AJ Styles asked going over to her side while Eric Young rushed over. Ashton looked shocked. The heels of her palms from when she threw her hands out to catch her fall were scrapped up, her heart was pounding like she had just ran a race, her brown eyes were wide. "Ashton, are you okay?" Ashton nodded her head yes slowly once and then changed her mind and shook her head no. She had went to pull the two men apart and ended up with Chris's fist in her eye as Robert pushed her away. Chris Sabin looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Robert went to help her up and was shocked when he saw her shake her head no.

"Traci!" Ashton said only low enough for Eric and AJ to hear her. 'You want Traci?" AJ asked. Ashton nodded her head. "Traci." Traci rushed over to them. "Can you take me home?" Ashton asked. "Of course.' Traci answered. The two girls were silent on the car ride. "Can you take me to the airport?" Ashton asked. "Why?" "I need to get away for a couple of days to clean my mind, the only place I can do that is in Windsor." Ashton answered. "You are running away aren't you?" "Yes, this is just too much." Ashton answered, "But Traci, I don't want them knowing where I am going." Traci nodded her head, "Even Eric?" "Yes even Eric." "Okay."

Ashton and Traci walked into the airport together. "Hi, I need the next flight to Windsor, Ontario Canada." the airline worker nodded his head. "Okay miss I can get you on the next flight which is leaving in an hour." "Okay." Ashton answered handing over her information. "I will come and pick you up, just call me with your return flight info." "Okay. Thanks Trace." "Your welcome Ash." Traci answered and hugged her best friend before watching walk to the international flights and hand her passport and airline ticket to the person at the door. _"I hope that he can help her." _Traci thought waving to Ashton who turned. She waved back and walked though the door.

A/N: Anyone want to guess to who she is running to?


	25. Windsor

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: Okay, This is kind of short but it's still an update. I was a having a hard time with this, i got some bad news this morning about my grandma, so I have been kind been upset all morning. I should have another chapter up tomorrow or Sunday._

* * *

_**Windsor**_

Ashton pulled her phone out and dialed her other best friend, "_Hello?" _"Petey?" _"Ajay? What's wrong?"_ "A whole bunch of stuff." _'Tell me what's wrong?" _"I will, I was wondering if you could pick me up from the airport." _"Airport?" _'I am flying out to Windsor, we are getting ready to board right now." _'Yeah. But I want the full story." _"And you will get it I promise." Ashton stated. _"Okay good, I will see you a couple of hours." _After Ashton got off the phone with Petey she called Christian. "_Hey Angelcaekes." _her other older brother's voice greeted. "Hi Edge, is Christian around?" _'Yeah hold on, you okay?" _"I am going to be fine, I just want to Christian please." _'Okay C phone." _Seconds later Christian was on his phone. _"Ash you okay?" _"Yeah, Listen, I am going to have my phone off for a couple of days, I didn't want you to worry about me." _"What's going on?" _"Christian I am just going to put it this way, I fucked up big time. I mean majorially like the last nail in my coffin before they bury me.' _"Ashton what happened you didn't get fired did you?"_ "No. I just made some bad choices and everything just kind of blew up so I am going into hiding for the next couple of days." _"Okay, call me if you need me and I will come where ever you are." _"Thanks for understanding C." _"That's what brothers are for Ajay. Just remember that." _"I will, I love you guys." _"We love you too Ash." _"I have to go my plane is boarding."

A couple of hours later, Ashton was in Windsor, the blonde searched for her friend. Seeing him, she took off running. Petey saw her and braced himself for the impact. "What happened?" he asked squeezing her. "I fucked up." "I got the jest of that what happened? Do you have any luggage?" Petey asked. "I will tell you and no I just have my carry on." "Good thing I have some of your clothes still.' Petey said as he lead them out of the airport. "What happened Ashton?" Petey asked looking at her. "Okay Petey, I will tell you but I don't want you to say anything until I am finished." "Okay, HOLY SHIT, what happened to your eye?" "That is apart of this." Petey pursed his lips together angrily waiting for Ashton to start. "Okay, A couple of weeks ago I went out with Chris, Alex and Bonnie. And I got really drunk, like that time when we went out after Christian joined TNA." Petey nodded his head remembering that night. "Well I went back to the guns' condo with them and I ended up sleeping with Chris." "Sleeping?" "I had sex with him a couple of times." Ashton answered. Petey nodded his head, "Okay." "Then a couple of nights later I went out with Bobby." Petey braced himself and waited for what she was going to tell him. "I ended up having sex with him too. I guess tonight somehow it got out that I spelt with Bobby. Chris instead of confronting Bobby, started shit with me. So we got into this huge argument in our locker room in front of everyone.' Petey nodded his head showing Ashton that he was following her. "Well after Final Resolution was over with, I was with Bobby and James. Chris starts a fight with Bobby." Ashton stated, "Devon and Rhino couldn't pull them apart. I went to help with it. I ended up with Chris's fist in my eye and Bobby pushed me to the ground. Damn it Petey! Why couldn't I just keep my hands to myself."

"Ash, you know better then anyone that shit happens." Petey stated, "You have needs that be fulfilled. Yeah you messed up, we all have." "Even you?" Ashton asked. 'Even me. Remember Betty?" "Oh yeah the British chick. Petey you didn't it.' "I did. See? Everyone does it so it's okay. At least it was with two guys that you know love you. One wants you back and the other one is one of your best friends." Petey commented, "Is that why you ran away?" "Yeah." "Well then. You came to the right place." Petey answered. Ashton smiled, Petey could always make her feel better even if it was just listening to her talk.

Eric opened Ashton's condo up, "Ashton?' "Hello?" Robert Roode, James Storm and Alex Shelley were behind him. "Ashton?" Eric called again. "Ajay?" Alex tried. "Baby Bear?" Nothing. "I thought Traci said that she brought her home." "That's what Jackie said." James answered looking around the condo. "Guys she isn't here." Eric stated coming out of her room. "Try calling her EY. She will answer for you." Robert stated. The younger man nodded his head and pulled his phone out and dialed Ashton's number. _**"Hi you have reached Ashton, I can't come to the phone right now. If you leave me a message, I will get back to you when I get a chance." **_"Ajay, it's Eric where are you?" Robert tried her next, followed by James and Alex. "Where could she be?" Robert asked.


	26. The Canadian Destoryer and the Princess

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: Okay, so I decided who Ashton is going to be with. It will be a few more chapters before it will come out with it. I don't own Bailey Adair she belongs to chaingangshorty54. I have a couple of ideas of making in this into like a series. I don't know though it depends on how this all goes. i could resist, this is mostly Petey and Ashton. I am so sad that he is gone now._

_

* * *

_

_**The Canadian Destroyer and The Princess**_

Petey walked into the room where his best friend was sleeping. He laughed something never changed, Ashton was dead center of the bed sleeping on her stomach her arms clenched tightly around the pillow. The only difference was she had a shiner. This brought back memories from when they were on Team Canada. How many times did Coach D'amore send him, EY or Robert to wake up Ashton, and she was asleep exactly like that. "Ajay come wake up." Petey said. "5 more minutes" Ashton mumbled before she buried her face into her pillow. Petey stood in the door way with his arms crossed across his chest and stared at her. "You know that is really annoying when someone is trying to sleep." Ashton stated sleepily. "I know." "I can't believe it still works." Ashton said sitting rubbing her eyes, "ow! Remind me again why I jumped between two men who were dead set on beating the hell out of each other." Petey smiled, "Because you love both of them and you couldn't stand to see them do that to each other." Ashton nodded her head, "How did you get so good at this?" "Ajay I have known you forever. I know you." Petey answered, "Come on get up. We are going somewhere." Ashton got dressed and came out of the room, "Where are we going Petey?" "You will see." Petey answered. Ashton stared out of the window watching the familiar scenery of Windsor. "What are we doing here?" she asked looking at the building. "A favor to good old coach." Petey answered. Ashton grinned. The two blondes walked into the building. Scott D'Amore turned around hearing the door open. "Petey it's about time." "Sorry Coach, I had to wait for little Miss Ashton to wake up." Petey said pointing at her. "Don't blame on me Pete." Ashton grinned. "Get over here Ashton." Scott said laughing. He had heard from Christian that his sister had ran to Windsor, he could see why now. "What the hell happened?" "Scotty let go." Ashton stated moving her chin away from his hand. "I went to separate Bobby and Chris because they were fighting."

"Try calling her again." Robert said to now a very worried Eric Young. They had been trying to call Ashton all night long. There had been no answer. After there still had been no answer, Robert turned to Alex. "I want you to call Sabin and have him call her and see if she answers." Alex nodded his head before pulling his cell out. "Hey Sabin man, listen Ashton is missing. Yes we are at her condo right now and she isn't here. We have been trying to contact her all night. Can you give it a try? Yeah I will hold." Alex said before turning to the other men in the house, "He is going to try a 3 way call."

Ashton was standing in the ring with Petey, while Scott and his niece Bailey were on the outside of the ring. "You want me to wrestle Petey?" Ashton asked. "Yes. Show the girls that girls can kick ass too." Scott stated nodding his head. "Alright." Ashton answered nodded her head before turning to Petey. "Don't kick my ass to hard please. I still have to go back and wrestle SoJo." Ashton pleaded causing the short man to start laughing. Scott's students hadn't shown up so it was just the four of them. "Let's go midget." Ashton teased. 'Who calling midget Blondie?" Petey shot back. "That doesn't work because you are blonde too." Ashton stated. "Would you rather have me call you Barbie?" Petey asked causing Ashton to growl. Bailey laughed on the outside of the ring while her uncle shook his head. He had seen this way to much it would start out with a joke or two and then they would beat the hell out of each other.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S MAPLE LEAF MUSCLE PETEY WILLIAMS!" A girl squealed when the class came into the ring. Ashton and Petey had been locked up in the middle of the ring looked over, thanks to the distraction Ashton was able to knock Petey down. "Oh my hell, that is Ashton Fucking Cage." a guy's voice. Ashton looked up and smiled before she proceeded to lock Petey into a submission move. Scott laughed, now if only team Canada was still together you would have the tag team champs in Eric Young and A1, the knockout champ in Ashton, the X division in Petey and Bobby Roode the TNA world champion. _"Aw the memories."_ Scott thought as Petey threw Ashton over his head. She landed on the mat with a deafening thud. "You okay Cage?" Scott called. "Yeah I am good!" Ashton laughed.

A while later she and Petey were sitting on the outside of the ring apron, talking to Scott's students. Petey nudged Ashton who nudged him back. "Uncle Scott what are they doing?" Bailey asked. "Being Petey and Ashton." Scott answered as Petey reached up and tugged on Ashton's ponytail which caused Ashton to smack Petey in the stomach. Bailey watched wide eyed seeing the two goof off. They had just went though a match against each other and now they were messing around. Where did they get the energy? Better question is where did Ashton get the energy? She was the one who got her ass kicked the most of the time. The girl was crazy.

Petey started his car up and looked over at his friend. "What's up Ajay?" he asked, she was never this quiet. "I am just thinking." "Okay.' Petey fell silent. That was the one thing Ashton loved about Petey, he didn't force her to talk to him. He let her think. She locked herself up in the room where she slept the night before and laid on the bed thinking. What was she going to do with Chris and Robert. Petey was right she did love the both of them. Robert was her fierce loyal bad ass Poppa Bear. While Chris was out control, dangerous, cocky, full of life, but he did love her. He did almost get arrested for cold cocking a guy who grabbed her ass in a club. The only thing is that Chris was jealous, he got insanely jealous. Ashton used to do this thing on team Canada where she would kiss the guys before they went into the ring. Chris would get so jealous ridden that she cut it down to a minimum only doing to Robert, Eric and Petey. Ashton grinned she use to think that was so hot. Ashton stood up and walked down the stairs hearing the TV she walked into the living room. "Hey Pete. Whoa Momma!" Ashton said before she rushed back up the stairs. Petey Williams was in the living room making out with Bailey Adair. He was going to be so busted if Scott found out.


	27. Ashton returns

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

"Ajay!" Petey called not getting an answer he walked up to the stairs to the room where she had been at. He opened the door, no Ashton. He saw a piece a paper on the pillow. _**"Pan, Went for a drive be back later. XOXO Tink." **_Petey rolled his eyes before he walked away. His car was missing, damn Ashton damn her. "Well looks like we can't go anywhere. Ashton took my damn car." Bailey nodded her head, "Call her Peter she will answer." "No she won't her phone is off sitting on the nightstand upstairs." Petey stated, "When Ashton wants to think she will come up here and turn her phone off and be in her own little world. Until she figures out what she is going to do. Sometimes she will hole herself up in my guest room. Or she will drive for a couple of hours. I think the scariest thing she did while she was thinking was sitting on the edge of a bridge. It took me, Scott and Eric to get her to come back over." Bailey looking over at Petey. "Are you kidding me midget man?" "Don't call me that. And no I am not kidding you. It was right after Christian joined TNA. She went over the deep end." Petey answered, "And we thought she was bad when she found out Chris and Taylor had an affair." "Say what?" Bailey asked looking at Petey. "Oh that's right you don't know what happened between the two. Sit down Bay-Bay it's a long story."

Ashton stared out the windshield of Petey's car. He was going to be to pissed but he was just going to have to deal with it. She put the car in park and pulled her journal out of her bag. It was more of a photo album, that her grandmother started from the time she was child. There was pictures from when she, Edge and Christian were growing up. There was a lot of pictures from when she was in the Indies and when she joined TNA. Ashton giggled seeing the goofy faces that she, Petey and Eric had pulled in one of the pictures. She sighed, sometimes she wished that Team Canada was still together. Maybe she wouldn't be in this mess. She stared at the picture of her, Chris and Alex. They had been over in Japan doing a show. It was one of the few times that she had been away from her team mates, the three of them were on the train and Sonjay Dutt had seen them sitting together and snapped a picture of it. Just behind it was a picture of her and Chris at her birthday party a couple of years ago, they were so happy. Chris wrapped his arm around her and tipped his beer bottle in the direction of some one who was out of the shot. While Ashton was holding onto his arm while drinking out of the blue plastic cup.

Petey heard the car pull into the driveway. He walked outside, "You okay Tink?" "I am good. Sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving you were just busy with Bailey." "You should have said something." "I know I am sorry." Ashton said. "Wait you mean you saw us on the couch?" Petey asked as they walked into the house. "Yes. I did." "You aren't going to tell Scott are you?" Ashton shrugged her shoulders before fiddling with Petey's key ring. "Please don't we need any attention." "You got it muscle man." Ashton agreed as she handed the keys. "I am going to go make a phone call." Petey nodded his head as she disappeared up the stairs. Petey stood in the hallway waiting for it. It always happened. "Peter what are you doing?" Bailey asked. "Waiting for it." "For what?" "Petey!' they both heard Ashton wail. 'That." Petey answered running up the stairs to at a time. He rushed into the room. "Oh Tinkerbelle." He muttered before climbing on the bed. "Hey Bay-Bay do me a favor go down stairs and get Peter Pan for me." "You got it." Bailey said leaving the room. "Why did I go into the locker room?" Ashton sniffled. "Sweetie Jess wanted you to go over something with her." Petey said knowing it was his turn to comfort her, like how Eric comforted when she and Chris broke up. "I am an idiot." "Ashton Jordan you aren't a idiot!" Petey said, he was tired of hearing of her calling herself an idiot. "Yes I am Petey. Do you ever wonder if you ever did something differently that things would be better?" Ashton questioned angrily swiping her eyes that tears coming down them. "Sometimes. Why do you think that you would have been better off without knowing about it?" "Yes. Sometimes I do. I mean there are times at night when I wake up alone and it's so quiet. I hate it." "Why?" Petey asked, they never knew much about Ashton's and Chris's love life. "Chris use to fall asleep with the TV on. Whenever I got my nightmares I would just wake him up." Petey smiled smoothing Ashton's hair out. "I am pretty sure that you have already made up your mind about who want." Petey said.

Three days later Petey, Bailey and Scott drove Ashton to the airport. "Call us when you land." Petey said hugging Ashton to him. "I will mini man I always do." he tugged on her ponytail. "It was good seeing you again Bailey." Ashton said hugging Bailey. "You too Ajay." Bailey said hugging her back. Scott was last, "Be careful out there little girl. No more trying to break up fights." "I won't. I promise. At least with people who aren't my size." Scott laughed and hugged. Ashton who was halfway though the line turned around and grinned devilish at Petey and Bailey. "Oh shit we are so busted!" Petey muttered to Bailey. "Hey Coach, by the way." Ashton called. "Yeah?" "I saw Petey and Bailey making out last night.' Scott turned to Petey and Bailey both of who were shifting uncomfortably looking at the floor. They all heard Ashton giggle before she disappeared.

Traci spotted Ashton who was called in a pair of Petey's sweats and a Canada hoodie that looked two sizes too big. Her eye looked better. "Hey T." "Hey A. You okay?" Traci asked hugging her. "Yeah I am going to be just fine. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" "Never you mind." Ashton grinned, "Its time to face the piper." "Oh yeah, you have no idea how worried all of them have been about you." Traci said, "I swear none have slept since you left. I wish you would have let me tell them where you were." Traci said looking at her blonde friend. "Traci, they wouldn't let me go. They want to coddle me and baby me." Ashton whined. "And Petey doesn't?" "Nah, he is like me we need to be by ourselves to think, it was kind of nice, I didn't have all those memories of Chris or Bobby around. But I did catch him and Bailey making out." Traci busted out laughing pulling into the nail place.

Ashton walked into the locker room area, "ASHTON JORDAN CAGE! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Ashton cringed and stopped walking and turned around and saw a very livid looking Robert Roode. "Bobby. I need to breath!" Ashton gasped as Robert squeezed her. "Sorry where the hell were you?" "In Windsor, Bobby I had to think." Ashton answered as she wiggled her way out of his strong grip. "You okay though?" he asked pointing to the small bruise that remained from her black eye. "Yeah I am good." "AJAY!!!" Eric shouted seeing his best friend, Ashton braced herself. "You had me worried sick." "I am sorry EY." Ashton said burying her face into his chest as he hugged her. "Where were you?" "Windsor. She went to Petey. We should have known that." Robert answered. Eric nodded his head as the guns walked up to them. "Ash." Alex said relived opening his arms up to her. She smiled and hugged him. "Where did you go?" He asked. "Windsor." "Windsor? The only two things I that I know are in Windsor is Can-Am and Petey." "Ding-Ding we have a winner." Ashton muttered turning to Chris who was looking down at his shoes. "Hey Chrissy are you going to stand like a moron or are you going to get your fine ass over here?" Ashton asked putting her hands on her hips. Chris smiled at that and hugged her. As soon his arms engulfed her in the hug, Ashton smiled before doing the same thing that she did with Eric and buried her face into his chest. "Ajay I am sorry that I hit you.' "Chrissy, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have tried breaking you two up." Ashton muttered. Eric and Alex exchanged an all knowing look. Before James Storm walked up to them and demanded the blonde's attention.


	28. Christy's Jealousy

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: I couldn't help myself with adding another villian to this. _

* * *

Robert's eyes had narrowed when he had seen Ashton clinging to Chris Sabin. "What happened up there?' he wondered as he watched Ashton walk away with Eric. He shook his head. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen, it was going to drive him crazy until he finds out. "Hey Bobby!" Ashton shouted seeing her friend, she came out of the locker room. "Listen, I need to talk to you." Ashton said. "About what?" "Don't worry about it." Ashton stated, 'Got to go.' Robert flattened himself against the wall as he watched Alex Shelley come running around the locker room half dressed. Ashton darted down the hallway.

Alex got up with Ashton and got her on the ground, "Do you want to tell me what was going on?" "Yeah if you get off of me." Ashton answered. Alex pulled her to her feet. "What's going on?" he asked. Ashton looked around and stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear what was going on. "Oh my god Ajay!" he said hugging her. "If you breathe one damn word Shelley I will castrate you." Ashton stated. Alex nodded his head, remembering every time she threatened that in the past she would actually do it.

"You going to leave us tonight?" Eric asked. "What do you mean?" Ashton asked pulling tank top on. Eric rolled his eyes before explaining what was going on. "Yeah, I will with ya." Ashton stated. "Hey Ajay Christy is here." Joe called. "Hey Christy come on in. I am almost ready." Ashton stated. The redhead woman nodded her head standing in the door. "You can come in the rest of the way, we all don't bite.' "Hard." Chris Sabin stated finishing Ashton's sentence. Ashton turned to Chris, "You liked it." "I know I did." Chris teased. "You coming EY?" Ashton asked. "Of course." Eric stated standing to his feet. The trio walked to the tunnel. "OHH did I tell you Eric?" "What?" He asked looking down at Ashton. "I saw Petey and Bailey making out..' "Really? Didn't see that one coming for a mile." Eric answered. "I did." "Of course you did. You are our little match maker.' Eric said pulling her and giving her a nookie. "Damn it ERIC!" "Let's do this thing." Christy stated before she flounced away. "What crawled up her ass died?" Ashton asked as they watched Christy walked out. "I don't know but be careful." Eric stated. _**"And her **__**opponent from Toronto Ontario Canada, being accomiped to the ring by Eric Young. Ashton Cage!" **_Alex and Chris watched the match from backstage, "I know something you don't know." Alex taunted Chris. "What?" "Don't worry about it. You will find out sooner or later." Alex stated.

Ashton and Eric stayed in the ring after the knockout match was over with. Eric's match against Alex Shelley was next. Ashton stood on the other side of the ring from Chris. "Ajay what are you doing?" he asked as she walked around to the other side of the match. "Making sure you don't get involved again." Ashton answered feeling the eyes of Alex and Eric on her. Chris didn't like the look on Ashton's face, that usually meant he was in for a heap of trouble. And a whole heap of trouble he got. Ashton started with playing with his hair, running her finger down his jaw line and coming to rest on his chest. Chris couldn't help himself he wrapped his arm around her waist and pull her closer to him. Ashton stood on her tip toes and kissed him. The whole Impact Zone went up with Cat Calls and whistles. Ashton flushed and pulled back and followed Eric backstage. "I can't believe I did that." Ashton stated. "Red is definitely your color Ajay." Eric teased. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Ashton can I ask you a question?" JB asked coming up to the two blondes. "Sure anything for you JB." "What was with the kiss that you placed on Chris Sabin minutes ago?" "He was getting involved in my boy EY's match here. And JB if you remember correctly JB, I always had my boys back. Either it Eric Young, Petey Williams or anyone in frontline. Hell if he wasn't such an asshole I would have Robert Roode's back. You want to know why JB?" Ashton stated, seeing him nod, "Because JB that's how I roll." Ashton tapped her heart and blew a kiss like her brother used to.

JB nodded his head, he remembered that, she stuck by Eric's side no matter what. Same with Petey and Robert Roode. She was loyal to her friends. Christy Hemme scowled at the sight of Ashton Cage, she looked at Taylor Wilde and then at the monitor where Ashton and Eric walked off the screen. "I can't believe that I had to tag with that bitch." Christy fumed. There was rumors going around with management that they were going to be giving Ashton a shot at the knockout title. It wasn't fair Ashton had been out of action for almost 6 months thanks to what happened between her and Chris and Taylor. And she comes back and it's like the god damn queen of England came back. "You don't like her either?" Taylor asked turning to Christy. "Hell no. especially when I heard this rumor that Jim and Dixie want to give Ashton a title shot." "WHAT!!" Taylor shouted. It was a good thing that they were the only ones in the locker room at that point. "Yeah I over heard Dixie telling Traci earlier." "Son of a." Taylor stated as they heard, "BOBBY DAMN IT PUT ME DOWN!" "Speak of the bitch." Christy muttered as she and Taylor stood in the doorway and saw that Robert Roode had picked her up and slug her over his shoulder.

The rest of the frontline laughed seeing that. "Stop wiggling and I will put you down." Robert stated. Ashton compiled with his request. "Hey free shots at Ashton's ass if you want them!" 'OW! Enough!" Ashton whined as James Storm hit her ass. "Okay fine ruin our fun." Robert said before he sat her down on her. "You jerk off." "You love me anyways.' he commented. "Yeah, yeah that stills remains to be seen." Ashton teased before she walked into the locker room.

Ray wanted the Frontline to leave, as Ashton thought the guns were the first ones out of there. Eric, Creed, Jay, ODB and Ashton all left together. AJ, Joe, Rhino and Devon after them. "Oh god!" Eric stated reading his phone. "What's wrong EY?" Ashton asked leaving over to read the phone. The Frontline members minus the guns and Ray were all together at the restaurant. Lauren had just texted Eric and told him what happened. "Oh my god! I think I am going to be sick." Ashton stated pushing her food away from her. "What's going on guys?" "They attacked Ray and put him a dumpster." Rhino stated after reading the text for himself.


	29. I need you

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: I decided I needed some Chris/Ashton cuteness... I don't own Danielle Morales she belongs to Sinfully Delicious and Bailey belongs to BournePriceless54_

* * *

"Come on, answer the damn phone.' Ashton muttered as she stood in her condo later that night. She had tried sleeping, this whole attack on Brother Ray had her freaked out. _"Ajay what's wrong?" _"I need you." Ashton stated. _"I am on my way." _"Thanks." _"No problem." _

Ashton heard the car pull up, she stood from where she had been watching Holes, opening the door. She looked up into the blue eyes of Chris Sabin. "What's wrong?" he asked pulling her into a hug. "Ray got attacked and they threw him the trash can." "What?" he asked. "Yeah a bunch of us were out and Lauren texted Eric and told him." Ashton answered. Chris silently thanked the Mafia for doing that. He wouldn't be holding her right now if it weren't for them. "Can you just hold me?" Ashton asked not wanting to leave the safety of his arms. Chris nodded his head, "Sure thing."

Eric looked down at Cambree who was sleeping soundly next to him. He felt bad for leaving Ashton tonight after what happened. He knew she wasn't as strong as she wanted everyone to think she was. He leaned over Cambree and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed Ashton's cell. _"Hello?" _a male voice asked. "Who is this?" _"Chill out Young, it's Sabin." _"Why are there?" _"Ashton called me she was really freaked by what happened." _'Is she okay now?" _"Yes she is almost asleep." _

Chris answered, looked at his ex girlfriend who was laying next to him on her side with his arm wrapped around her. _"You better not hurt her again." _"I won't." Chris stated before hanging up the phone and started running his fingers though Ashton's golden locks again. "Thanks for coming Chris." "Your welcome." _"I am glad you called me and not Bobby."_

The next morning Ashton woke up and looked over at Chris and smirked to herself. It was just like old times, but this time around they weren't sneak each other out of their respective hotel rooms like they had done when they first started dating.

Petey looked at his phone and groaned. "What's wrong?" Bailey asked looking at her boyfriend. "Well Brother Ray was attacked last night, Ashton freaked and called Chris." Bailey looked thoughtful for a minute. "You do know that she is going end up back with him. Don't you remember what happened three years ago when you all found out that they were together and they had been hiding it from all of us?" Bailey asked. Petey thought for a minute, "Honestly I don't remember. I think that hanging around you and Ashton has affected my IQ. With you all being blondes and all." Bailey growled at him and then slapped him. "Ow. Sorry teasing." "You know damn well that Ashton would have hit you harder." Bailey stated, "Come Petey. Think."

Chris woke up when he splashing coming the shower. He almost forgot where he was and he was going to start yelling at Alex for using his shower again. The splashing and water stopped a few minutes and the bathroom door opened. Ashton stepped out wearing her towels. "Morning." Ashton stated. "Morning." Chris answered his eyes trailing her form. "Stop staring perv." Ashton teased. "You are lucky I don't grab you around the waist and throw you on the bed." "And do what Mr. Sabin?" Ashton asked turning around removing the towel from around her hair smirking. "You know what Miss Cage." Chris answered propping himself up on his elbows. "I do?" she asked before she knelt on the bed and leaned over and pecked him on his lips. "Behave yourself." Ashton stated getting off the bed and going into the bathroom to get dressed.

Ashton came back out and crawled back on the bed with him and took her laptop of the nightstand and started it up. Chris had started the Fast and The Furious, Ashton tore her eyes away from the hunk that was Vin Diesel. "OH MY GOD!" She shouted looking at who emailed her. "What?" Chris asked leaning over her shoulder to look at the screen. "Danni emailed me." "Danni? As in Alex's Danni?" "Yes the one in the same." Ashton grinned. Danielle Morales was one of TNA's first knockouts, high flyer much like her sometime tag team partner AJ Styles. She was also one of Ashton's best friends, not to mention Alex Shelley's ex she had been out on injury since before she and Chris broke up. "What does she say?" Chris asked leaning over again. "Hold on." Ashton answered reading the email. "Her rehab is almost done and she will be coming back soon." "Ajay stop bouncing." Chris grinned. 'I can't help it. I am excited. Wait until I tell Traci." "You really have a big mouth." "Hey you love my big mouth." Ashton stated. Chris smirked and raised his eyebrow at her. "How about you use your big mouth for some good?"


	30. Beach, Bowling and Bailey

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: I know I still need to get to the payback for Taylor. I am slowly getting to it. It will before Gensis, i know that much. And I am going to admit it right now, i can have a dirty mind sometimes, I'm kind of making Ashton like that._

* * *

Chris watched Ashton standing with her feet in the surf they had finally left the barricade of her house and were at the beach. He couldn't help but laugh when the cold water hit her ankles. He really did love her, he regretted everything he did to her. He just wished that she would forgive him. He smiled at her when she came over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, he turn wrapped his arms around her. "I have to ask what was the deal with kiss the other night?" he asked. "I wanted to do it one and two creative wants us to be in romantic angle." Ashton answered. "Really?" Chris asked. "Yeah, they are saying there is this incredible chemistry between us." Ashton answered. She had been grabbed by Jim Cornette after she got away from her friends and he told her about it.

"She did what?" Robert Roode asked Eric Young who was standing in front of him. "Ashton called Chris and he went over there. But Bobby you have to think she must have been really freaked out. I think she is on the road to forgive him. It maybe not what you want but it will be best for her." Robert looked at his former team mate. "Just listen to me for a minute." seeing the older man nod his head. "When is the last time that you since Ashton laugh. I mean honest to god laugh her ass off, have tears coming down her face?" Eric asked. "Probably that we were at Jeff Dunham right before it happened." Eric nodded his head, "See, she is acting like she is okay but she really isn't it. Bobby you should know that." Robert nodded his head, how many times did Ashton act like she was fine but she really wasn't? how many times did he hold her when she cried? Was it really worth to see her unhappy just for his personal happiness?

Ashton and Chris meet with Alex awhile later. Alex hugged Ashton to him, 'Where is Bonnie?" Ashton asked. Alex shrugged his shoulders, "We got into a fight, she went to her dad's house." "Oh." Ashton answered. "What are we going to do tonight?" Chris asked but was meet with shrugs from both of his friends. "We could always go bowling." Alex stated. "Bowling?' Ashton asked grinning. "I am in. you in babe?" Chris asked. "Sure." "Let's call a bunch of the guys and get them to met us there." Alex stated. It wouldn't be a normal bowling game without their friends.

An hour later, Jay Lethal, Creed, Sonjay Dutt, Traci, Ashton and the Guns walked into the bowling alley. Ashton slid across the flooring in her stocking feet giggling as she and Traci crashed into each other. Chris jumped up to stable them. "Thanks Sabin." Traci stated. "Pay the toll." Chris said, pointing to his cheek. Traci rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. "You too Sunshine." Chris said pointing to his lips. Ashton grinned and rolled her eyes and pecked his lips.

"Oh come Sonjay. You are getting beat by a girl!" Alex called laughing a while later from where he was sitting with Bailey Adair who had shown up halfway though their game. Traci was whopping Sonjay's ass much to the amusement of their friends. "Ajay, Sabin you up." Creed laughed as the two blondes stood up. Ashton looked at Chris, "Hey Sabin, what do you say tonight when we go back to my place, we will finish what we started this morning. I will even use my big mouth." Ashton stated causing Sabin to look over at her and stumble a little bit. They had kind of got carried away that morning. "What you said you liked it when I used my big mouth." Ashton giggled as she walked up to the lane and threw her ball down it, before she span around smiling seeing the strike. Ashton seeing Bailey and Alex went over to them. Alex pulled his friend onto his lap. "What happened this morning?" Bailey asked. "You can't tell Petey." Ashton answered. "I promise." Alex put his chin on Ashton's shoulder so he could hear it too. "This morning, we started making out." Ashton stated, "things were getting hot and heavy." "How hot and heavy?" "Hot and heavy enough to where was I underneath him and his hand was up my shirt." "Damn." Alex stated "What stopped you guys?" Bailey asked. "My brother called me. That stopped it full fledge." Ashton answered. "Ajay, Bay come with me." Traci called. Ashton groaned as Alex released her from his grip. The two blondes followed the brunette into the bathroom. "What in the hell is going on?" Traci asked looking directly at Ashton who flushed. "You are all over Sabin like white on rice on a paper plate and a glass of milk in a snow storm." Traci stated. "Bay-Bay not a word to Petey, and a not a word to Terry or anyone else Traci. Swear on everything that is holy and Canadian." "We swear."

The three girls walked back out of the bathroom a few minutes later. "It's your turn again Ajay." Alex stated, "We spilt up your turns. Is it a chick thing to go to the bathroom at the same time?" he was meet with a whack upside from the passing Ashton who picked up her ball and winked playfully at Jay who was standing by her.


	31. Jackknife powerbomb

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: Yeah. i don't know where this all came from but..._

"Ashton can I see you for a minute?" Jim Cornette asked seeing the knockout coming into the arena. "Sure thing Jim." Ashton said as Alex and Chris looked at her confused. She shrugged her shoulders at them just as confused as they were. "Sit down darlin'." Jim stated pointing to the chair. Ashton started wringing her hands together. 'Listen, we had been thinking that we should give you a title shot against Kong." Jim stated causing her eyes to go wide with excitement. "Really?" "Yes. But there is a problem Christy Hemme thinks she should get a shot." "WHAT! WHY!" Ashton asked clearly annoyed, sure she knew she was training with AJ and all but she was nothing more then a WWE diva reject that ended up in TNA. Jim looked over his shoulder at Traci for some help. "Baby girl listen to me." Traci stated squatting down in front of her. Ashton locked her eyes on Traci. "She has been trying really hard lately and Jeff and Larry think it's a good idea." "Do you think that some of it's because I was out for so long?" Ashton asked furiously tucking a piece of her bangs out of her eyes. 'That could be a part of it. Jeff didn't say." "That's a bunch of bull shit." Ashton stated her eyes filling with angry tears. "I know sweetie." Traci stated hugging her. Ashton hugged her back. "What happened?" Alex asked when Ashton walked into the Frontline's locker room. "I guess I was suppose to be getting a title shot. But that fucking slut Christy is getting the shot instead." Ashton answered, "Sorry AJ,I know that you are training Christy and all but I am just a little pissed off right now." AJ nodded his head, "Eric make sure that she can't rear Christy we don't need a repeat of Taylor again." Eric nodded his head. "Hey Ajay you know you are in a match with us against Kevin, Scott and Bonnie?" AJ asked. "You and Joe?" AJ nodded his head. "Sweet." Ashton answered. Christy Hemme and Taylor Wilde watched in pure anger was Ashton Cage stretched out in front of the Frontline locker room. There wasn't much room in there for them to warm up. Christy saw the white wire that went down to the Ipod. She was getting herself prepped for a match, she couldn't be in singles competition. Christy had the single's match against Sojo Bolt. Unless she was in the match as Joe's and AJ's partner. "_Of course AJ and Joe get the best as their partner. They don't bother looking around at the other knockouts to see who is around."_ Christy thought. As the big Samoan man came up and tapped her on the shoulder. Ashton took her ear phone out of her ear and nodded her head.

Joe went out first, followed by Ashton who had a bad case of the nerves this was the first time she was facing anyone of male members of Main Event Mafia. She had been on the winning team against Sharmell and the Beautiful People. AJ came out last, he put his hand on her back, "You okay Ajay?" "I am good." "Don't lie." AJ stated knowing that more then likely she had the images of her brother's, her best friend's and friend's beat downs going on in her head. "Don't worry Ajay. Joe and I have your back." AJ stated. _"Please god don't let me get hurt.' _Ashton prayed silently to herself as they got into the ring. Bonnie stood in the ring facing her friend. _"Remember you are Ashton fucking Cage. And Bonnie hasn't done this as long as you have." _Ashton thought to herself as Joe and AJ exchanged some words with Steiner and Nash. Bonnie stood toe to toe with Ashton. "How about this? The two girls of the guns in the ring against each other?" Bonnie stated. "Yeah it would be great but you are forgetting one tiny problem, I am not Chris's girl anymore. But we all know that Sabin and I won no matter what." Ashton answered poking Bonnie in the shoulder. "Are you saying that Alex and I are losers?" Bonnie asked poking her back. "Yes. I am." Ashton answered poking her back twice as hard. AJ and Joe exchanged a look before Ashton shoved Bonnie down to the ground with a maniac like look in her brown eyes.

"Oh this can't be good." Alex stated, he never got around to telling Ashton the real reason why they had fought and from what it looked like Bonnie wasn't in a good mood. Chris's eyes followed Ashton. They were all worried about the who next hit was going to be, they all didn't want to be them. Eric was on the phone with Petey who was in his Florida house sick with the flu, assuring him that if he would bust ass and elbows out to the ring if anything happened to Ashton. Bailey was standing on the other side of Alex chewing nervously on her French tip nail as she watched her friend in the ring. This wasn't going to end up well.

Scott Steiner got into the ring after Bonnie made a hasty tag to him. Ashton gulped and started to back herself back into the corner. Scott Steiner always did give her the creeps. Ashton reached up and slapped him across his face as she tagged AJ into the match. "You okay Cage?" Joe asked. "I am good." Ashton answered nodded her head.

"AJAY!" AJ shouted after Bonnie pinned her to the mat for the three count. It didn't bother him that they lost he was more worried about her. "I am fine AJ." Ashton muttered, her voice a little hoarse thanks to Scott pulling her neck down on the ropes and holding her there, while Kevin had the ref distracted. The rest of the Main Event Mafia came down to the ring. Booker and Scott taking out Joe and AJ leaving Ashton who had yet to get up from the mat. _**"This is really disgusting that is a woman in that ring." **_Don West commented as Ashton looked around terrified realizing she was alone in the ring with Kurt Angle and Kevin Nash. Bonnie was on the outside of the ring standing there watching with Sharmell. "Please don't this." Ashton pleaded. "No you don't respect us." Kurt stated. "Respect goes both ways." Ashton stated. "Do it Kev." Kurt ordered.

Sting looked at the scene. Ashton looked terrified at what they could possible to her, still he didn't make any movement to stop the jack knife power bomb that was coming her way.

The audience started booing as Ashton was lifted into the air and slammed to the ground, but soon turned into cheers as Brother Devon and Rhino lead the rest of the Frontline to the ring. Chris and Eric reached Ashton at the same time. "Ajay baby can you hear me?" Chris asked taking her hand in his. "Tink?" Her eyes that she had squeezed shut when she was in the air opened. "Eric? Chris?" "Yeah, baby doll.' "Help me up.' Ashton stated. Chris and Eric looked at each other, "Careful." Eric commented. The rest of the Frontline had chased the Mafia off. Ashton got into a sitting position, her eyes on fire as she looked at the Mafia.


	32. Drama

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: Okay.. I created some more drama here, I have a bad couple of days and I decided to take it out in this story. Bailey belongs to bournepriceless54. I own Doctor O'Malley._

"Would you three stop fussing at me? I am fine!" Ashton shouted at Eric, Alex and Chris. All three of them had been fussing at her since Rhino carried her backstage to EMT's. "Doctor O'Malley tell them, I am fine." Ashton whined to their resident doctor. The brunette woman laughed to herself. She was used to whenever Ashton Cage got hurt in the ring, in came the over protectiveness of Eric Young, Robert Roode, Petey Williams and the Guns. When her brother was still in TNA, he would be right there with them. "Miss. Cage is right, she aboustley fine. Just will be a little sore and banged up nothing we haven't seen from her before." Doctor O'Malley stated. "See." Ashton said hopping down from the table.

"Ajay! Are you okay!" Robert Roode shouted as he and James Storm ran up to them. 'I am fine Bobby, damn stop shouting." Ashton stated as Chris came up to her, "Come on sweets Eric and I are going to stay with you tonight." Ashton nodded her head. 'Bobby I promise I am fine. Go ask Doc O'Malley she will tell you." "Come on sweet cheeks." Chris said. "I will call you later." Robert called as Chris lead Ashton away. Ashton shot him a thumbs up showing him that she had heard him. "What is going on with those two?" He wondered out loud before he walked into the medic room to talk to Doctor O'Malley.

Chris, Eric and Alex were lounging around Ashton's condo, while she was showering. "You guys can come in now." Ashton called from her room. They walked into the room. "Don't be mad but I sort called your brothers." Eric said. "You did what?" "Yes, I am sorry." "It's okay EY, I am just going to lecture until the next century." Ashton whined. This is exactly how it started every time she got hurt, she should say she wasn't hurting she was fine, her brothers would get called in. She would whine and pout. Sure enough Christian called. "Christian, before you start I am fine." _"Ashton you just got jack knife bomb and you are going to sit there and say that you are fine." _"CHRISTIAN!" _"What?"_ "You big brother are the biggest pain in the ass. And besides I have three baby sitters here with me they won't let me hurt myself." _"Put Eric on." _"EY he wants to talk to you." Ashton said holding the phone out to Eric and turned to Alex. "Alex Shelley you put that down." Alex looked at it then at Ashton and stuck his tongue. "You are such an ass." Alex's phone rang, "Hello? Hi Bay-Bay. Hold on I will ask her. Say Princess Bailey wants to know if she should stop Petey from coming over here." "Tell her yes, he is still sick the flu, I don't want him over doing it." "You hear that Bay?" Alex asked, "He isn't listening." "Give me the phone." Alex nodded his head and handed her his phone. "Bay it's Ajay, put Petey on the phone. Pan, I want you to listen me okay? I am going to be fine. I want you to stay at your place and get better. If you feel better in the morning feel free to come over. But I am begging you stay there tonight. Put Bailey on the phone." Ashton said sinking down onto her bed, "Hey, listen if he doesn't listen, there are a pair of handcuffs in the bedside table drawer hand cuff him to the bed." Chris and Alex laughed at that. "What?" she asked handing Alex his phone back. 'How did you know about the handcuffs?" Chris asked sitting on the bed next to Ashton. "Betty told me about them. And then when I was helping Petey clean her stuff out I found them."

The next morning after Petey weaseled his way out of the handcuffs and sweet talked Bailey. He went to Ashton's place, he meet up with Robert who had just pulled in. Alex was asleep on Ashton's couch where he had fallen asleep the night before the menu for House on Haunted Hill flashing on the screen. They pasted the door that went to the guest room, Robert opened it and saw Eric sleeping. "Did you say that Chris was here?" Robert asked. "Yeah, I heard him in the back ground laughing at Ashton who was telling Bay to hand cuff to the bed if I tried to leave." Petey answered as he opened the door, "I found him." "Bobby man remember that you promised to be nice, they are friends." Petey said while thinking that almost hooked up again. Robert wasn't happy seeing the two exs in the same bed. "SABIN HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!!" Robert shouted his temper getting the best of him. Ashton woke up and looked at Robert eyes wide. "What the fuck?" She questioned, "Chris you can stay in here. Robert a word. NOW!!" Ashton shouted as she got out of her bed. Chris looked confused at Petey who was equally as him. He shrugged his shoulders and went to wake up Eric.

"Robert what the hell was that about?" Ashton asked once they were outside in the parking lot. "What was he doing in your bed?" he asked. "He was comforting me last night Bobby.' Ashton said crossing her arms across her chest. "Why not get Alex or Eric to do it?" "Alex is an ass and Eric was on the phone with Cambree assuring her that I was fine. That left Chris. Why the hell are you here and not in Canada seeing your family?" Ashton asked. "I was worried about you." "You could have called and checked on me." Ashton studied his face. 'Oh my god after all these years you are still jealous. Bobby, face it, we weren't meant to be as a couple. Friends yes." "Ajay." "No Bobby, I don't want to talk to you for awhile. You are trying to keep me away from something that can make me all better in the end." Ashton stated walking back into condo shutting the door behind her.


	33. Ashton vs Bonnie

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: I had to add the part about Timberland's The Way I Are. It was playing on Pandora while I was writing. _

Chris found Ashton leaning against the door. 'You okay?" "I am good." "No you aren't, you are forgetting you are with the guys who know you best." Ashton peered over Chris's side, Alex, Petey and Eric were all leaning on the banister looking down at her.

Petey and Eric knew that look, she only got that look when she got in a fight with Robert. "Oh no." Eric said, "Hey guys how about this why doesn't Ashton go get dressed and we will go out for breakfast?" Alex and Chris nodded. Ashton slid out from underneath Chris's arm and run up the stairs. They all heard the door slam shut.

"What was that about?" Alex asked Petey and Eric, Ashton never slammed the door shut. "She must have got into a fight with Robert." "Why would she fight with Robert, those two never?" "I will give you guys a couple of guesses." Petey answered looking at Sabin. "Oh man." they stopped talking as Ashton came and joined them on the stairs. "Are we going to stand here all day are we going to leave?" Ashton asked. "We are leaving." Petey answered.

"No fair how come he gets to sit in the front?" Petey whined as Ashton pulled out of her parking spot. "First come first serve." Ashton answered smirking at Petey. He grumbled under his breath. "Hey Pan Man does Bailey know you are gone?" "Not really." "Oh so you won't mind if I tell her you snuck out to my house?" Ashton asked pulling her phone out of her pocket. "Don't call her." Petey pleaded, their relationship was still fresh and new he didn't want. He knew now how Ashton and Chris felt when he, Eric and Robert hell even Coach D'amore stuck their noses into their relationship.

Ashton giggled as the guys spilled out of the backseat of her car, she was kind of a crazy driver. She drove fast, took chances, and got speeding tickets. "Who taught you to drive again?" Alex asked. "Christian." Ashton answered. "We have ridden with Christian before he doesn't drive that crazy." "He did, he stopped after his fender bender a couple of years ago." Ashton stated grinning.

Robert sat in disbelief behind the wheel of his car, he had to stop driving halfway down the road because he was into much shock. His Baby Bear, his Ajay told him not to talk to her, it was all because he was jealous. He never admitted in before but he was jealous. He was jealous of every little kiss that he saw Chris give Ashton. Or the way she would press her body against Sabin's when they danced. "Stop it!" He shouted before he hit the steering wheel causing the horn to honk.

Ashton who was sitting between Petey and Eric started giggling at something on her phone. "Oh Pan-Man you are in big time trouble with your girlfriend." Ashton giggled. "Why?" "She was saying something about getting whips and chains." Ashton answered. "WHAT! Give me that phone." Petey said trying to grab Ashton's phone. "No don't think so." "Give me the damn cell phone Tinkerbelle." Petey stated though clenched teeth. Ashton giggled even more before putting her phone down her shirt, then she looked at him daring him to do it. Petey looked over at Alex who was laughing as well while Chris was looking at him like he was going to kill him if he tried touching Ashton like that. "I give up. Laugh it up clowns." Petey stated before throwing his fork on the table.

Ashton, Bailey, Alex, Chris and Eric walked into the Impact Zone on Tuesday for their tapings. "Ah just the group of people I wanted to see." Mick Foley stated looking at the group. Ashton was standing in between Chris and Eric, looking wary at the old man. "Ashton you have a match tonight against Bonnie Nash." "What?" "You have a match against Bonnie Nash of the Main Event Mafia." "Are you kidding me?" Chris put his arm around Ashton. "Who is going down there with her?" Ashton asked worried. She didn't want to get jack knife power bombed again. 'You can some of the guys go down there if you want." Mick answered before he walked away. "I really am starting to hate that guy." Ashton muttered as they walked down the hallway. "What's wrong?" Rhino asked as Ashton flung her purse across the locker room. "Let's see, Mick Foley put her in a match with Bonnie tonight." Chris stated as Ashton pressed the heels of her hand on her temples. "Don't worry, we will have people down there with you." Rhino assured Ashton who nodded her head.

Bonnie went out first, with her dad, Sting and Scott, Ashton took a deep breath as You Spin Me Right Round started playing. _**"And her opponent representing the Frontline, from Toronto Ontario Canada Ashton Cage." **_Ashton walked out of the tunnel followed by Brother Devon, Rhino and AJ Styles. "What's a matter you can't handle little old me? You have to bring enforcements?" Bonnie asked. "You did. Why can't I?" Ashton asked in return. "Come on you got this Ajay!" AJ called from the outside his eyes never leaving the male members of the MEM. Ashton hit almost the moves in her arsenal. She finally hit the paymaker of them all, she hit Edge's Spear. 1-2-3! _**Here is your winner Ashton Cage.**_ Ashton instead of staying in the ring slid out of the ring and landed on the floor right by Rhino, Devon and AJ. Devon and AJ bent down to help Ashton up. Sting, Kevin and Scott were in the ring, with Bonnie who looked mad enough to spit fire. She mouthed Bitch to Ashton who just smirked and shrugged her shoulders before AJ and Devon raised her arms in the air. This was far from over, Ashton had a feeling. "Alex what did you do to her?" Ashton asked looking at Alex who was getting ready to go down ringside with Chris for the next round in the X division tournament. "I don't know what you are talking about." Alex said. "Bonnie you moron. What did you do her?" Bailey asked as she sat down next to Ashton on the bench. "She is pissed about something, I don't know what it is but she is pissed." Alex answered. As Chris looked at Ashton, she rolled her eyes and pecked Chris's lips for good luck.

"Are you two going to get back together or you just going to sit there and flirt with him?" Bailey asked looking at Ashton. 'I don't know Bay-bay, a part of me wants to take him back the other doesn't trust him as far as I can throw him." "You aren't going to run to Windsor again?" Bailey asked, remembering what Traci told her about the reactions of their friends when she just up and left again. "No Bay, I am not I am going to stay where I am. I think I have my mind made up." "That's all you going to tell me?" "Yes." "No fair." Ashton laughed. "What?" "You sounded like Petey when I won't tell him anything." "I did?" "Yes!" Ashton and Eric laughed. The two girls almost forgot Eric was there he had been sitting quietly while they talked. "Damn it Eric, you scared the hell out of me." Ashton said. "Come on this is boring!" Creed stated. "What do you want us to do Creed?" Ashton asked. "Play your Ipod." Creed answered. When Chris and Alex walked back after Chris's match they were meet with music coming from their locker room. They walked in and came to a dead stop. AJ, Joe, Rhino and Devon were sitting on the far side of the locker room, watching amused. ODB, Bailey and Ashton were dancing around to Timberland's The Way I Are. Ashton turned around and locked eyes with Chris and motioned for him to come and dance with her.


	34. Alex tells Ajay

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: I might not write the game of twister in this, i might write a one shot of it. Don't know though. still don't own Bailey she belongs to BournePriceless54. And sooner or later Ashton will talk to Robert._

* * *

"Alright Shelley spill it!" Ashton said pointing at him, she had cornered him after the show was over with. "What did you do to Bonnie to make her so pissed off. And you know I won't take nothing more then the truth." Ashton stated looking at her longtime friend. Alex sighed and looked down at her, she was staring up at him with hard glare. "Okay come on we are going to go talk about this outside." Alex said dragging Ashton outside behind him. Once they were outside, she leaned against her car looking up at Alex he looked worn down and tired more then he usually did. "Lex what's wrong?" she asked. "You remember Danni?" "Yeah, I got an email from her a couple of days ago. What about her?" Ashton asked tucking her bangs behind her ear. "Well I got an email from her and she just so happens to tell that we are still married." "Shelley say what?" Ashton asked her jaw dropping. "We are still married." "Well shit." Ashton stated, "How did Bonnie find out about it?" "She read my emails." Ashton shook her head, "You should really change your password bud." "I know." "But why would she take it out on me?" Ashton asked. "Easy, you are one of my best friends, the only one in the knockout division." Alex answered. "What's it going to be like when Danni comes back?" Ashton wondered out. They were all going to wonder that for awhile.

Chris walked out to them a short time later, "So, does she know?" Alex nodded his head as Chris wrapped his arms around Ashton. As Bailey rushed up to them. "Hey Bay-Bay." they greeted. "Ajay, I must thank you for that idea!" Bailey stated as she hugged the blonde. "What idea?" "You remember the school girl out fit with the whips?" "Oh yeah, I had so much fun with that outfit." Ashton stated smirking. Chris looked down at her confused. "You know the tiny plaid skirt, the hooker heels, the red lingerie?" Chris thought for a minute and smirked, "I liked that outfit too." before he slapped her in the ass. "Ow!" she mouthed to Bailey.

Robert Roode walked out to his car, seeing the Guns with Ashton and Bailey who were joined by Eric and Traci. He frowned at the sight as Ashton stood up on her tip toes and kissed Chris on the lips. She spotted him looking at her. The normal smile that he got greeted with wasn't there. She shook her head and then playfully shoved Alex away from her. What Robert wouldn't give to be over with them.

"You okay shorty?" Alex asked as Ashton's fist came into his gut. He forgot that she hate being called shorty. 'I am fine. You won't be if you call me shorty again." Eric laughed at that. "Bring it on." Alex laughed. "Don't you remember what she did to Devine?" Eric asked laughing. "Oh yeah. Are you forgetting I was in the ring with them?" Alex stated cringing remembering how she took down Devine. Ashton laughed and hugged Alex she felt bad for him, his relationship with Bonnie was going to hell in a hand basket. And his supposed ex wife was coming back. And Ashton thought her life was fucked up.

Petey picked his phone up again to try calling his girlfriend again, no answer. He was going to start climbing the damn walls. He tried calling Ashton, of course she answered at the first ring. "_Hey Pan-man." _Ashton answered. "Have you seen Bailey?" he asked. "_Open the door Petey and give us a hand eh?" _Ashton said into her phone. Petey confused walked down the stairs to the door and opened the door, standing on the steps were his friends, their hands loaded down with food. "We figured sine you were cooped up here we would bring the party to you." Bailey stated. Petey looked at her before grinning. "Dirty man!" Ashton called pointing at her best friend. "What did I do?" "You mean what didn't you do?" Ashton asked wiggling her eyebrows at her fellow blonde. "I think they have rubbed off on you too much." Petey stated pointing to the laughing Guns. Ashton shrugged and dropped down to the floor next to Traci who leaned forward and whispered something to her. Ashton nodded her head and giggled. Eric looked at them confused. "Come here EY." Ashton motioned to him. Eric too laughed. "What is so funny you three?" Alex asked. "Nothing." The three laughing Canadians answered laughing. "Hey Ajay, have you talk to Bobby lately?" Petey asked handing her a Pepsi. "Nope. I haven't why not?" he prodded. "Pete, he is a jealous asshole that's why." Ashton stated. Petey looked at the mean glare he was getting, he knew the subject was closed. He was still curious about her and Chris. But that was a can of worms he wasn't going to open up. Bailey sat on the floor next to her friends, all of them laughing and talking. "Gross Alex." Traci stated. "Come on Alex that's gross." Eric agreed. "What is?" Ashton asked sitting back down. "Alex Shelley didn't your mother teach you to eat with your mouth shut?" she asked grossed out. Not even her brothers were that gross . "Nope!" "ALEX!!" Ashton, Chris, Petey and Bailey all shouted at him. "What?' he asked after he swallowed. Alex looked around thoughtfully then spotted a game. "Hey about a game of Twister?"


	35. Twister

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: I d__id some of the game, I am going to do one shot of the game, I am hoping to have it up in a couple days, it's going to be called All is fair in Love and Twister. _

* * *

"Left Hand blue." Petey called from where he sat in his arm chair. They had been playing twister for the past twenty minutes. Traci and Eric were first two out, leaving Chris, Alex, Ashton and Bailey in. "Come on Ajay find a blue." Traci encouraged. Of course the only blue that was open was right underneath Alex. Ashton rolled her eyes and moved her left hand to where it was on the blue. "One word Shelley and we all go tumbling down. Now is not the time to be a smart ass." Ashton stated. Eric had went though Ashton's purse and found her camera and started taking pictures. "Right foot red." Petey said before he started laughing. The sight in front of him was pretty entraining Bailey was the only one not in the interest position her right foot was now hooked behind Alex's. Ashton was pretty much under Sabin expect for the one hand that was under Alex. Ashton was right one wrong move and both girls would be crushed. "Okay left foot green." that was it. Alex went tumbling down taking Bailey with him. Ashton and Chris stayed up both afraid to move.

"You don't play fair!" Chris whined after Ashton took him down accidentally on purpose. Her landing underneath him. "Sorry Sabin." Ashton gasped out between laughter. "Get off of her. She can't breathe." Petey stated throwing the spinner at Sabin's head. Chris got off of her and then helped her up. "All is fair in love and Twister." Ashton stated. Before turning to Traci and motioning to come here. "We taught our grasshopper well." Ashton stated pointing to the whip. "I am so proud." Traci teased laughing as well causing Bailey to color to an unflattering red.

"Come on girls." Eric called motioning to the girls that they were leaving. The two girls nodded their heads and hugged Bailey and Petey good bye. "Don't do anything we wouldn't do!" Ashton called as she walked over to Chris who put his arm around her. Petey look at Bailey after they left, "I think they are going to get back together." Bailey looked up from where she was folded up the Twister mat. "Oh yeah I think so. They were together for to long for them not get back together." Bailey answered.

The next morning Chris woke up and looked down at Ashton who was sleeping soundly next to him. He was getting use to having her in the same bed with him again. "Stop staring." Ashton muttered her face still buried in her pillow. "No." Chris stated poking her. "You are an evil man." Ashton sighed rolling over so she could look at him. Chris bit back what he was going to say.

"I know what you are going to say." Ashton stated before she threw her part of the blankets over her head. She wasn't going to let him see her red face. "Ashton Jordan what are you doing?" He asked looking down at her. "Hiding." she answered. "Why?" "Cause I can." Ashton said finally coming out from underneath the blankets her blonde hair plastered to her forehead as her cell phone blared with The Way You Are. Both Chris and Ashton looked at it confused before she pulled on the charged allowing the phone to come closer to her. "Hello? Christian you ass. You about gave me a heart attack." her brother had called her sister-in-law's phone. "Do I have too?" Ashton whined. Chris buried his face into the pillow trying to cover his laughter, hearing only her side of the conversation knowing she was going to power whining. "Is she going to be there? Fuck Christian. I am bringing EY with me then." Chris looked at her confused. "I will explain later." she mouthed to him. He nodded his head. "Fine you owe me big time Christian." Ashton growled out before she hang up the phone and called Eric.

Chris didn't find out what happened when Ashton and Eric went up to Tampa until they showed up to the Impact Zone. "I still can't believe you dumped the plate of food on her head." Eric laughed. "What happened?" Alex asked joining them. "I was forced into going up to Tampa to some bull shit thing, and my brother's faincee was being a bitch so I picked up a plate of food and dumped it on her head." Ashton answered still a little frazzled about what happened. "You didn't." Alex laughed. "I did and then Edge and I got into it." Ashton answered. "I had to hold her back twice to from blowing up and kicking Izzy's ass all over the place." Eric stated, some things never change, he and Petey would have to restrain her from getting into a fight and being arrested.

Ashton turned around feeling somebody looking at her. She meet the blue eyes of Robert Roode she shook her head. It still boggled her mind that after her being with Chris for 3 years almost 4 years that he was still jealous. Robert looked back at her, trying to search for something in her face. Her attention was grabbed by Bailey Adair who was talking excitedly yet nervously about her first match as a knockout. He walked away sadly, Ashton watched him go.

"You know Ajay ignoring him isn't going to change the fact that you all have been friends forever." Bailey stated. "What I am going to do Bay-Bay?" Ashton asked looking at her taller blonde counterpart. "I don't know, I am just saying.' "I think I am going to go talk to Traci and see what she says." Ashton stated, "Telling EY not to flip his lid I will be there in a while. I will make sure Frankie walks me back." Bailey nodded her head before walking towards the Frontline locker room. Ashton going to the office of knockout law Traci Brooks. This was going to be a hell of a night.


	36. MEM Napped

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: I am always seem to be creating drama in this aren't I? Oh well, I really couldn't resist with the stuff with Kurt. Let's face it who the hell really likes Kurt? _

* * *

Kurt Angle saw Ashton Cage first, she was walking back to the Frontline locker room with Frankie. "Grab her Kevin." he muttered to Kevin Nash. Nash nodded his head while Steiner took out Frankie. "Frankie!" Ashton screamed, "PUT ME DOWN GOD DAMN IT!!!" "Shut up!" Kurt stated in a deathly tone. "Fuck you." Ashton spat out of her mouth. 'Tsk, Tsk, not very lady like are we." Sharmell said. "Go to hell. I am no lady." Ashton answered. Sting smirked at that, it was true Ashton Cage was no lady she was a hell raiser. "What do you want from me?" Ashton asked. "We want you in the Main Event Mafia." Kurt stated. Ashton started laughing, "Haha me join you ass clowns, yeah right. Kurt, my brother didn't join you what makes you think I would join you?" the girl had balls that was for damn sure. "You do realize that when they realize that one you attacked Kaz, and I am missing. Not only will you have The Frontline on your ass but you will have Robert Roode too." Ashton stated.

Eric was pacing around the locker room, Ashton hadn't shown up in the locker room. ODB had asked the girls if they had seen her. Creed had over heard Lauren and JB talking the Mafia had attacked Kaz, which meant one thing. "Oh fuck." "What's wrong EY?" Chris asked. "They have Ashton." "Who does?" Rhino asked. "The Mafia." "What are we going to do?" Jay asked. "Get our girl back." AJ answered looking at the Vets. "You got that right." "Mafia is in the ring with her now.' Jay commented.

Ashton was not to happy. "Get your stinking hands off of me Steiner." she growled, "Or you will be sorry." "Yeah right." "See, Steiner, I remembering my best friend who is a midget of a man. He taught me a few things you know.' "Like what?" Steiner asked. "This." Ashton answered throwing her elbow into his gut and then throw her fist backwards into his nose full force, and then brought her fist down between his legs hard. Steiner let go off of her. The Frontline's music hit. "About time guys." Ashton muttered.

AJ, Joe, Devon and Rhino looked at the scene, Ashton had her fists clenched and up ready to go on the defensive again. Steiner was holding himself on the ground by. "Kurt what the hell is this? Let Ashton go now." "No I don't think so." Kurt answered. "She isn't going to be apart of the Mafia." "And why is that?" "Because she just took down your hit man with a very easy self defensive move." Kurt looked over to where Ashton had been standing and saw Steiner on the mat and Ashton was out of the ring. Eric had her in his arms hugging her to him, "You okay Ajay?" "I am good need of a shower and stainzer but good." Alex and Chris both came over and check on her. "ASHTON GET IN HERE NOW!" Kurt screamed. Ashton shook her head no, before un tangling herself from Eric's arms took a microphone from the sound guy. "How about no? Kurt I seem to remember a couple of months ago. I stood in that very ring and told you this same answer. NO! better yet this is a hell no! I would rather let the beautiful people give me a make over then join you old saggy asses." It was a damn good thing that Ashton was standing in the mist of the Frontline, AJ and Joe were standing in front of her with Alex behind her. Chris and Eric on each side of her. Devon and Rhino were standing closet to the ring. Or she would have been in a worse situation.

"You know Kurt you should really learn how to talk to women." Devon stated before he turned to Ashton. "Ashton are you okay?" "I am fine Brother Devon." Ashton answered, "I think Kurt here has a tiny little problem." Before she turned to ODB who was standing with Alex. "Along with a tiny ding a ling." Ashton held her right hand up with her index finger and her thumb almost touching. "I DO NOT!" Ashton carried on like Kurt hadn't said anything. "No wonder Karen left his ass for AJ." Ashton smirked. AJ looked back and grinned at her. She bowed her head at him. "You should be afraid." "Of what Sharmell? You? Yeah right. If I remember correctly ODB kicked your ass all around that ring. Should I be afraid of your husband? Don't make me laugh. He will more then likely bore us to death with those boring accents he does." Ashton said.

Petey who had been watching at home grinned that was the Ashton he remembered from Team Canada. A smart ass and mean as hell. It didn't help that she picked a lot of stuff up from Robert Roode. She was going to be in a lot of trouble, but who the hell really cared.

"Ajay, we are going into the ring. I want you and ODB to get Sharmell." Joe muttered under his breath at the knockout. She nodded her head. "Oh by the way, Steiner kissed me." Ashton stated as Chris head down to the ring. "Are you serious?' he asked turning at looked at her. She nodded her head. "I will take care of that when I get back." Chris stated. ODB and Ashton exchanged a look before ODB stood next to her. "Hi ya Toots." ODB said taking the belt from her. "Where is she?" Sharmell asked. "Who?" ODB asked, 'Oh yeah Ashton? Behind you." Sharmell turned around and screamed when Ashton stood in front of her, wielding a steal chair like a baseball bat. "Boo Bitch!" Ashton stated. Sharmell took of running. "Should we help our boys out?" she asked. "Yes."

The Frontline stood in the ring victorious. AJ and Joe took the time while they were in the ring to check on Ashton. "I am fine." Ashton promised, "A little grossed out." Sabin turned around hearing that, 'Did Steiner really kiss you?" Ashton nodded her head. "Come here." he stated. Ashton shook her head no. "Lucy." he teased. "Ricky." Ashton stated sticking her tongue out at him. He had enough of her teasing and walked over to her. "Do you want me to make you forget that kiss he gave you?" "Yes. Do your worse Mr. Sabin." Ashton stated. He grinned at her before he pressed his lips against hers.

Everyone in the frontline stopped what they were doing and stared at the former couple. Once again the cat calls and whistles of the crowd broke them apart. "I hate you." Ashton stated. "No you don't you love me." Chris said his hand still resting on the base of her neck.


	37. Telling Roode

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: Yay another update. i am off to celebrate my birthday and hang out with my friends. enjoy_

Ashton smiled at that, "You will never know that for sure." before she reached up and pecked him again. She slid out of the ring and walked backstage with Eric. "I need to go find Bobby and talk to him, can you come with me?" she asked. Eric nodded his head and pointed him out. "Roode we need to talk.' Ashton said cocking her finger at him. He walked over to her. "Bobby, we have been friends too long for you to be a stubborn asshole about it. I know that he hurt me. But Bobby, I can't live without him in my life. Just like I can't live without you either." Ashton said once Robert came over to her. Robert scowled. "Fine be a fucking asshole like we all know you are. Just think about our friendship and what we went though. Until you figure it out. I don't want to talk to you." Ashton stated walking away. Before she saw Traci. "T." Traci stopped hearing her friend shout her name.

"Dude you should listen to her, it's Ajay. Your baby bear that you are letting walk away. The Bobby Roode I remember wouldn't take that laying down and you know damn well that you wouldn't either." Eric stated. "He hurt her Eric. He damn well broke her heart into a thousand pieces." Robert stated. "Robert do you ever think for a minute that they are good for each other? I remember me and Petey having to comfort her every time you were an douche to her. Do you really want to throw 10 years of friendship and love down the drain because you are fucking jealous?" Eric asked, "Figures man.' Robert watched as Eric walked towards Ashton and Traci. "Ladies everything alright here?" he asked. "We are good." Traci answered as Frankie joined. "Frankie I am so so sorry." Ashton stated. "It's alright Ajay. I am just glad that you aren't harmed." Frankie said hugging the blonde Canadian. "I am glad that you weren't harmed. I would to hate have Traci kick my ass." Ashton stated grinning at Traci who laughed.

The two blondes made their way to the locker room a few minutes later. "You are going to change?" Jay asked. "I would but I don't have another shirt." Ashton answered as Chris threw her a Made In Detroit tee shirt. "Thanks Sabin." "Any time Doll." he winked at her. Ashton was never shy about changing in front of the guys pulled her dirty shirt off and threw it onto of her bag and pulled the big Made In Detroit shirt on. "How do I look?' she pouted at Chris who laughed. Ashton rolled the sleeves up a couple of times before she tied the back of shirt in a knot. "Ajay are you sure you are okay? Don't lie to us now." Joe said. "Joe, I was a little freaked out before when I was done there by myself but now I am good." Ashton answered sitting on the bench. 'What did they want?" AJ asked. "Kurt wanted me to join the Mafia." "They have Bonnie." Alex stated. "I know that. You know that. But the idiot doesn't it." Ashton answered, "No offense Shelley but your girlfriend is a real fucking bitch sometimes." "None taken." Alex said holding his hands up in the air. ODB laughed from her corner, "Tiny Ding-A-Ling." that caused the whole locker room to bust out laughing. "I can't believe you said that Ajay." Creed stayed from where he stood next to Jay. "I can. Classic Ashton Cage right there Ladies and Gentlemen." Eric laughed. "He is going to be out to get you." Devon said. "Bring it on. If he brings it, which he probably will. I will make Edge's You Suck chant look tame." Ashton stated. "Oh evil Ashton. I like it." Jay laughed. Ashton mocked bow her head at them just as JB walked in.

"Now Ashton you were taken earlier tonight by the Mafia. What did they want with you?" JB asked. "What they wanted months ago after they took my brother and Petey out. They wanted Ashton in the Mafia. It's not going to happen." Ashton answered. "You said some pretty mean things to Kurt tonight. Any regrets?" JB asked. "None what so freaking ever. The Mafia wanted a war. Damn it they are going to get a war." Ashton said standing up. "Ashton one more question." "What would that be JB?" "Tiny Ding A Ling?" "JB, You don't even want to know." Ashton giggled.

"Come on Ajay tell us how you knew that.' AJ begged. Ashton looked over at Rhino and Devon. "Go ahead." Devon said. Ashton launched into the story giggling though it. "I walked around for days singing my ding a ling." "That's a song?" Creed asked. "Oh yeah. It's from like the 60's." Eric laughed. "What did Kurt do?" "He got mad, then I went back to school. He probably forgot about it until tonight." Ashton laughed, "I know I did."


	38. Stinger and Pranks

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: I couldn't help mysef with this one. _

"Ajay!" Jay Lethal called causing the blonde Canadian to come out of the locker room. "Sting." Ashton said, "Jay go into the locker room." The X division wrestler nodded his head. AJ, Joe, Rhino and Devon stood close by the door just in case she needed them. "Ashton. Can I talk to you?" "As in Kurt Angle's lackey or Stinger?" Ashton asked crossing her arms across her chest. "As me as the Stinger you know." Sting said Ashton nodded her head. "We will be right here if you need us." AJ said. "What's up Stinger?" she asked. "I just want to check on you." "I am fine Stinger. Christian and Edge put me though worse when I was growing up." Ashton said. "You did a job on Steiner. He kept saying something about Petey." "Yeah Petey taught me that." Ashton stated grinning. Petey after watching Miss Congenitally taught her how to do just in case. "You shouldn't have started the whole tiny ding a-ling thing again." Sting said. "Yes I did. It could be a lot worse, I could have started the whole You Suck chant again." Ashton stated grinning. "You are definitely your brothers' sister." Sting commented laughing. "Aww, Thanks Stinger." "Nice shirt by the way." Sting said before he walked away. Ashton looked down and shrugged before she walked back into the locker room. "That was interesting." she said going back into the locker room.

Robert was trying to wrap his mind around what Ashton said to him. She really had went though a lot of changes since she broke up with Chris. She was more out there and wild. Could he blame her? Not really she always had been with him or Chris. He plastered himself against the wall seeing ODB and the laughing Ashton running down the hallway back towards the Frontline locker room The Beautiful People hot on their tails. "Move it Roode!" Cute Kip shouted at the curl hair man who stood in their way. He heard laughter coming from the Frontline's locker room and he moved out of the way. He and James Storm walked towards their locker room wondering what happened.

"You bitches!" Velvet shouted at the two laughing knockouts. Bailey was over in the corner next to Alex laughing her ass off. Ashton pulled her phone out of her pocket and started filming it and snapping pictures. "Who knew that silly string mixed with shaving cream and water would do that." Ashton giggled. "I want you." Angelina Love said. "You want me? I am sorry sweetheart I don't swing that way." Ashton stated as serious as she could with the blue gooey stuff that was currently running down the face of Angelina. Chris who was standing behind her started laughing, before he wrapped his arm around her neck. "You know blue really isn't your color." he commented looking at the footage his ex girlfriend had taken on her phone. "You should see what we did to Cute Kip's wrestling gear. I think he is going to have a problem with shrinkage. Eh, Maybe not. " Ashton stated as ODB stood up on the bench and twirled one of Velvet Sky's bras around her finger. "You know I thought she was bigger then a C cup." ODB said before tossing down to Ashton who looked at it. "Where do you shop? Hoes-R-Us?" Ashton asked before tossing the bra away disgusted with it. Seeing that JB and the camera crew showed up. Chris removed his arm from around Ashton as Bailey and ODB stood with her. "How about this we get another girl. And you get a guy to tag we will settle his in the ring?" Kip said. ODB and Bailey looked at Ashton. "I say this, It's on like Donkey Kong on Chicken Little." Ashton answered, "And Kipper if you don't like that, I have two words for ya."

"I can't believe you did that!" Alex laughed whipping the tears that fell down his face from laughing to hard. "I couldn't help myself, I mean they were sitting right there." Ashton said. "Where did you get the silly string?" Joe asked amused. "Edge." Ashton answered, "Okay I kind of stole it from them when I was up in Tampa." "He is going to be pissed." AJ said. "Nah, that's only Christian who gets like that." Ashton stated shrugging her shoulders.

"Where are we going to find someone to tag with us?" Bailey asked as the three girls sat together at the nail salon the next day their feet sitting in the tubs. Ashton chewed on her lower lip in thought. "Petey is still out." Bailey said. "Chris has that tournament match, Alex is going down ringside with him." Ashton added. ODB sucked her lower lip in thought, then looked at them, "Ah hell I don't know." "We could always get EY to do it." Ashton said. "Against Kip?" ODB asked. "Yeah. AJ, Joe, Rhino and Devon are focusing on the Mafia. Damn." Ashton answered, "I wish Petey wasn't out or Bobby was face. But forget that he is being an asshole. Sorry girls I opened my big mouth." "We love you anyways." Traci Brooks commented from where she sat on the other side of Bailey. "Nice of you to join us T. any ideas?" Ashton asked. "You know who would be funny to see in the ring against Kip?" "Who?" "GB James." all 4 girls exchanged a look "Nah." "Too bad Christian is going to the WWE." Traci said, 'He would be down for it." "I know." Ashton grinned that was her big brother he would jump in the middle her business mess it some and then leave. They all sat quietly while their feet soaked, Ashton's phone started ringing startling them out of their trance. "Hello?" a few minutes later a smile formed on her face, "Are you sure? EEE! Thank you so much. I will see you Tuesday." "What? Who was that?" Bailey asked. "It was just our tag team partner for Impact." "Who is it?" "You all are going to have to wait until Tuesday to find out." Ashton grinned. "Give me that damn phone I am going to find out." ODB said, Ashton shoved her phone into her bra. The blonde cocked an eyebrow at her over the top friend. "Not even worth it." she stated, "Not even worth it."


	39. Girls day

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: Yeah, I don't know where this came from but... I had to update before i went to work. The next chapter will be Impact and the mystery parnter will be revealed. Any guesses?_

* * *

"Are you going to tell us who the partner is?" Bailey pleaded with Ashton who was sitting at the nail station with a manicurist. "You will just have to wait and see. It's a surprise. And no it's not your boy toy either." Ashton answered rolling her eyes. Bailey stuck her tongue out at her. Ashton stuck her tongue back at Bailey. The lady that was filing her nails rolled her eyes. every time these women come into the salon, they were laughing and talking and having a good time. "What color are you getting Ajay?" Traci asked. "Orange. I haven't had orange in awhile." Ashton answered holding up her right hand that already had orange tips on them. "You and your orange and red." Traci stated. "At least I have almost stopped wearing red completely." "Yeah wearing it everyday does that to you." Ashton answered shuddering remembering having to wear red and black every day in Team Canada. She really started hating wearing those two colors together.

The 4 girls went to lunch after their nails were done. "So Ajay." Traci started wiggling her eyebrows at Ashton. "I am not going to talk about my sex life." Ashton stated, "But we should be asking anybody it should be Bailey she is the one having more sex then the rest of us. Her and Mini Me go at it like rabbits." Bailey flushed and threw a napkin at her causing her three friends to bust out laughing. "Did he stay last night?" Traci asked her. "No he didn't it. It was strange. But then I am used to." "How come you and Robert haven't talked usually you two are together at the gym at a kick boxing class or doing something along those lines." Traci asked. "T, he is a jealous fucking asshole. He rather see her miserable for his own personal happiness." Bailey said for her. "Thanks Bay." Ashton muttered. Bailey nodded her head at her. "What an asshole. I have a half mind to go kick his ass.' Traci stated causing them to laugh again. "T sweetie as much as that thought was flattering I don't think you could so much damage. Jessie here on the other hand she should wrestle big boys." Ashton said. "Your damn right, I will kick their pansy asses all over that ring. BAM!" Jessica called momentarily going into ODB. "You could wrestle the big boys too Ajay. You did enough on Team Canada." Traci commented. "Yeah right Bobby always stopped me before I could do any damage." Ashton said rolling her eyes. It was such a Bobby thing to stop her when things a little out of hand. She missed her big teddy bear around, she wished he would get his head out of his ass and get over. She and Chris were good for each other. "How was it training with your brothers?" Jessica asked causing Ashton to come out of her thoughts and smile. "Edge let me do a lot more then Christian did. Christian was always worried that his baby sister would get hurt. Jerky used to go distract him a lot so Edge and Jeff could teach me the harder things." Ashton answered. "You miss him don't you?" Bailey asked. "Yeah, it was nice to have my brother around even if he was an asshole most of the time." Ashton answered.

Ashton pulled into her condo a while later still shaking her head at how they got kicked out of the bookstore for making crude comments about the sex books. It was nice having a day out with the girls without any of the guys around. She leaned forward and pressed play on her answering machine. "_Ajay, it's Bobby. Listen I need to talk to you. I am really sorry for the way I have be reacting to everything. I am flying out to Canada for a couple of days. But when I get back I want to talk to you just you and me. No Eric, No Petey. Please?" _Ashton sighed before picking up her land line and dialing his number. "Bobby, it's Ajay. I don't know if that is such a good idea. I am still a little upset that you are acting we are 10 and back in a school yard. Maybe in a couple of weeks we will talk but right now I don't want to talk to you. I really do love you Poppa Bear but you need to understand that Chris means a lot to me too. Listen to what EY told you and I have told you and we will go from there." Ashton said into the phone before hanging up. That was going to be one the hardest things she ever had to do in her life walking away from Bobby Roode.


	40. LAX and Chairs

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: I have been watching too many extreme matches lately hence what happens at the end of the chapter. _

"Come on Ajay, just tell us who it is!" ODB pleaded now that it was Tuesday and they were in the Impact Zone. Ashton just smirked and finished fixing her hair. "Sabin your girl here is such a pain in the ass." Chris nodded his head in agreement. Ashton rolled her eyes. "It's for me to know and you to find out." Ashton stated. "If she wasn't such an important part of the frontline I would have strangled her already." ODB stated motioning to Ashton's neck. "I will be back I am going to go talk to Jim about who our partner is tonight. EY come with me." Ashton said. Eric nodded his head and stood up.

The two blondes walked towards the office of Jim Cornett. Ashton knocked on the door. "Come in." Jim called. Ashton and Eric walked into the office. 'Ashton how are you feeling darlin'?" he asked. "I am fine Jim." "I meant to check on you after what Kevin did to you." "Jim, I am fine. Don't worry about it." Ashton stated, "I can handle them just fine." "Okay then, what can I help with you?" Jim asked. "You that 8 person tag team match. I need to tell who is going to be tagging with us." Ashton answered.

"We ready for this?" Ashton asked as she secured her ponytail. ODB and Bailey were standing by her. "Hell yeah let's kick some prissy ass." ODB shouted causing Bailey and Ashton to laugh. "Good luck, if you need us will be done there faster then you can blink." Joe said. "Thanks Joe." Ashton stated as Chris grabbed her hand and tugged her back. "You are forgetting one thing." He said. "I am?" Ashton asked, "Oh right. Where's my gum at EY?" "Ajay you are such an idiot!" Bailey laughed. Chris nodded his head in agreement before he kissed Ashton. "I can't forget that." Ashton said once he pulled back.

"**Let's take you back to last week, to the prank pulled on the Beautiful People by Ashton and ODB." **Mike Tenay said as they rolled the footage of silly string incident. _"That lead to this match being set up by management." _"This 8 person tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first the Beautiful People, Angelina Love, Velvet Sky and Cute Kip." "I really hate them." Ashton muttered as she stood at the tunnel entrance. "And their tag team partner." "They could have got a better partner then Bonnie Nash." Bailey said laughing. "No kidding." Ashton giggled. _"and their opponents first from Minneapolis Minnesota, ODB!" _the craziness that they all knew and loved out of ODB came out. Warrant's Sweet Cherry Pie started up _"And her tag team partners introducing first from Windsor Ontario Canada, Ceilí Ryon."_ "See you out there Ajay." Bailey said going out of the tunnel. Right Round by Flo Rida started playing, _"And their tag team partner from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Ashton Cage!" _Ashton walked out of the tunnel smiling, she slapped hands of the fans by ringside before coming to a stop in front of the ring next to Bailey and ODB. "_And their tag team partner." _the music of LAX started up. "Homicide and Hernandez?" ODB asked. "Homicide." Ashton answered, "They believe in what we have been trying to fight for." the two blondes on either side of Ashton nodded their heads before they got into the ring.

"Oh my god! Robert man you got to see this!" James called. "What?" "Hernandez is in the ring with Ashton." "Oh shit, they are going to do Return to Neverland. " Robert said gulping. The last time Ashton had done Return to Neverland it was during a tag team match that she was in with the Guns against AMW. She landed it perfectly, he chewed on his lower lip as watching as she hooked Bonnie's leg pinning her for the win. "This isn't good." Jackie commented seeing Bonnie's dad getting into the ring followed by Scott Steiner. "No this isn't good at all."

"What the hell was that Cage?" Kevin asked. "Its called winning a match Kevin. Apparently you don't know what that is." Ashton answered as Hernandez and Homicide stood in the ring just in case Ashton needed them. "Homes just remember she is a chick." Homicide stated. "I know that, she is just was washed as her brother before he went back to the WWE.' "What the hell did you just say about my brother?" Ashton asked. "He is washed up." "And you are such an asshole Kevin." Ashton said before going to get out of the ring.

But Steiner stopped her. "Steiner let me go, I don't appreciate you touching me. I don't think my brothers will either." "They aren't here." "You are forgetting one little thing, called the Frontline. They won't like the fact that again you are singling me out and attacking me." Ashton stated, "You know what I don't like it either." "We don't care." "You will." Ashton said. "What are you going to do to me?" "A whole world of hurt." Ashton replied, "You hurt my best friend Steiner. And that doesn't fly with me. I am going to ask you very nicely to let the hell go." "No.' 'Fine have it your way. A little help here boys." "Do you want us to hold him?" Hernandez asked. "Oh yeah. Bay-Bay get me a chair. I am going show this cupcake what you get for fucking with a Cage." Ashton answered. Bailey grinned and grabbed a chair. Kevin and Bonnie watched from halfway up the ramp. "Batter up bitch!" Ashton said as she swung the chair having it connect with Steiner's head with a resounding thud. He fell out of Hernandez and Homicide's grips and onto his knees. Ashton walked around him and hit him again, "That was for Petey." she dropped the chair and got out of the ring as Bonnie and Kevin were coming back down to the ring.

"God I love doing that!" Ashton said as she got backstage with the girls. "Ajay that was amazing." Alex said coming up to them. "Alex what are you doing up here?" Bailey asked. "I am going to try and talk to Bonnie." "It's your funeral.' Ashton said. "Let's go we can't go around smelling like sweat all night." ODB said. "That's the first thing that you have said sober all day." Ashton as they walked away leaving Alex standing here waiting for Bonnie to come backstage.


	41. EWW! That's Like Kissing My Brother!

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: I am going out of town from the 31st to the 3rd, I am going to try and have at least two more chapters up, I am not going to be abe to have my laptop out in Georgia with me. I still don't own Bailey or Riley they belong to BournePriceless54._

* * *

"Hey Ajay have you seen Alex?" Chris asked going into the showering area where the three girls had gone. "JESUS SABIN GET THE HELL OUT!" Bailey shouted sticking her head out of her stall. "No don't want to." Chris answered looking at Ashton. "He was waiting for Bonnie he wanted to talk to her." "What!?" Chris asked. "Yeah that's what he told me." Ashton answered, "And you mind not staring you perv." "Sorry." " No you aren't." Ashton stated rolling her eyes. "Do you want to go up there with me?" he asked. "Yeah give me a minute." Ashton answered wrapping her towel around her. Chris waited outside the door for her. She came out fully dressed her hair still pull out of her face. Out of habit took her hand in his, she interlocked their fingers together as they walked. "What's going on between you and Roode?" he asked, 'Usually you are with him around this time." "He is being an asshole again." "Isn't he always an asshole?" Chris asked . "Yeah but more so then he has been in the past." Ashton answered, "I told him I didn't want to talk to until he gets over whatever he being whiney about." "Good for you." Chris stated. He remember Robert being demanding after they started dating, Ashton put him in his place then and the whole Miss. Banks thing almost wrecked their friendship.

"Please Bonnie talk to me." They heard Alex pleading with his girlfriend. Ashton stopped walking causing Chris to stop too. "NO! give me one damn good reason why I should listen to you after you lied to me Alex, saying that Danielle meant nothing to you. And I found out that you are STILL MARRIED to her." AJ, Joe and Devon joined Chris and Ashton. "What did Bonnie just say?" Joe asked Ashton. "That Alex and Danni are still married don't know why though." Ashton answered. "Bonnie baby please just listen to me." Alex plead. "Why so you can lie to me some more?" Bonnie asked. By now the Frontline was joined by the rest of the members, JB and Lauren standing across from them was the MEM. "What's next Alex are you going to tell me that Riley isn't Petey's it's yours?" Alex turned around and looked at his friends. Bailey was missing, he looked at Ashton who shook her head no. "No Bonnie I am not going to say about that." "Oh okay how about you and Ashton had a fling."

"Excuse me I am drawing the line right there." Ashton said as she let go of Chris's hand and walking up to them. Chris following just in case. "What a load of shit Ashton, you are always hugging him, Eric, Petey or Robert." "Yeah that's because we have known each of years, I consider Alex like a brother nothing more nothing less then that." Ashton stated putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Bonnie. "Prove it." "Bonnie what the hell are you doing?" Kevin asked. "Proving a point Kevin." Bonnie answered, "Kiss him." "Who?" Ashton asked fearing the answer. "Alex." "No way." it wasn't Ashton who spoke it was Alex, "She is right we are like brother and sister, she is my sister, I won't do it." "Me either." Ashton agreed. "Fine then I will leave Alex and I won't come back." Bonnie stated crossing her arms across her chest. Alex looked at Ashton pleading with her. "No." "Please Ajay." he pleaded, "I can't lose her." Ashton looked at Chris. "I am okay with it, if you are." "It could be worse, it could be Petey or Eric." AJ added. Everyone laughed knowing that nothing would come of those three, they never had those kind of feelings towards each other. "EWW!" Ashton said whipping her mouth after Alex kissed her. "I second that that was gross! No offense." Alex said. "None taken." Ashton stated.

"I can't believe I had to kiss him." Ashton whined to Petey later that night when they were all together at their favorite diner. Petey laughed, "I would have paid big bucks to see that." "You can, JB got it on his phone." Eric stated. "I am going to kill that elf man." Ashton growled out chopping on her gum. "Ajay mad." Riley said from where she sat across from Ashton, Chris and Eric. "No baby girl Ajay not mad. Just upset." "Kiss better." Ashton looked at Chris, "I want one." "We will get to work on that." Chris commented putting his arm around Ashton. Petey and Eric both choked on their drinks. "Kidding." Chris stated with a sly grin on his face. "No you aren't." Bailey said, "I swear Alex is rubbing off on you more and more." 'He is a regular old horn dog." Ashton agreed nodded her head. Chris's face fell at that. Ashton turned her head and kissed him, "Stop pouting you big baby."


	42. Baby Powder, Payback and Roode

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: FInally Taylor is getting some payback, i am hoping to have another chapter up before i leave tomorrow for Georgia. _

* * *

"Ajay! Ajay! Wake up!" Ashton peeked one eye open smiling seeing Riley. "Hi Riley who let you in here?" "Unca Petey." Riley answered shaking her head causing her raven pig tails to swing back and forth. "Okay let's go find Uncle Petey and let Aunt Ajay give him a piece of her mind." Ashton stated as Riley jumped off of her bed and waited for her aunt to get out of bed. The guns and Petey heard the little feet of Riley coming running down the hallway followed by Ashton's footsteps. "Petey I think you are going to be in big trouble with Ashton." Alex stated. "Oh yeah big time trouble. If Riley wasn't here I would kick your butt." Ashton stated. 'Come on Ajay lets go get you dressed." Chris said. "But, Chris." "Come on Ajay let's go." Chris said. "No, I don't want to." Ashton said crossing her arms across her chest and glaring up at Chris. "Fine have it your way." Chris said turning around. Ashton smirked down at Riley. "That's called get your way Riley." Riley nodded her head, her aunt Ajay is a little crazy. "And this called, punishment." Chris said "CHRIS PUT ME DOWN!" Ashton shouted as soon Chris scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder and rushing down the hallway with her on his shoulder.

Three days later they were back in the Impact Zone. "Ashton! Lil' Darlin!" James Strom called, the princess of Team Canada turned around and smiled at the cowboy. "Can I have a word." "Sure." Ashton stated stopping walking and looking at him, "EY go I will be fine. I think James will walk me back so I don't get grabbed again." James nodded his head. Eric shrugged his shoulders before he walked down the hall towards the Frontline locker room. 'What's up James?" "Can you please talk to Robert? Just let him know you still care. The man is like a damn zombie." James plead. Ashton bit her lower lip. As much as she was mad at Robert she missed him just as much. "Fine I will go and talk to him." Ashton said. "He is in our locker room." James said.

Ashton nodded her head and walked into Beermoney INC locker room. "Bobby." he looked up when he heard Ashton said his name. "Baby bear." "Poppa bear what's wrong?" she asked. He held his arms out to her. She smiled softly and walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her down onto his lap. 'I missed you so much." Robert muttered to where he had buried his face into her shirt. "I missed you too Bobby." Ashton said swiping at her tear filled eyes, "I hate being mad at you, I hope you know that." "I know." "Do we make a pair?" she asked. "What do you mean?" Robert asked. "We are both blubbering like babies, just because we can't stand being mad at each other." Ashton answered.

Robert laughed and sniffed a little closer to her. "Why do you smell like baby powder?" he asked. "Oh." Ashton stated giggling, "Well see Bailey has a daughter who is almost three." "Wait Bay-Bay has a daughter." "Oh yeah, she is a doll, anyways she trashed her room. So Petey put her on her bed, the little shit climbed from her bed to the dresser and grabbed the bottle of baby powder, Chris and I turned around and was meet with a face full of baby powder." Ashton answered. Robert started laughing. "It's not funny Bobby." Ashton stated, "Wait it kind of is." "So what do you want me do with that stinky fish?" Robert asked. "Oh I forgot about that. Let me call Jess and Traci and have them grab the bitches bags." Ashton answered pulling her phone out.

Twenty minutes Traci and ODB walked out of Beer Money Inc's locker room Taylor Wilde's bags holding them out from them, Ashton followed with Taylor's street clothes over her arm. Dozens of holes cut in the clothing and for a parting from James and Jackie who had return to the locker room, two bottles of Tennesse's finest beer on the clothes. "And for good measure." Ashton stated putting the beer soaked clothes on the pavement outside and lightening a match. Robert, James, Jackie and Frankie were watching amused as Ashton dropped the lit match on to the clothes. She jumped back and giggled after a few minutes Frankie threw water onto the pile and gathered the clothes. The group made their way into the building.

Ashton appeared into the Frontline's locker room a few minutes later going and sitting down next to Chris. "If anyone asks I was with you three since we have been here." Ashton said. "What did you do?" AJ asked from across the locker room. "I am pleading the 5th." Ashton grinned holding her hands up. "That doesn't cover you are Canadian." "Don't care, I am still in the United States so there for I can use the rights you all have." She stated. AJ rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air.

"WHERE IS SHE I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH!" Taylor Wilde's voice called from the hallway. Devon opened the door to the Frontline's locker room and started laughing. "Ashton Jordan what did you do?" Terry asked looking at the smirking baby sister of the Instant Classic. "Not a damn thing." "I KNOW SHE IS IN HERE!" Taylor shouted. Ashton stood up from the bench and skipped to the door, "Hi bitch. Can I help you?" she asked. "Yes, you can, you can tell me why you cut holes in my clothes." Taylor seethed. "I didn't do that, I was with Chris, Alex and Eric since we have been here." Ashton stated. "You were?" Taylor asked looking at the Guns and the former superhero. "Yeah she hasn't left our side sense we have been here." Alex answered. "Fine, I will get you." Taylor stated pointing at Ashton. "And my little dog too?" Ashton asked cocking an eyebrow.


	43. Your little dog too

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: I am back from Georgia safe and sound and tired. _

* * *

'Your little dog too?" Taylor asked confused. "You haven't seen Wizard of Oz? or read the book? Wait that's right you don't read, you really should." Ashton stated rolling her eyes as Chris wrapped his arms around her, "What do you say we fuck with her a little." Ashton nodded her head. He grinned to himself before he brushed his lips against her neck. They had everyone's attention in the locker-room. "They aren't going to do what I think they are going to do are they?" Bailey asked looking around the locker room. 'They might. Do you know how long it has been since either have had sex?" Alex asked looking over at his best friend. "I don't even want to know." Bailey answered.

Taylor's jaw dropped seeing Chris move his hands down Ashton's neck towards her chest as his lips met hers in a devouring kiss. Her heart pounded against her rib cage angrily. The locker-room was void of noises as they watched the couple they soon hoped would be reunited make out. Taylor stormed out of the locker room. "Hey ya'll she is gone you can stop now" AJ stated throwing his towel at them. "What?" Ashton asked pulling back. "She is gone." AJ answered. "Oh got it okay." Ashton stated wiggling herself free from Chris's arms. "Come on Ajay we have a match." Bailey stated, "Whip the lip gloss off your mouth ya fruitcake." Chris whipped his mouth off and watched as Bailey and Ashton walked out of the locker room together. "Eyes back in your head!" Eric stated throwing his empty water bottle at Chris, causing the rest of the frontline to laugh. "Someone should go out there with them." AJ said. "I am going." Eric stated they had forgotten in weeks past that Ashton was still really Eric's valet.

The victorious duo made their way backstage, with Eric in between them. "You should have seen her face when Chris started kissing you." Bailey was saying as they were walking. "Classic?" "As Instant Classic as your brother." Eric answered. Ashton giggled and nodded her head. "Are you two going to get back together soon because this roller coaster bullcrap is starting to wear on my emotions." Eric stated. Ashton sighed and stopped walking. "Ajay what's wrong?" Bailey asked. "I don't know if we are or not. God knows I want to forgive him and get back together with him. The other side is throwing up red flags everywhere saying no, he hurt you. Don't let yourself get hurt again." Ashton answered running her hands though her hair. "But you two are golden together." Eric answered, "I know for myself I want to see you happy Ajay, the way you were in the past. I want my fun little troublemaking prank pulling Ajay back. In recent weeks you have been that Ajay. But there is something that is missing.' Ashton titled her head to the side and looked at Eric. "I have to agree with EY here,' Bailey stated, "Petey was saying something along those lines the other night. You two were meant to be." Ashton nodded her head, "I am going to make a phone call." "You know she is going to go call Petey and check with him." Eric stated as they watched Ashton walk into the locker room and come back out with her cell phone and jacket on.

"Hey Pan-man got a minute to talk to me?" Ashton asked into her phone. _'For you Ajay anything. Riley just crashed out." _Ashton smiled hearing that, she loved having a little niece around it had lighten a lot of things up. _"What's up?" _"I am confused." _"About what?"_ "Chris." _"Ah what happened now?"_ Petey asked. "Today I got some payback on Taylor for cutting my hair, she freaked out and showed up in the locker room, and then Chris decided it would be fun to fuck with her and kissed me." _'What's so bad about that?" _"It's bad when you want to strip right then and there and do it in the locker room." _'Holy shit Ajay." _"Sorry. Then EY asks me when we got backstage if we were getting back together soon." _'ah okay." _"he said we were golden together and that I haven't seemed myself since it happened but lately I have been getting back to normal there was something missing. Then Bay-Bay said something about you saying something like that." _"I did. Ajay, seeing you two together in the past couple of weeks, really made me think about it. You two are meant to be. I have seen the way he has looked at you and the way you have looked at him. I can tell you this Tink, Robert has never looked at you like that." _Ashton smiled hearing that. _"Whatever you decide to do, I will back you." _"Thanks Pan." _"Your welcome Tink. You all coming over tonight?" _"I don't know, knowing Alex and Chris we will and Eric will be with us." _"Why?" _"Because he rode with us to the show." _"Hopefully he doesn't freak out about Riley." _"He knows who she is but not how she is Alex's daughter or anything about that." _"Okay good. Go back inside and make it so they don't freak out." _"You got it." _"I will see you in a couple of hours." _"You got it Petey."


	44. Babysitting Riley

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

"Are you sure that this such a good idea?" Chris asked his former girlfriend who sat on the floor of his living room playing with Riley. Alex volunteered them to watch Riley since they had been Detroit for the weekend, Alex it was time for Riley to spend time with her Uncle Chris and Aunt Ajay alone. "I am sure that we are fine. Remember Chrissy I used to this for a living when I wasn't off wrestling." Ashton answered as Riley colored on a piece of paper. "Oh I forgot." "And people say I am a dumb blonde." Ashton muttered. "Ajay look." Riley said motioning colored paper. "WOW!" Ashton said her brown eyes going wide to match the excitement that was in Riley's hazel eyes. "Unca Chris. Look!" Riley said causing Chris to take seat on the ground and look at the drawing as well. After awhile Riley had fallen asleep with her head on Ashton's lap as they watched Peter Pan. Chris put his arm around Ashton, as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you think we will have one like that?" He asked. "Like her? No, Riley is one of kind. And maybe." Ashton answered. Chris smiled at that, he could live with that.

"Ashton Jordan you ever let my daughter get hyped on sugar like that again before you bring her back to me. I will kill you." Alex commented the next morning as they boarded the plane to Orlando. Ashton just laughed as she took her seat by the window and Chris sat down next to her. "You shouldn't have volunteered us to baby sit. Its called payback asshole." "You are such a bitch." Alex cursed her as she laughed and shied away from his hands that were trying to pinch her. She stuck her tongue out at him, he poked his tongue back out at her. "So Ajay you and your brothers making your annual trip to Toronto for Christmas?" Alex asked. "Yes, let me tell you how thrilled I am that this year that Izabelle is going to be joining us." Ashton rolling her eyes, it was well known fact that Ashton didn't like Edge's fiancée too much. "You are going to deal with it right?" Chris asked. "Sure, I guess. Christian is more then likely going to sit me down like he did when he brought Denise home for the first time." Ashton answered. "You are going to make her life hell aren't you?" Alex asked. The blonde shrugged and then leaned her head back against the head rest behind her, her hand finding Chris's as they were getting ready to take off. Chris squeezed her hand back, causing her to smile over at him. She hated the taking off and landing part of the flights once they were in the air she was fine. Alex looked over at them and smirked to himself, there had been bets going on when they would get back together.

The Guns and Ashton walked into the Impact Zone together. Seeing Eric Young, she dashed down the hallway and jumped on his back catching him off guard. "Hey Ajay." "Hi EY." "Do you want to get off my back?" "Nope." "Okay." Eric answered as he walked away with Ashton on his back. "What's wrong EY?" Ashton asked looking at her best friend. "I am think I am still in shock that Bailey and Alex have a kid." Eric answered sitting her to her feet. "Yeah, no kidding, there is no denying that Riley is his though. She is exactly like him." Ashton commented. "What do you mean?" Eric asked he was only around Riley for a short time before they all left to go Michigan. "If the attention isn't on her then she will find a way to get the attention on her." Ashton answered. "Just like Daddy." "You have no idea." Ashton stated giggling, as Robert Roode walked by. She whistled at him, he turned around and looked at her and grinned seeing Ashton and Eric standing there. "You two causing trouble?" he asked hugging Ashton. "Who me?" she asked pointing back at herself with an amused look on her face. "Yes you." "Nope Never." Ashton answered rocking back and forth on her heels before she crinkling her nose as Taylor Wilde walked by, Eric clapped his hand over his nose and mouth. She smelled like a damn fish market. "Damn she smells." Robert commented before he and Ashton started laughing. "What did you two do?" Eric asked looking between the two. "Payback EY, Payback." Ashton answered before she walked off heading towards the Frontline locker room waving to James Storm as she passed him. "She scares me sometimes." Eric stated before following her. "If I didn't know her so well I would be scared too." Robert muttered before walking away as well.

When Eric walked into the Frontline locker room, Ashton was sitting on the bench talking on the phone, looking furious. Chris was sitting one side of her listening to the phone conversation. He smiled seeing the hands that were intertwined together, and the thumb that was making circles on Ashton's knuckles. "I won't do it Edge, there is no way in hell." "What's going on?" Eric asked Alex. "Edge wants Ajay to do something but she is refusing to do it." "Good for her." Eric said, as Ashton hung up the phone and groaned, "They won't take no for an answer."


	45. Airport I Love Yous

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: I don't own Riley and Bailey they belong to BournePriceless54. _

"Who won't take no for answer?" Joe asked. "My brothers." "What do they want?" Rhino asked as he and Devon walked into the locker room. "What they always want." Eric seemed to understand after she answered Rhino. "NO! YOU AREN'T LEAVING!" he shouted quickly hugging Ashton to him. "EY! I am not leaving don't worry." Ashton laughed, "Umm Eric I need to breathe sweetie. A little help here Sabin." Chris laughed and helped him untangle Eric's arms from around Ashton.

The show seemed to go on forever, they all wanted to get the tapings over with and go home to their families. "So Ajay." Jessica started as the blonde sat down on the bench next to Creed. "Yes, Jess?" "What's your plans for the holidays?" "I am going to Toronto with my brothers." "And she is spending News Years in Detroit with us." Chris added as he and Alex walked back into the locker room. "You know Riley isn't going to like you being gone." Alex stated. "I know." Ashton answered. Chris put his arm around Ashton allowing her to lean against him. "Are your brothers meeting us here at the airport here?" Alex asked. "No, they are meeting me there." Ashton answered, "And Izzy is going to be there.'

"Bobby!" Ashton shouted seeing Robert Roode walking in the hallway. He turned around and smiled, and held his arms open for her. She ran down the hall and jumped into his arms and pecked his lips. "You look happy." he said before he let her down. "I am happy. Bobby for the first time in months I am happy." James Storm stuck up behind them and wrapped his arms around Ashton. "Hey there little Darlin'." he laughed. "Hi James." Ashton greeted hugging him back giggling. "Have you been drinking Red bull?" Robert asked. "What are you Bailey?" she shot back giggling. Bailey was good at busting her when she had been drinking red bulls. Robert shot her a look. 'It was red bull it was Rockstar Punch." Ashton answered before she wiggled herself out of James's grip and skipping away. "Like a Pixie on crack!" James whistled, "like a pixie on crack."

The next morning they were all at the airport, Riley was clinging to her dad. While Ashton was in between Chris and Eric. She and good old EY were on the same flight to Toronto. Riley wiggled her way out of her dad's arms and went over to where Ashton was sitting. "Ajay!" Ashton grinned and picked her up allowing the little girl to sit on her lap. "You home with me?" she asked. "No sweetie. I am going to see my brothers." Riley stuck her lower lip out into a pout. "I miss my big brothers, I haven't seen them in a long time." Riley looked up at Ashton who smiled at her and took her phone out of her hoodie pocket and scrolled though her pictures. "See these are my brothers. That's Edge and that was is Christian." "Wedgie." Riley tried causing her aunt and uncles to laugh. "Close kiddo. Close." _"Now flight 1223 to Toronto now boarding at Gate A3." _Eric looked at Ashton. "That's us Ajay." Eric said before standing up and scooping Riley out of Ashton's arms and blowing a raspberry on her tummy before handing over to Ashton who was now standing, "Bye Riles." Ashton said. "No go Ajay. No go Unca Eric." Both Ashton and Eric exchanged a look. "Baby girl we will see a couple of days after Christmas." Ashton said. Riley glared at her aunt. "I am going to teach you something that my brothers taught me when I didn't want them leaving me." Riley looked at her aunt who held her pinky out. "I pinky promise I will be there two days after Christmas." Riley took Ashton's pinky in her little fist. "Eh that works. We will work on some more when you get older." Ashton said kissing Riley's forehead and sitting her on the ground. Petey hugged her as Bailey picked up the now crying Riley. Alex hugged her next, "Don't murder Izzy while you aren't there." "I know if I think about it I will call you and you can come out and watch me do it." Ashton said giggling, she knew Alex pretty well. He laughed and let her go say goodbye to Chris. Chris held his arms out to Ashton who stepped into his hug. "AJAY! We have got to go!' Eric called they were getting ready to board their row. "Go I will see you in Detroit on the 27th." Chris said before he pressed his lips against Ashton's. Ashton started walking away towards Eric, she stopped halfway there and turned around. "Hey Chris?" "Yeah?" " I love you." Ashton called "I love you too." He called back. Alex's and Petey's jaws dropped when they heard her say that. Bailey smirked and continued to comfort Riley.

" I can't believe you did that." Eric stated handing his boarding pass to the flight attendant. "It just felt right to say it." Ashton said handing hers over. "Are you thinking about taking him back?" he asked. "Didn't we have this conversation a couple of days ago?" "Ajay baby doll you didn't see your face lit up when you said it to him." Eric said letting Ashton slid into her seat by the window. "Superman what I am going to do?" "Tink I don't know, I don't know. But I do know that you will more then likely, you will find it in that big heart of yours and take him back. Marry him and have some mini Chris's and mini Ajay's running around." Eric said. Ashton pulled her lower lip into her mouth and started chewing on in thought. EY did have a point.


	46. Christmas Fights

**Got Go My Own Way**

A/N: I will the party posted sometime tonigt or tomorrow.

"Ajay! What the hell are you thinking?" Christian asked late on Christmas day coming into his sister's room at their grandma's house. Her phone was pressed against her ear, "Babe I will call you back." Christian looked at his sister who was sitting in the middle of her bed, her hockey player teddy bear cuddled into her side her eyes were puffy from crying. "Angelcakes what's wrong?" he asked going over and sitting on the bed next to her. "I can't stand her!" Ashton answered fresh tears welling up in her eyes. "You couldn't stand Denise either before I married her." "There is something that I just can't stand about Izzy. Denise I liked." Ashton stated, "In my defense Izzy shouldn't have been sticking her nose into my business with Bobby and Chris."

The whole fight started after a phone call to Ashton by Robert Roode. Which sparked the interest of the Greenwich native. Ashton who had been overemotional as it. Ashton asked her nicely to mind her own business. When Izzy didn't, Ashton told Robert that she would call him back and then turned around looked at her and asked her nicely to butt the hell out of her life. Of course Izzy didn't listen and that caused the fight between the two. Edge had taken his faincee out of the house leaving Christian, Denise and their grandmother to clam down the upset Ashton. Instead of listening to the clamming tones of Christian and Edna the blonde woman went up the stairs to her room. That's where Christian found her. "What is going on with you and Bobby? And you and Chris? Come on baby sister you need to fill your big brother in on this kind of stuff." Ashton laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "Bobby and I are just friends." "Just friends? How come Terry was telling me that you didn't talk to him for a couple of weeks." "That's reason is for me to know and you not to know big brother." "And you and Chris?" he asked. "We are just friends." 'Then how come Terry and Devon have been telling me that they never seen him without you or you without him?" "Christian, I am thinking of taking him back." "What?" Christian asked seeing the look on her face smiled softly, "I know that you are going to do what is best for you. You always have. But if he hurts you I will kill him myself." "I wouldn't expect anything different from you." Ashton stated as the long hair man stood in the door way, "You know if you are here to try and get me to say I am sorry to her. It's not going to happen the bitch deserved it." Edge laughed, "No I am not going to make you say your say your sorry. I want to tell you that was a hell of a right hook you threw. Have you been taking lessons with Big Show?" "Haha no, I just had two older brothers who taught me how to defend myself." Ashton answered. "So what's our baby sister's plans for new years?" "I am going to Detroit for the Guns' annual News Year Eve's party." "Oh you all going to trash Alex's house again?" "No not this time. Not with Riley being there." "Who is Riley?" Edge asked making himself at home on the other side of Ashton. "Alex's and Bay-Bay's daughter." "Wait Shelley and Bailey have a kid together?" "Yep and Bailey is together with Petey." "Oh man, we miss all the fun." "That's your own fault. You would know all the drama as it was happening." Ashton answered, "But the funny thing is Petey is totally cool with it and is loving having Riley home with him."

The three siblings sat on Ashton's bed catching up. This almost reminded her of when they would come home from being on the road doing shows they would sit on her bed pig out on junk food and then pass out on the bed. That's where their grandmother found them next morning all three sleeping on her bed. "Kids its time to get up." Edna called flipping the lights on and pulling the blind up causing them to groan and muttered under their breath. "I can't believe we all slept in here together again." Ashton said. "Yeah we are getting a little for this don't you think?" Edge asked. "Just a little but oh well." Ashton answered smiling she was glad to spend time with her brothers without their women interrupting them. Now she had to decided what she need to do about Chris.


	47. Detroit

**Got Go My Own Way**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_A/N: Sorry it's short, the next one will have the party in it_

Ashton landed in Detroit two days later, she was traveling lightly seeing on how she had clothes at Chris's house and all her wrestling stuff was in Orlando at her house. Chris was picking her up from the airport. Ashton was bouncing anxiously in her seat, even though it was a short flight she still hated being on the airplane by herself. She was probably making the woman sitting next to her nervous. Christian and Edge had dropped off their sister, Ashton laughed hearing Edge's parting words. "Don't do anything I would do." _"Finally." _Ashton thought as she pushed her way though the fat ass people sitting next to her. She pushed her way though the crowds, she wanted to see Chris already. Talking to her brother helped. Who would have thought that after all the years that Ashton spent hating Christian she would actually listen to his advice.

Chris was standing waiting for her, he smiled seeing her. He had been in the best mood since the day at the airport when Ashton shouted she loved him at the airport. She ran across the floor and jump into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist kissing him. He pulled back smiling at her. "I take it you missed me?" he asked. "You have no idea." Ashton answered. Chris laughed and set her to her feet. "How was Christmas?" he asked putting his arm around her and pulling her into his side. She wrapped her arm around his waist. "It was alright, I got in a fight with Izzy." "You got into a fight with Izzy? Was Edge pissed?' Chris asked looking down at her. "No. he thought it was funny, he asked me if I was taking lesson with Big Show." Ashton answered laughing.

'Where are we going?" she asked seeing that they weren't heading towards his house. "Riley is demanding to see her Aunt Ajay. So I told Petey that I would bring you over. You don't mind do you?' he asked. "No. I don't mind at all." Ashton answered as Chris took her hand into his and interlocking their fingers. It was like they were already back together.

"Ajay!" Riley shouted seeing her aunt and uncle walk into Petey's and Bailey's house. She came running up to Ajay buck naked. "Hey Princess. How are you?" Ashton asked squatting down next to her and hugging her. As Petey came out of the bathroom holding a towel. 'Riley Marie get your butt back here." "Hi Pan." Ashton greeted. "Tink." "Riley go to Uncle Petey. I am not going anywhere." Ashton stated. "okay." Chris was laughing. "What are you laughing about babe?" Ashton asked. "Look at Petey." Ashton looked at Petey and started laughing. 'Riley you are definitely your father's daughter." Ashton laughed seeing Maple Leaf Muscle soaked from head to toe. "Pete, I will get her dressed you go get changed." Ashton said going over and taking the bundled up Riley into her arms and walking off down the hallway towards Riley's room. "Not a word Sabin. Not a damn word." "Wasn't go to say anything." Chris said before he followed Ashton down the hallway to Riley's room.


	48. Kiss Me At Midnight

**Got Go My Own Way**

**A/N: Hopefully this doesn't suck, I don't own Bailey or Riley they belong to BournePriceless54**

Chris watched Ashton chew her lower lip in thought standing in front of his closet looking at the dresses that were hanging in the closest. They had been back at his house for the past half an hour. At first she had been laying on the bed with him while they watched Dexter. Then she had got up and went to the closet had been standing there having a metal debate about what dress she should wear. He heard her sigh, 'Babe what's wrong?" he asked pushing pause on the DVD remote. "I don't know what dress to wear." Ashton answered her voice carrying a whine. Chris choked back a laugh.

That was Ashton for ya, she wasn't afraid to get in the ring and kick your ass, but she was still girlie. Her biweekly trips to the manicurist with Traci was proof of that. "Ajay worry about that tomorrow, I bet anything Bay doesn't have anything to wear either so you can probably go shopping with her and Riley." Chris stated. "I guess you are right." Ashton said as she walked back over to the bed. He put his arm around her as she snuggled into his side. "Have you told Alex that you hit Izzy?" Chris asked. "Oh yeah. I was texting him while I was waiting for the plane." Ashton answered putting her head on his chest, falling silent she listened to his steady heartbeat.

The next morning came too soon for Chris he wanted her to stay in his arms all day long. But no womanly duties called in the form of Bailey, Traci and Jessica. "Chris I have to go." Ashton stated trying to wiggle her way out of his arms. "What are the magic words?" Chris asked. "Please?" "No the other magic words." "I love you." Chris smiled there were those 3 magical words. He let his grip on her go. "Do you need to take my car or is Bailey picking you up?" Chris asked following her into the bathroom. "Um." Ashton started as her phone started going off with Hot-N-Cold by Katy Perry.

"I was just told that I am suppose to take you to Petey's and Bailey's house and we will go from there." Ashton answered. "AUNTIE AJAY!" Riley's excited voice called as she heard the front door open. "Heads up!" Alex called, from where he watched. Ashton got her arms out just in time. She caught the toddler who squealed with laughter, seeing Chris she held her arms out to him.

Chris took her from Ashton who went up the stairs and hugged Alex. "Let's get this crazy train on the road." Ashton stated a while later. Chris grabbed her forearm as she and the girls got ready to walk to the car.

"Are you forgetting something Ajay?" he asked. Ashton studied his eyes for a minute and then smirked and stood on her tip toes and kissed him. "Hey now there are children around." Petey said. Ashton pulled back smiling, "Are you talking about yourself midget man?" Ashton asked raising her eyebrows at him. "Smartass." "You love me anyways." Ashton stated as she followed Traci down the stairs.

Chris and Alex were at Chris's house getting ready for the party, when Ashton walked back in looking amused. "What is going on Ajay?" Alex asked as the blonde walked into the kitchen. "Your daughter is the funniest kid I have never met.' Ashton laughed. "What did she do?" "What didn't she did do?" Ashton asked, as she pulled herself up on the counter, "She took off from me and Bailey. And decided it was funny to hide the racks of the clothes and grab people as they walked by." "How did you get her out?" "Bribed her with ice cream." Ashton answered. "Did you get a dress?" Chris asked. "Oh yeah. I did." Ashton answered grinning. "Is that all you are going to tell me?" Chris asked. "Oh yeah." Ashton smirked.

The night of the party came, Alex had came over early that night to help Chris set up stuff. "Ajay! You need to get down here and help us!" Alex called. "You need to ask her nicely remember?" Chris asked as he heard her footsteps coming towards the stairs. "What was that asshole?" Ashton asked appearing on the stairs. "Ajay would you please help us?' "That's better." Ashton answered before following Alex into the kitchen.

"Where is Ajay?" Eric Young asked now the party was in full swing and the former first lady of Team Canada was missing. "Alex dumped a whole bunch of flour on her so it's probably taking her twice as long to get ready." Chris answered. "We all know how long she takes to get ready." Alex added laughing.

"Because it takes me longer to get ready then you do, and that's with the Vanilla Ice line and the Mohawk." Ashton commented as she walked into the living room. "Whoa." Chris breathed. Ashton was spaghetti strap dress that hit her knee. "I take it this was a good choice?' she asked. "Oh yeah." Chris answered.

Ashton smiled watching Alex and Riley dance together, Chris walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled up at him before leaning into him, it felt right to be in his arms after all they had been though.

They both watched as Bailey and Petey danced together, Eric and Cambree were dancing rear by. "What do you say for old time sakes, I take you for a spin on the dance floor." Chris whispered in her ear. Her face lit up in a smile as she tugged him out to the floor behind her.

Riley dropped off around 10:30 and was taken up to the spare room upstairs by Alex. The adults had taken to drinking expect for Petey who refused to drop of after the last time he got drunk and then got sick after wards.

"Oh my god! Traci and Ashton are up on the table again!" Frankie called from the dining room. Chris and Alex ran into the dinning room and sure enough Traci and Ashton were up on the table trying coax a tipsy Bailey onto the table too.

"Oh go on Bay-Bay have some fun." Petey said as Ashton and Traci both pulled Bailey up on to the table with them. Ashton climbed down after awhile and went over to where Chris was sitting on the couch, "Why such the long face bub?" she asked sitting down on his lap, taking his drink out of his hand and take a drink off of it. "No reason." Chris answered.

The count down started with 10 seconds left to midnight, Ashton moved to where she was straddling Chris not breaking eye contact with him. She ran her fingers though his hair. They were off in their own little world, not noticing their friends around them. As the time clock hit 1. Chris leaned up and kissed her running his tongue over her bottom lip begging for entrance which she gladly granted.

She pulled back breathing heavy, "That's definitely a good way to start the new year." Chris laughed and nodded his head in agreement.


	49. After New Years

**Got Go My Own Way**

Chris pushed himself up on his elbows the next morning well afternoon by the time. Ashton had wounded herself up the blankets pretty well. He was surprised she was still asleep and awake puking her guts out again with all the booze she drank last night. "Don't leave." Ashton muttered rolling over. "I wasn't going to leave." Chris said as Ashton opened her eyes. "Good." she snuggled into him. Chris put his arm around her as the door swung open and Riley ran in followed by Petey. Riley crawled onto the bed and looked with wide hazel eyes at her aunt and uncle.

Ashton peeked one eye opened and looked at Riley. "Sorry guys. She just took off on me. She is good at that one." Petey stated. "Of course she is. She is Alex's kid." Ashton stated. "Aunt Ajay no feel good." Riley stated after looking at her aunt. Riley crawled up to where they were laying and kissed her aunt's cheek nosily, "All better." Ashton giggled before she rested her head back on Chris's chest. "What about me?' Chris asked sticking his lower lip out into a pout. Riley smiled and kissed his cheek too.

Bailey and Alex went searching for their daughter after awhile, Petey pointed to Chris's bedroom. They could hear the TV on, Alex opened the door and almost started laughing at the sight. Riley had wiggled herself between Ashton and Chris and all three were sound asleep.

Their break seemed to short, before they knew it they were flying out to Orlando. "So Ajay are you going over seas?" Chris asked as he traced circles on her hand 'Yes they have me booked for most of the shows over there. Bobby is laying claim for me to fly out there with him." Ashton answered resting her head on Chris's shoulder.

"Why is that?" Chris asked. "Because I am on their flight since you and Alex are going to be need for the Impact after the pay per view. I am not looking forward to flying out with James trust me." Chris kissed the top of her head. Ashton smiled at that, she had been missing this.

Alex had been sitting behind Ashton and Chris, he had gotten bored and started kicking the back of Ashton's chair. "Alex stop it." Ashton stated. "No way." "Alex god damn it Stop it!!" "Nope." "Excuse me Chris." Ashton said standing up and going to the row behind them. Ashton took the magazine that Cambree had been reading, rolling it up she started hitting Alex with it.

"How does that feel?" she asked after whacking him a couple of times. " Great, and I have to add, Thank you ma'am can I have another?" Alex answered with a grin. Ashton dropped the magazine in his lap and slapped upside the head, before she returned to her seat. "Feel better?" Chris asked. "Yes."

Traci eyed her best friend oddly when they walked into the Impact Zone, she and Chris were walking hand in hand something that they hadn't done since before they broke up. "ASHTON JORDAN!" Traci shouted causing her to jump.

"Traci what the hell?" Ashton asked turning around. "You and I need to have a talk missy." Traci stated trying to sound stern. "Shit, I am in trouble." Ashton said looking down at her feet smirking.

"What's the deal?" Traci asked once they were sitting in her office. "What's the deal with what?" Ashton asked confused. "You and Chris. That's what!" Traci stated pointing her finger at Ashton. "Fine, didn't you pay attention to the party or were you too busy making out with Frankie to realize that I spent most of the night with Chris." "No I remember that. He couldn't keep his eyes off of you." "Well didn't you see me basically straddle him and make out with him?" Ashton asked winding a piece of her blonde hair around her finger. "NO! I didn't see that. Did you guys ride the hobby horse?" "No. things tend to get a little loud when we do that. And Riley was there we didn't want to scar her for life." Ashton stated.

"How long has it been?" Ashton held up 4 fingers. "Damn." "I know." Ashton answered pulling her phone out of her pocket and reading the text that Robert sent her. "Bobby wants to talk to me, I will talk to you later." Ashton stated. "Okay."

"Hey there lil Darlin' everything okay?" James asked opening the door to Beer Money Inc's locker room before Ashton could knock. "Fine. You just scared me a little. Robert wanted to talk to me." Ashton stated. "Well come on in. I will leave you two to talk." James stated before hugging Ashton and walking. "Baby Bear.' Robert said holding his arms out for her. Ashton hugged him.

"So what's up Poppa Bear?" Ashton asked sitting down next to him. "I was cleaning out some of the old stuff out my house. And I found this." Robert said handing her a velvet box. Ashton opened the box, "My ring." "Yes. I want you to have it. It belong with you from day one." "Are you sure?" "Ashton Jordan I am ever not certain about anything?" Robert asked her. 'Nope." Ashton hugged him, "Thank you." "Just take good care of it." "I will. I should go I have a match tonight." "Okay. Remember one thing Ajay." "What's that?" "I will always love you.' "And I will always love you too Poppa Bear." Ashton said before walking out of the locker room.

"Bay-Bay. I need to talk to you." "What's up?" she asked "Robert gave me my ring back." "What?" Ashton nodded her head. "You going to tell Chris?" "Yeah I have too. I mean he knows the whole past anyways. I don't want him freaking out if I ever wear it." Ashton stated. 'I will clear the guys out so you can tell him." "Nah don't worry about it. I will tell him.'

Alex, Bailey and Eric watched as Ashton whispered something in Chris's ear. He nodded his head and smiled down at her. "You aren't pissed are you?" Ashton asked looking up at him. "No. I am not. I know it's in the past."


	50. Insluts at the gym

A/N: So I decided where this ends and where the followup of this starts. I will let you know when I get ready to do that, I think 10 chapters tops remaining then the followup.

* * *

Chris put his arm around Ashton as they walked out to the car, they were driving to a couple of shows in North Carolina. "Now Alex can we trust you not to get us lost?" Ashton asked as Chris dumped their stuff into the truck of the car. "Yes." Alex answered causing Ashton to cock an eyebrow at him. "What?" he asked. "Alex, you need directions to find your own ass. What makes you think I am going to trust you to drive us that far?" Ashton asked. "Because he isn't driving I am." AJ Styles stated coming over to them. "Alrighty then." Ashton stated as Bailey joined them.

"Now I can trust you two not to make out in the backseat?" AJ asked Chris and Ashton. "Jeez you do that one time and you get into trouble." Chris answered, 'And no we won't." As Ashton nodded her head in agreement. "After you my lady." Chris said motioning for her to get into the van. "Thank you kind sir." Ashton stated.

AJ looked in the backseat when he heard quiet laughter. "What are you three doing?" he asked the guns and Ashton. "Watching Hook. I love this movie." Ashton answered as she leaned her head against Chris's shoulder. Chris wrapped his arm around her before he kissed her head.

After the movie was over, Ashton was sound asleep on Chris's shoulder. He was playing with her hair. Alex took the laptop off of her lap and messed around the Itunes trying to see what else Ashton had downloaded on there. Bailey and Eric were sitting in front of them both sleeping. AJ was driving, while listening to the chatter coming from ODB who decided to tag along with them. He was nodding his head not really paying attention.

Ashton stirred awake realizing that she had slept on Chris, he was dozing. His fingers still tangled in her hair. She studied him, Alex realizing that she was wake turned his attention to her. Smirking he watched as she trailed a finger down his best friend's jaw line, running the same finger over his lips. "Will you just take me back already and get over it?" Alex asked. "I am working on it. I am still really hurt." Ashton answered before pecking Chris's cheek. A smile crossed his face as he slept. "Oh just kiss him already we all know you want to." AJ said from the front.

"Shut up!" Ashton stated, before wiggling out Chris's arm and moving to where she was sitting on his lap, tilting his head back towards her, she kissed him. Chris's eyes opened and smiled at her before he kissed her back. AJ slammed on the brakes, causing them to fly forward. "AJ you ass." Ashton stated moving to sit down on the other side of Chris again.

After awhile AJ stopped the van and they switch drivers, curious Ashton leaned over to where AJ was sitting now. 'Hey AJ, I am just curious." "What's up Ajay?" he asked looking over at her where he was laying. "How's Christy's training coming?" AJ smirking. "That good eh?" Ashton asked causing Chris and Alex laugh. "You know your brother is right you are a little hellion." AJ stated. 'They didn't call me the firefly from hell for nothing. But seriously AJ, there is a rumor going around the women's locker-room saying that you and Christy did the wild thing a couple of weeks ago." Ashton said. Bailey and ODB looked at the AJ twins interested.

"Oh come on AJ, it's me here. You can tell me what happened!" Ashton stated staring at him. "Stop it!" AJ said, "Fine, we kissed you happy?" Ashton squealed as she jumped up and down in her seat clapping her hands together. "You are an evil little pixie." AJ stated before he closed his eyes. "I prefer Firefly from Hell thank you very much." Ashton stated sticking her tongue out at him though he couldn't see her.

Devon and Rhino heard laughter coming from the hallway three days later, "Who knew that AJ Styles was afraid of cows." Ashton giggled. "What is so funny?" Devon asked. "Ashton Jordan one word and I am calling your brothers." AJ stated.

"MOOO." Alex mooed from where he was causing the three blondes with him to bust out it laughter. Ashton quickly placed herself between Alex and AJ. "AJ we are just messing around." Ashton stated. AJ walked away crumbling. "What happened?" Jay asked. "See we had to stop in the middle of the night for Shelley who needed a potty break. And there were these cows." Bailey started. "AJ got freaked when one mooed." Ashton finished. "THAT'S IT ASHTON JORDAN!" AJ shouted frustrated. "Oh shit now I am in trouble." Ashton stated, "I am going to run now."

Devon, Rhino and Ray dragged Ashton with them to go work out, 'Its only fair that you spend time with us too." Devon said causing Ashton to laugh. "So." Ray started, "You play some hanky panky with Sabin?" Ashton went wide eyed before she threw her towel at him, "Ass." "That would be a no." Rhino stated. "Hey Ray, how are you feeling?" Ashton asked. "Better, ready to come back and kick some ass." "Good." Ashton stated as an all too familiar voice hit her ears. "Oh looky here, Ashton Cage is hanging out with a bunch of old washed up guys." "Ajay. Don't." Rhino said.

Taylor Wilde walked up to them, a evil look on her pig like face. "What's wrong Ajay? Sabin not good enough for you?" "First of all bitch my name is Ashton, only my family and friends call me Ajay. And you are either. And second of all get out of my personal space before I knock your fucking ugly ass out." Ashton stated. Devon, Ray and Rhino all looked at her before Rhino took his phone out and dialed her brother to come down and help if need be.

"What's wrong you still hurt that I fucked your boyfriend over and over again?" Taylor asked. "Yes. I am. Actually from what I heard, you weren't all that good to begin with. In fact that night, now that I remember it clearly, he came back to me. Woke me up and made love to me not once, not twice. But three times." Ashton stated. Taylor looked outraged at that. "Hey Bubba?"

"Yes Pixie?' he asked. "What did you say about Lauren that one night? Lame as A Duck?" Ray laughed and nodded his head at that. "That's pretty much close to what Chris said about you." Ashton stated as Edge and Christian walked into the gym and headed to where the group was at. Taylor glared at Ashton, there was no beating her. 'Face it Taylor, you are nothing but a no good, bottom feeding trash bag hoe."


	51. Quality Time with E&C

A/N: I decided I need to have some cuteness with Ashton's brothers in it. And finally Ashton is going to kick the holy hell out of Taylor.

* * *

"That's our girl going back to our old school E&C stuff." Edge said, "I am so proud!" Ashton turned around smiled, "Edge! Christian!" she took off and tackled both her brothers in a hug. "I take it you missed us." Edge stated as he kissed the top of her head. "You have no idea." Ashton answered hugging Christian tight. 'How about this?" Ashton looked up at him questioningly.

"If it's cool with Terry, the three of us will go out to lunch. And we can talk." Ashton turned quickly to Rhino her eyes hopefully. 'It's fine go." Rhino stated. "Thanks Terry." Ashton squealed hugging the war machine before she hugged team 3D.

Taylor was still glaring at the spot where Ashton had been standing. "Haven't you learned by now Taylor you don't fuck with Ashton Cage with there being some major repercussions." Devon stated shaking his head as he, Ray and Rhino all left the gym as well.

Chris was worried Ashton promised she would be back after she wad done at the gym. That was a half an hour ago. He picked up his cell and dialed her phone number. _"Hello?" _Ashton's voice rang as he heard her brothers talking in the background. "Hi Beautiful." '_Hi Chris." _**_"OH look at that blush on her face!" __"_**What's going on?" he asked. _"My brothers showed up at the gym and kidnapped me so I am going to a late lunch with them." _"Oh okay." Chris stated knowing that she missed having her big brothers around. "_Everything okay there Sabin?" _"Fine. I just was worried." _"Ah okay. I will be there as soon as I am done here.' _

Ashton looked at her brothers who started taunting and teasing her. She sent them a playfully glare as she threw her napkin at Edge and the straw wrapper at Christian. They laughed at her.

"So Ajay. Do they still have you valeting for Eric?" Edge asked. "Kind of. I have been wrestling mostly against Bonnie Nash for the past couple of weeks. She has fucking snapped." "What do you mean? You got along perfectly fine with her a couple of weeks ago." Christian stated looking worriedly at his sister.

"Don't freak CC, she is just mostly pissed that, Alex's wife Danni is coming back." "WAIT THEY ARE STILL MARRIED!" Christian stated amused. "Oh yeah. So she has been mega fucking bitch lately. I feel bad for Shell though." Ashton said taking a drink of her Mountain Dew.

"So what's going on between you and Sabin?" Edge asked. "Nothing Adam." Ashton stated using Edge's middle name, that's when he knew she meant business with him. "Well I am just telling you right now little girl if he hurts you again."

"It's on like Donkey Kong on Chicken Little?" Ashton asked cocking her eyebrow at him over her sunglasses. "Yes." Edge laughed. Ashton's phone started ringing Kid Rock's All Summer Long. Ashton looked down at it questioningly. "Why the hell is Cornette calling me?" she wondered before she picked it up.

Christian watched his sister worrying automatically, he watched as her face turned from scared, to worried to excited. "Are you serious?' she asked, 'Sure I can do that. Thanks Jim I will see you tomorrow at the tapings." "What's up Angel?" Edge asked.

"Jim just told me that I am in a no disqualification knockout match against Taylor Wilde." Ashton answered. "They aren't dragging your personal life into this are they?" Christian asked. "Always the over protective one. No they aren't they are turning Taylor heel for awhile. They won't let ODB or Roxxi go against her because of their history. From what I am understanding of it, is that they are going with that Taylor was pissed off that I took her spot in final resolution and now she is demanding a match." Ashton answered, 'Oh and get this!' "What?" "They are having the guns going down ringside with me instead of Eric."

"Hey it's better having two people down there to stop you from killing her then just EY." Christian answered.

"Chris? You here?" Ashton called. "In here!" Chris called back. Ashton walked up the stairs heading to where Chris's voice came from. Chris stood up and crossed the room and kissed her in greeting. "How was seeing your brothers?" he asked as he went back to the couch pulling Ashton with him. "Fun. I missed having them around.' Ashton answered shifting her position so she could snuggle against his side once they were sitting.

"Did you hear what they are having us do for Impact?" she asked. Chris looked down at her questioningly. 'They want you and Alex going down ringside for my knockout match." "Why?" "Jim didn't say, I think its because they want to push the romantic storyline between us." Ashton answered. "Got it." Chris stated.

"Let's get ready to Rumble." Ashton muttered her breath, _"Taylor better bring her fucking A game because I am going to show her what being the baby sister of E&C really means." _Ashton thought to herself. Chris glanced down at Ashton who had her attention on the TV screen now. This wasn't going to be pretty for whoever was her opponent on Impact was going to be in for an ass kicking.


	52. Chris finds out about the match

A/N: Don't shoot me.

Ashton pulled herself up onto the counter watching Chris in the kitchen. She was a horrible cook something she was assured she got from her grandfather and Edge. "CHRIS! YOU HERE?" Alex's voice called. "IN HERE!" Chris called back. Alex and Riley walked into the kitchen a few seconds. "Ah, Miss Ajay is here." "Hi Shell." Ashton greeted hopping off the counter. "Hi Riley." 'AJAY!" Riley shouted hugging her aunt's legs.

"Guess what Alex!" Ashton stated after he and Chris joined her and Riley in the living room where they had been watching Dora. 'What?" "You and Chris are going ringside with me in my knockout match tomorrow.' She answered. "Oh goody." "Riley your daddy is being a butthead." Ashton stated grinning down at Riley. "Daddy butthead." Riley giggled. "Bailey is going to kill you for teaching her butthead." "Well you taught her bitch, so I think I am going to be okay." Ashton stated nodding her head.

"ASHTON JORDAN! Did you really have to teach Riley butthead?" Bailey asked as she and Ashton stood in the Frontline's locker room. "Sorry. Its better then calling Alex an asshole. In front of her. I didn't think that you wanted her knowing that word." Ashton stated. "That's true.' Bailey stated, "You excited for your match tonight?" she asked as Ashton dug around in Chris's bag for one of his spare made in Detroit tee shirt. "What are you doing?" "What does it look like? I am getting a shirt."

"Ashton! We need to have a talk!" Chris stated coming into the locker room there was anger in his blue eyes. "Uh-oh! I think I am in trouble." Ashton muttered standing up. Chris took her hand and tugged her behind him to the make up room which was empty. "Baby, why did you tell you were facing Taylor in a no DQ match?" Chris asked looking at her, his blue eyes searching her brown ones. "Because Chris, I didn't know how to tell you." Ashton answered leaning against the counter crossing her arms across her chest. "Baby, you know can tell me anything. I am a little pissed that you didn't tell me about this. And I have to find out from Jim. Who knew about the match?" "My brothers but that's only because we were together when Jim called me."

Chris sighed seeing the upset look on her face, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just promise me two things." "Anything." Ashton muttered. "You don't ever keep anything like from me again. And two, get her slutty ass from her to Alberta." Chris stated. "You got it!" Ashton grinned before she leaned up and pecked his lips. "Oh and by the way. We have do that in the ring tonight. Management loves it." Chris stated. "Good to know. As long as we don't turn to Kurt and Karen in that sick twisted love triangle." Ashton stated giggling, "I hope you don't mind I stole one of your extra shirts." "No. how come I have a feeling that you are going to be proving a point out there tonight?" "Because I am. As far as I am concerned that bitch fucked up our lives. It's only fair that I can at least try and break her pretty face." Ashton answered. Chris laughed.

"Can I asked you two a huge favor?" she asked the guns as she was getting ready for her match. "What's up?" Alex asked. 'Make sure I can't get to chairs or anything." Ashton stated. "Why?" "Because Alex I wouldn't stop!' Ashton answered, "that is the only thing that is scaring me about this match." "Baby don't worry about we will be down there with you, we will stop you." Chris stated. Taylor Wilde was public enemy number 1, and Ashton was going to prove that you don't mess another woman's man.

"This is going to be a blood bath." Eric stated as he watched Ashton jump up and down in place. 'Oh got that right. I'll put good money on Ashton beating the holy hell out of Taylor." Robert Roode added. James Storm nodded his head and took a swing off of his beer. "Hey Bay-Bay you coming?" Ashton asked from where she and the guns were getting ready to their entrance. "Yes!" Bailey stated. "_This no disqualification knockout match is scheduled for one fall." _


	53. No DQ Knockout's match

_A/N: Hopefully this doesn't suck. _

Taylor's annoying music hit the airwaves, _"Introducing first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Taylor Wilde!'_

The Guns' music started up, _"And her opponent from Tampa Florida, by the way of Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Ashton Cage." _

Ashton appeared though the tunnel with Alex on one side of her and Chris on the other, Bailey behind them. Ashton wore a cocky smile that reminisce of her big brother's. Alex and Chris did their normal entrance on the stage. Ashton blew a kiss to the camera as they walked down to the ring.

Her eyes never leaving Taylor Wilde, she barely heard Earl calling for the guns and Bailey to get out of the ring. "What's a matter Cage? You can't face me alone?" Taylor asked getting up into her face.

"No actually they are here to make sure that you don't get taken out in a body bag. Taylor if you are forgetting something, I am the baby sister of the TLC masters. They taught me a thing or two." Ashton answered, 'But this I learned all on my own." Ashton slapped her clear across the face.

"WOO! You go girl." Alex called laughing. Ashton grinned and shrugged her shoulders in a Oh Well manner that everyone became familiar with her days on Team Canada. **"Don, I feel like this is going to be one of our regular Knockouts matches." **_**"You couldn't be more right, it's going to be an all out fight to the end. These two knockouts hate each other!" **_Mike agreed. Taylor held her cheek as she glared at Ashton. "What's a matter Taylor? Can't handle the heat?" Ashton asked, 'Or is it the fact, that I look better in this Guns' shirt then you never would?"

Chris shook his head, that was the cocky side of Ashton that he loved to see come out and play once in awhile. She did look pretty damn good in the crop Guns shirt, she looked WAY better then Taylor in his opinion.

He titled his head to the side to watch as Ashton circled around Taylor. He loved the way that her wrestling pants hugged her ass. Alex slapped him on the shoulder, "Pay attention to the match and not Ashton's ass." They moved out of the way as the two brawling knockouts made their way into the fans in the impact zone. Ashton seeing the beer sitting on the floor picked up and threw it in Taylor's face before she got her back into the ring. Ashton was pulling moves that she hadn't done in years. That's how bad she hated this bitch.

Taylor had gotten in control of the match, but it wasn't for long. Ashton quickly pushed Taylor away from her into the turnbuckle. Seeing her on the ground, Ashton put her fingernail in her mouth. Standing on her throat, she put her hand on her heart and started singing the Canadian National Anthem. Bailey cheered and clapped her hand together. Ashton turned around and shrugged her shoulders at them grinning.

Taylor tried everything she could to try and get the pissed off former First Lady of team Canada knocked down, something. Nothing she tired worked. She should have listened to ODB, Roxxi and the Beautiful People when they said that she was relentless against her opponents. Finally she got a well placed kick landed, Ashton fell to the mat, her head connecting with mat.

"OW! Fuck!' Ashton cursed holding the back of her head. Taylor took this time to flaunt herself to Chris who was more worried about Ashton. "BAY!" Ashton shouted as she rolled herself off of the mat towards the ground. Alex and Bailey came over to Ashton, "Get me a Chair!" "What? Are you sure!?" Bailey asked. "Yes I am sure that bitch is going down!" Ashton stated. Alex pulled Ashton to her feet. Bailey handed her the steal chair as she got back into the ring.

Taylor turned around and was meet with a nice chair shot to the head. The former knockout champ fell to the ground with blood coming out of her head. Ashton wasn't done just quite yet, she quickly climbed to the top turnbuckle, she flipped herself off of it in her signature finisher, Air Canada. "1-2-3! Here is your winner ASHTON CAGE!" You spin me right round started playing as Alex, Chris and Bailey got into the ring. Earl raised her arm in the air pointing at her.

Chris grabbed her around her waist, "You know what comes now?" he asked. "Oh yeah." Ashton answered. "_What is Chris Sabin doing to Ashton?" _Don West asked out loud. As Chris kissed as Ashton, he moved his arm around her ass and picked her up not breaking the kiss.

They got backstage, Ashton fanned herself with her hand, before she hit Chris, "Damn it Chris!' "What?" he asked smirking at her. "I hate you sometimes." "I love you too honey." Chris stated as they walked back towards the locker room. "Good match Ajay!" Jackie called as they walked by. 'Thanks Jackie!" Ashton called back. Everyone could see the brilliant smile on her face.

Robert couldn't decided if it was because she beat the hell out of Taylor or if it was because of the kiss that Chris had planted on her. It looked like it made her a little weak in the knees, something he knew that he could never to do to her in the years they were together. He may have given her, her engagement ring back but it didn't mean he was going to give up just quite yet. Robert Roode didn't give up.


	54. Christian's place

A/N: I don't own Tessa she belongs to Jeffismyhero1217, Bailey belongs to BournePriceless54.

* * *

'I want to go up and see my brother before we leave for Charlotte. Is that okay?" Ashton asked Chris who was laying next to her. She had went over to Chris's after the show it was easier then driving up to Tampa after the show.

"Sure. Just as long as he doesn't try and kill me again." Chris stated. 'Babe, I will make sure of it. I will make sure that we meet in a pubic place." Ashton said snuggling into his side. Chris smiled at that, he loved having her this close to him. It seemed right to him for her to be with him, he was using all his self control not to take control of the situation and rip her clothes off of her and make love to her. The last time that happened there was fist fight and Ashton took off.

The next morning, Alex, Bailey and Eric showed up to ride up with Ashton and Chris to Charlotte. "Hey guys we are going to make a pit stop.' Chris stated. "Where?" Alex asked. "Tampa, Ashton wants to see Christian before we leave." Chris answered. "It will be short. I promise, I left my Ipod wall charger in my room there I just need to go in and grab it." Ashton stated coming out of Chris's house with her luggage. "Okay. Let's get this crazy train on the road." Alex said.

Awhile later, they pulled into Christian's driveway. Ashton got out of the car and walked to the front door, Eric followed her to make sure she did tilly tally around. The two blondes jogged up the steps towards her room. "Say goodbye to your brother before we leave." Eric said once they had the charger and Ashton's copy of Twilight. "Christian? CC?" Ashton called. His car was in the driveway, so he had to be home. Eric shrugged his shoulders at her.

They both heard the thumps at the same time, Eric pushed Ashton behind him, as they walked towards the door. "OH Christian." "That's not Denise." Ashton stated. "No that sounds like Tessa." Eric commented. "There is no fucking way that he is cheating on Denise with Tessa again!" Ashton said, "Open the door." Eric nodded his head. "OH fuck!" Ashton shouted before she took off down the stairs with Eric hot on her heels.

"Ajay you okay?" Bailey asked. "I just walked in on my brother having sex with a woman that isn't his wife .Again" Ashton answered, 'I think not only I am going to be emotional scarred for the rest of my life. I am going to throw up." "Breath honey." Eric said as Ashton squatted down closer to the ground trying not to throw up. Christian walked out of the house. "What do you mean again?" Alex asked. "I walked in on him and Tessa a couple of months ago, I went to a hockey game with Jerky and Edge and came back and walked in on them." Ashton answered fanning herself with her hand as Bailey handed her a bottle of water.

"Ashton." "Christian what the fuck is going on?" Ashton asked standing up to look at her brother. "Baby girl come here." "Ajay remember we have to be in Charlotte sometime tomorrow." Alex said. "I know Shell, it won't take long." Ashton stated following her brother back to the porch.

"Ajay honey, I know this isn't the best place to do this, I was going to tell you the next time I saw you. But now works. Denise and I have been having problems for awhile.' "CC I am so sorry." Ashton stated. "Baby sister don't feel bad it has nothing to do with you and you know it. Denise was always whining that I was working or with you, Edge and Jericho. Then I saw Tessa."

"Okay, C, I don't need to hear about my brother's sex life." Tessa walked out of the house, Ashton's face went ashen, "C, I am going to go, I will call when I get to Charlotte to let you know we get there alive." "Ashton wait!" Tessa called. Ashton shook her head no as she reached the car, Chris was already sitting in the driver's seat, Alex, Bailey and Eric were in the backseat. "Why should I wait for you? Huh? Tess, you are screwing my brother, you are suppose to be one of my best friends. I can't look at you right now." Ashton stated. Tessa grabbed her elbow to stop her, Ashton didn't think, she just reacted, she slapped Tessa across the face.

Ashton slammed the door, "Chris just drive please." "You okay Wonder Woman?" Eric asked leaning over the seat. Ashton shrugged her shoulders, she was trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her brother was a cheater. You would think that he would have learned not to do that after Edge and Lita's affair went public. She was hurt that it was with her friend, one of her best friends at that.

See Tessa was in TNA for awhile and then left due to a broken leg that she got thanks to Kurt Angle. She and Tessa hit it off from day one, they were like the female version of Alex and Chris. Tessa was Ashton's Bailey when Bailey was in Canada. They were like Rachel and Monica from Friends. Ashton always knew that there was some chemistry between her brother and Tessa. It would a blind person not to see that. It sometimes made her uncomfortable being in the same room as them.

"Ajay baby you okay?" Chris asked putting his hand on her knee, startling her out of her thoughts. "I'm fine. I am just really disappointed in my brother and Tessa." Ashton answered taking his hand in hers. Chris smiled over at her as he interlocked their fingers. "Hey Eric." "Yeah Ajay?" Eric asked.

"Do you remember that road trip we went on.?" "Which one?" "The one where Bobby and Johnny thought it would be funny to go cow tipping?" Ashton asked causing Eric to bust out laughing. "Oh yeah I remember that. I didn't think you were going to stop laughing." "It was pretty funny." "Wait? What happened?" Bailey asked looking between the two laughing former team mates. "It's a long story." Ashton stated. "Baby we got time." Chris stated. "Where to start."


	55. Cowtipping

A/N: Okay so i decided that this story is going to end after Genesis you will see why. but the follow up which is called As Long As You Love Me will pick right where this one left off. I think the story sounded funnier in my head oh well.

"The beginning is nice." Alex stated causing Ashton to throw a piece of candy at him. "Where were we Eric?" she asked twisting around in her seat to face Eric. "Nebraska or North Dakota." Eric answered, "And Bobby and Johnny were bored. And you thought that Ajay and Petey were bad bored, those two are worse." "It was the middle of the night, and Bobby wouldn't let me sleep for the life of me. I think that night was the start of my red bull addiction." Ashton added shaking her head.

"He gave you what 3?" Eric asked. 'Oh yeah, do you remember how wired I was? Scott actually stopped the van and whacked Bobby upside so hard we swore he could have got whiplash." "What?" "Okay you know how I get on my redbull kicks right? Image that in a van for 18 hours and nothing to do." Ashton answered.

Chris, Bailey and Alex all shuddered knowing Ashton's famous red bull kicks and how hyper is gets. "How did you survive EY?" Alex asked.

"Easy because I doped up on them also, Bobby made it rule that no one was suppose to sleep so." Eric answered shrugging his shoulders. "Expect for Coach fell asleep and we didn't have the heart to wake him up." Ashton stated grinning with her hand over her heart.

"That's because you Ashton Jordan wanted to cause trouble and that was the easiest way." Eric added. "The cow tipping wasn't my idea. That was something Johnny and Bobby came up with on their own." Ashton stated shaking her head. "So what happened?" Chris asked looking over at Ashton. "Well see. Bobby needed to pull over because he was driving, and we were by this field." "Oh no." Bailey said covering her mouth.

"There weren't just cows in that field there were also bulls." Ashton stated. "Bobby and Johnny decided it would be funny to go into the field and push the cows over." Eric added. "They were doing pretty good until they got the bull." "Oh no!" Bailey giggled.

Yeah. We ended up having to go to the ER and have Johnny checked out. Because apparently he doesn't what the hell get the fuck out of the way means." Ashton stated. "We had a hell of time explaining to Coach what happened." Eric added.

"I think I have some pictures from that experience too." "I have to got to see those." Alex said. "I have to find them first, I think they are in Tampa at my apartment." Ashton said as she turned back around to face the front. "Bay why are you giggling?" Alex asked.

"Just imaging Johnny going up in the air and back down thanks to a bull." Ashton started giggling too, "Man I miss those days sometime." "Me too Wonder Woman, Me too." Eric added. "I don't miss Bobby though." Ashton stated as she traced circles on Chris's hand that she still held. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

Bailey, Eric and Alex all looked at them and smiled. "Ten bucks says they are together after Genesis." Alex said. "Fifteen says they are together before we get there." Eric added. Bailey just smiled, she knew better then to bet against Ashton. She would take Chris back when she was ready to. But from the looks of it she looked like she was pretty close.

Robert took his cell phone and called Ashton, who answered after the second ring. "Hey Baby bear where are you?" "_Turn around Roode. We just pulled in behind you." _Ashton stated as Chris pulled into the gas pumps. Ashton got out of the car and went over to hug Robert.

"You okay?" he asked looking down at her. "I am fine, just a little freaked." "Why?" Robert asked. "I saw Christian and Tessa bonking earlier." Ashton answered shuddering at the thought. "You poor woman." Robert answered as Chris walked over to them.

'Come on babe we got to leave." Chris said. "I will see you in Charlotte Bobby. James." Ashton said as she allowed Chris to led her away. "When are you going to get over the fact that Ashton is going to go back to him and there is nothing you can do about it?" James asked. "I know that but I am not going to stop fighting for her." Robert said.

James nodded his head knowing somehow it was going to end up ugly for Robert.

Chris stopped them before they got back into the car, "Hang on, I have to do something first." Ashton looked up at him questioningly. He put his index finger under her chin and lifted it up so he could kiss her. Ashton smiled into the kiss before she kissed him back.

Chris and Ashton were now sitting in the backseat while Alex and Bailey were in the front. Eric smiled at them before he stared out of the window. "What is he doing?" Chris asked. "Giving us privacy. He used to do that all the time when Regan was with us." Ashton answered as she messed with her Ipod.

Christy Hemme and Taylor Wilde had stopped what they were doing at the gas station when they saw the former couple kiss. "I guess your night of 'passion' didn't mean anything to him." Christy stated. "Hey Wilde! How is your head feeling?" Robert Roode asked as he and James walked into the gas station again.

"Fuck you." "Sorry sweetheart I don't do sloppy seconds." Robert stated smirking. 'Besides we heard it sucked anyways." "Who did you hear that from?" "Besides from Sabin? Sonjay, Matt Morgan, Lauren." Robert answered smirking.

Taylor huffed, mark her words she was going to kill Ashton Cage, not only did she get stitches on the top of her head because of that bitch, she lost the guy and no other male would go with in a 150 feet of her. It could have been the rumor that ODB started about her having a STD. Taylor was not a happy camper.


	56. Charlotte and makeouts

A/N: Sorry it's short, the next chapter will be longer i promise, i just wanted to update, I needed some Chris and Ashton cuteness.

They had been Charlotte for the past couple of hours, the first the guns wanted to do was go over their match, so they went to the arena. And Ashton was bored, she had slept the rest of the car ride up to Charlotte. And of course there was nothing to do. "Ajay would you stop bouncing please?" Chris asked looked down at his exgirlfriend who was sitting down on the steel stairs. 'Sorry, I am just bored." Ashton answered looking down at her hands. Her bouncing was distracting him from what he was trying to do.

Bailey and Eric came down to the ringside area awhile later. They saw Ashton in the ring clearly pleaded with Chris. "Please. I won't be up all night if you wrestle with me." "Ajay honey you just went though a match. Why do you want to do another one?" Chris asked, causing Ashton to cock an eyebrow at him. "You liked it when I wrestled with you." Ashton stated. "Well then, why should we do it here? When we could down to our hotel and be in our room?" Chris asked. Causing Ashton's jaw to drop, 'I am not that type of girl Sabin, you need to whine and dine me first." 'How about I just whine you first?" Chris asked.

"Ohh feel the sexual tension! Thank god they are rooming together." Alex shouted causing the former couple to break eye contact. "Shut it Alex." Ashton stated before turning back to Chris.

Taylor Wilde had joined Christy and AJ for Christy's training session. They walked down to the ring, Taylor stopped dead in her tracks seeing Chris making out with Ashton. "What the fuck?" she swore causing the couple to break apart, Ashton smirked and slid out of the ring. "Chris, come on!" Ashton stated. "Did I miss something? Did they get back together?" Taylor asked as she watched Chris follow Ashton up the ramp. "No they just enjoy making your life a living hell." Eric answered before he walked up the ramp too.

Ashton put her phone down on the nightstand sighing. "What's wrong honey?" Chris asked turning to look at her. "Nothing.' Chris looked at her, "Ajay, baby you know I know you. What's wrong?" he asked. Ashton studied Chris, and knew he was right. 'It's just this whole Tessa/Christian thing. Why are my brothers trying to be players that they clearly aren't?" Ashton asked. "I don't know, but baby they are full grown men, they will do what they want." Chris answered. Ashton nodded her head and smirked at him. 'What? And why do I feel like I am going to be in a whole heap of trouble by the end of night?" he asked.

"You said it yourself baby, you know me best." Ashton stated standing up from the bed and going over to where he was sitting at the table. "Now tell me what I am thinking?" she asked her brown eyes twinkling with mischief . "I have a pretty good idea." Chris said reaching out and grabbing her hips and pulling her down so she was straddling him.

Alex walked into their hotel room, "MY EYES!" he shouted covering his eyes. Petey and Eric heard his shout and came into the hotel room too. "Oh god! I am going to be sick." Petey moaned putting his hands on his stomach. Ashton was still was straddling Chris, his hands were up her shirt. "Get out you perverts." Ashton stated with a smile on her face. "First I walked in on Christian having sex, and then I see my best friend basically dry humping her ex boyfriend. I am going to be sick." Eric said. "You all should have knocked." Chris said as Ashton stood up from where she had been sitting. "Petey when the hell did you get here?" she asked. "Not to long ago. I was surprised not to get mauled by you when I got here." "Sorry I was occupied." Ashton stated a blush covering her face. She was having sudden flashbacks from when Petey caught her and Chris in the X division locker room. That situation was worse, they weren't clothed. That was the only time that Petey had ever been mad at her.

"Earth to Ajay!" Petey called. "Sorry. I just remembered the time that you caught us in the X division locker room." Ashton stated. "Oh yeah, I remember that.' Petey stated as Ashton peeled her sweatshirt off and put on tee shirt. "That was the first time you were mad at me." Ashton stated. "I remember. Because you lied about being with Chris." "NO, we told you when we went out that road trip from hell remember?" Ashton stated, "After you basically told Bay to fuck off." "Oh yeah, I remember now." Petey said, "Come on let's let Chris get changed, you and I need to have a talk." 'Okay." "Got your room key?" Chris asked. "Yes." Ashton answered before she stood on her tip toes and kissed him again. "Enough!" Alex shouted as Petey grabbed her around the waist and dragged her out of the room.


	57. Petey and Ajay talk

**A/N: I have some Petey/Ajay cuteness in this chapter. Also I am sad to say but this story is going to be coming to end in 3 more chapters. But there is the follow up to. **

"Alright spill Tink what's going on?" Petey asked as he sat across from her. "Nothing is going on Pan." Ashton answered. "Ashton Jordan don't lie to me! I saw you straddling Chris and making out with him. The last time that happened I got you in the team USA locker room." "That time was different Pete." "Really how so?" Petey asked cocking an eyebrow at her. "Because my shirt was off that time. This time he was just feeling me up." Ashton answered. Petey nodded his head at that. "Umm, Petey can I tell you something?" she asked looking at him. "Tink you know that you can tell me anything." Ashton nodded as she twirled her straw around her mountain dew.

"You remember when Ray got hurt?" "Yeah." "You know how Chris came over and stay with me because I was freaked out?" "Yeah." "Enough with the one worded answers. If I wanted those I would have talked to Bobby or Johnny." "Sorry, yes I remember that." Petey stated causing Ashton to roll her eyes, "Anyways. The one morning things were started giving hot and heavy." "And let me guess? You two almost did it?" Petey asked. "Yeah." Ashton answered tucking her bangs behind her ears. "Why are you telling me now?" Petey asked.

"Because I feel guilty. You and Christian are the only two that can make me feel guilty." Ashton answered. "Well that's good to know." Petey smirked. "Don't even think about it." Ashton stated pointing her finger at him. 'Think what? Tinkerbelle I am shocked that you would think I would hold that against me." "I just know you too well Pete." Ashton stated. 'That's true. What's the deal with Christy?" he asked. "I don't know. She has been a royal bitch lately, she has been hanging out with Taylor and been hanging all over AJ." Ashton answered. "Why?"

"This is just what I am thinking. She is pissed that she is getting past up for matches with the Frontline, and she basically getting pushed to the side. But my god Pete, she got the title shot before me. And you know me, I don't usually bitch. But it's not fair, I have been with the company for almost 5 fucking years and I am getting passed over for the fucking playboy cover girl." Ashton stated.

"That's probably it." Petey stated, "Wait you mean to say that you got passed over again?" "Yeah, I was suppose to have the title shot at either this pay per view or the next. But no the little slut pitched a fit and got the rematch. Something that Traci is assuring me that they didn't want to give her." Ashton stated. "There is no doubt in my mind Ajay, you would make a kick ass champ." Petey stated causing her to grin. "Thanks Pete. When are you coming back?" "I will never tell." Petey answered. "NOT FAIR!" Ashton pouted. "Sorry kid." "HEY! You are only 3 years older then I am. So you can't call me a kid!' Ashton said throwing her napkin at him. Petey laughed, "So are you ever going to stop fucking around and take Sabin back?"

"This place sucks." Alex whined. "Oh for hell sakes Shelley stop your damn whining." Ashton stated from where she was sitting between EY and Chris, "It could be worse. We could be in Toronto right now with all that damn snow." "That's true." Alex stated. "Or you could have to spend all damn day tomorrow at Fan Fest with Taylor and Christy like we have too." Bailey stated.

"Who is we?" Ashton asked. "Gear up sister we are going to war." "Freak!" Ashton stated remembering that Riley was at the table, "Traci is that true?" Knockout law nodded her head. "Great. We don't even have matches, we just get to go down ringside and be freaking eye candy. And now this." Ashton huffed crossing her arms. Chris leaned over and whispered "You know you are pretty hot when you are pissed like this." Ashton looked up at him and smiled.

"Did you hear?" Christy Hemme asked coming into the hotel room she was sharing with Taylor Wilde. "What?" Taylor asked. "Well two things actually. One Sabin was caught feeling up Ashton in their hotel room. And two we are going to be stuck with her and Bailey at Fan Fest."

"What are you kidding me?" "No. Dixie just told me about it." "No I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about Chris and the bitch." "Oh yeah, I heard it straight from her mouth." "You actually talked to her?" "No, she was talking to Petey about it." "He was feeling her up?" Taylor asked. "Yeah. I am sorry Tay." Christy stated knowing that Taylor really liked Chris and he was totally ignoring her for his ex girlfriend.

The next morning Chris watched Ashton get dress to go down to fan fest, "You going to be okay?" "Yeah, I just hate her. I have never hated anyone more in my life then I hate that bitch." Ashton said as she pulled her button down shirt on. "I know." He answered. "Don't even think about saying you are sorry because I know you are." Ashton stated as she opened the door to let Alex, Petey, Eric and Riley into the room.

"Here Ajay." Alex said handing her a red bull, 'Do us all a favor and those bitches life a living hell." "You got it Shell. Where is Bay?" "I am right here." Bailey answered, "You ready?" "Hell no. but lets go anyways." Ashton answered finishing putting her shoes on. Chris hugged and kissed her before she left, Ashton tickled Riley's tummy after she hugged Petey and Eric. "What about me?" Alex asked pouting. 'If I have too." Ashton stated hugging him. When she went to release him, he slapped her upside her head. "Asshole."


	58. Fan Fest, Pooltime fun, and 1contender

**A/N: I am taking some creative liberties, seeing on how this is fanfiction and all. you will see why. **

"Remember Ashton be nice." Traci stated causing Ashton to roll her eyes at her. "I know T. I am not stupid to start a fight at Fan Fest honestly what do you take me for? A idiot?" "No honey I don't. But still you need to make sure that you keep it clear for the fans. You aren't heel. You are baby face.' Traci stated. "I know." Ashton answered. "When did you start wearing Chris's bracelet again?" Traci asked.

"Around Christmas time." Ashton answered, one day she had been getting ready and she put it on out of habit along with the bracelet that her grandpa had given her for her sweet 16.

"How many red bulls is that?" Traci asked as they were getting ready to Fan Fest eyeing Ashton who was drinking yet another red bull. "My third one." Ashton answered, "Blame Alex." "Oh heaven help us all.' Traci muttered as they walked into fan fest to the cheers of the fans. Traci and Val put themselves between Ashton and Bailey and Christy and Taylor.

Traci sitting next to Ashton watched her best friend closely. She was smiling and laughing with the fans. "Ashton, can I ask you a question?" one of the girls asked. "Sure what's up?" Ashton asked. "Is Chris Sabin really as good kisser as he looks?" "Honey you have no idea." Ashton answered smirking.

Taylor scowled at that, she couldn't remember the way his lips felt against hers. It killed her that she didn't it. "You got a staring problem Wilde?" Ashton asked as Bailey sat back down next to her. "Maybe. You got a problem Reso?" "Excuse me?" Ashton asked, people rarely called her Reso in public, most people forgot that was her real last name, 'I don't know what you are talking about." "Oh we are going to see a cat fight." a fan said. "Trace I need a break before I turn and bitch slap that whore to Calgary Alberta." Ashton stated. "Go ahead." Traci stated as Ashton walked away from the table smiling at the fans as she passed with Tommy one of the guards. She sank down one on of the benches taking a breather, she waved at James and Robert who were at the table across from where she was sitting. They waved back to her, 'You okay?" Robert mouthed. Ashton shot him a thumbs up before she stood up and walked back towards the table.

Bailey shot a look at her friend when she came back to the table, 'You okay?" "Fabulous.' Ashton stated, sending an icy glare down the table at Taylor who turned with her nose up in the air.

Chris looked at the door was it opened, Ashton walked, her shoulders hunched. "Whoa, baby what happened?" "Taylor is what happened! She tried started a fight in the middle of fan fest because everyone kept asking me if you were a good kisser. And they kept asking her how it felt to get the hell beat out of her by me." Ashton answered before she buried her face into the pillow.

"But you didn't hit her or anything did you?" he asked trailing his fingers across her back. He smiled seeing her shake her head no. Alex came into the room and looked over at the bed. "Out like a light?" he asked Chris motioning to Ashton who was sound asleep. Chris looked at the woman laying next to him and nodded his head, she had fallen asleep during the first 15 minutes of Titanic. 'That's a first she is usually bouncing off the damn walls." Alex stated as he took a seat on the other bed. "You do know that she is going to bouncing off the walls and its going to up to us to keep her entrained tonight." Chris stated. "I know." Alex said shaking his head.

Sure enough Chris was right, Ashton was bouncing off the walls and needed something to do to keep her busy. The guns decided to go down to the gym. "How can you run on a treadmill?" Alex asked, "It's boring." "Well how can you watch basketball? It makes no sense either." Ashton stated. "Don't start that argument again." Chris said. The two of them had that argument right after Ashton and Chris started dating and Alex was watching a basketball game. And they got into it what was better hockey or basketball.

Ashton and Chris walked back up to their room after they got kicked out of the hotel pool.

"Jeez, it's not like we were naked or anything." Ashton stated as Chris pulled her into him. Alex laughed, "I could have told you that we weren't allowed in the pool. At least we didn't get busted doing the wild thing like you two did that one time." "SHUT UP ALEX!" Ashton shoving him away from her. "Why are you three wet?" Eric Young asked they walked past him. 'Ajay wanted to go swimming so we went swimming." Alex said. "Sure blame it on me, you were the two that threw me into the pool." Ashton stated rolling her eyes. Eric shook his head and laughed, she was back to the normal trouble maker self now.

The next morning Kid Rock's Rock and Roll Jesus starting coming out of Ashton's phone. Chris mumbled something incoherently while he groped for Ashton's warm body to her close to him. Ashton let him pull her closer once she got her phone. "Hello?" she asked sleepily into the phone. "Hi Jim. No I am still sleeping." Ashton said into her phone pushing herself up the best she could with Chris's vice grip. "Is she okay?" Chris opened his eyes and looked at her. "Yeah sure of course. Chris get up!" Ashton said shaking him. "What?" "Absolutely Jim. I see you tonight." Ashton stated. "Babe?" Chris asked as Ashton snuggled down on the bed.

"Ajay?" he tried again. "Christy got hurt this morning in a training session with AJ." "And Jim called you why?" Chris asked. "He is giving her title shot to me." Ashton answered, "I am finally getting the shot." "Babe that is fantastic." Chris stated looking down at her. "Do you think I can beat her?" Ashton asked. "Of course honey." 'Oh my god, I have a freaking title match tonight." Ashton muttered to herself as she started going though her phone book.

'What are you doing?" he asked. "I am calling my brothers. They need to watch it." Ashton answered putting her phone against her ear. Alex and Riley came into their room. "What's going on?" Alex asked motioning at Ashton who was on the phone with Edge. "Christy got hurt this morning and Jim called Ashton and gave her the title shot." Chris answered. "I love you too Stinky, give Joey a kiss for me." Ashton stated into the phone, "I promise no singing the Canadian national anthem. Bye." "Adam has Joey why?" "Addison just dropped him off and took off." Ashton answered, "Hi Riley." "The Canadian national anthem?' Alex asked. "Eh, you do it once when you are drunk they hold over it your head for the rest of your life." Ashton answered as Riley made herself at home between Chris and Ashton. Alex let in Bailey, Petey and Eric came into the room. "GUESS WHAT!" She shouted. "What?" Eric asked as Ashton stood up on the bed. "I am going against Kong tonight." "What? I thought Christy was going against her." Bailey asked. "She was but she got hurt and Jim gave me the shot instead." Ashton answered. 'Oh my god Ajay, that's great." Eric said hugging her. "You have to come down to the ring with me." Ashton stated pointing her finger at him. "Of course." "Too bad Pete you are still hurt." Ashton stated.

Ashton had been down ringside with all the members of team Canada when they had won their titles. Petey and Eric the X division, Bobby and Eric with the tag titles, it was only right to have the only member that was face and still wrestling to be there with her. "But Tink I will be there backstage waiting for you to come back and show off that shiny new belt of yours." Petey stated. Ashton grinned at him, at least they had the confidence in her. "Are you going to B. Roode?" Eric asked. "Chris babe would text him for me since you have my phone?" "Sure." Chris answered.

Robert Roode looked down at his phone, "Oh no way." "What?" "Ashton is getting the title shot for the knockout's championship." Robert answered. "Christy got hurt this morning, I could hear her crying from down the hall after the doctors get her out." Jackie stated, "She is furious that she got hurt and even more so that Ashton is getting her shot." "Well it's only fair. I mean Ajay has been in the business longer and has never won the title.' James stated.

By now it was all over the TNA roster, that Christy Hemme had got hurt and that Ashton Cage was getting her title shot. AJ Styles had stopped by Ashton's hotel room to wish her luck. "Shouldn't he be at the ER with Christy worrying over her?" Velvet Sky asked Angelina Love. "No, you remember that they were in Christian's Coalition, they are like brother and sister. Personally I am rooting for her to beat Kong." Angelina answered, before she walked up to the table that the Guns, Ashton, EY, Petey, Bailey and Riley were at. "Good luck Reso." she said. "Thanks Williams." she grinned at her.

Taylor saw Ashton stand up from her table to go to the bathroom, she stood up from where she sat with Lauren and followed her. "Reso we have to have a word." Taylor stated as she followed Ashton into the bathroom. Ashton just rolled her eyes and went into the stall. "You think that you are better then everyone because you were on Team Canada and then you sided with your brother. That was a big mistake.' Taylor stated.

"Excuse me? Taylor I know I am better then you. And it wasn't because I was on Team Canada or on Christian Coalition. I am simply better then you because I actually made my way into the company with hard work. Unlike you, you just won some stupid contest that Kong did. News flash sweetheart, you will never be better then me. You may have took a short cut into the company, you may fucked my boyfriend. But I will always be better then you, just because I am me and you are nothing but the no good, bottom feeding, trash bag hoe who had to target somebody who didn't nothing to you." Ashton stated turning around and facing Taylor crossing her arms.

"You are just like Payton Banks, jealous of something that you can't have. Taylor, I am going to say this once, leave me the fuck alone, I don't get a shit either or not that you fucked Chris, that doesn't matter to me anymore. I love him that's all I need to know." Ashton stated a smile gracing her face, "you may have won the knockout championship off of Kong on pure dumb luck. But I will win it on my god given talent and just because the fact that I know it's in my blood. But don't worry when I win, maybe just maybe you will get a shot. Excuse me I have to get back my family."

"Everything okay Wonder woman?" Eric asked as he meet her outside of the bathroom. 'Peachy." Ashton answered before she walked back to the table. "What the fuck is going on with her?" Eric asked.


	59. Prep Talks and New Champs

A/N: The next chapter is the last one! Sad I know. I think the match personally sucks but oh well. I also make references to a one shot i wrote called It Should Be Me at the end of the chapter.

_**Prep Talks and New Champs.**_

In the Bojangles Coliseum in Charlotte North Carolina. "You okay?" Chris asked looking down at her. 'Yeah, just nervous." Ashton answered. Chris nodded his head, if it were him, and he was going up against Kong he would be nervous too. She was doing fine until Alex mentioned the implant buster that Kong gave her the last time they were in the ring together. Now she was freaked. Nothing they had tried had worked with her.

"Ajay, you need to clam down. You are going to be fine, you are going to beat Kong, and both you and I are going to walk out of here champions." Alex stated. "You are cocky bastard." Ashton muttered taking her phone out of her pocket and dialing her brother's phone.

Tessa Chandler jumped at the sudden sound of Guys and Dolls coming from Christian's phone, she looked at the phone. "CHRISTIAN! YOUR SISTER IS ON THE PHONE!" She shouted. "Answer it! I will be right out!" Christian called from the bathroom. "Hello?" Tessa asked into the phone. _"Is my brother there?" _"Bug what's wrong?" _"Don't call me bug I want to talk to my brother." _"Jay, your sister is freaking out." Tessa called. Christian came out of the bathroom and took the phone from his girlfriend. "Ajay babygirl what's wrong?" Jay asked worried.

Ashton was now sitting in the make up chair listening to Jay's prep talk. "I don't think I can have a hockey stick, that's against the rules CC." "_I know but it got you to smile did it not?" _"That's true. Have you heard from Terry today?" _"No why?" _"Because Jim is like freaking out because Terry hasn't shown up yet." Ashton answered.

"_Baby girl don't worry about Terry, I am sure he is fine. Just remember to avoid that Implant buster. If you have to get out of the ring. Regroup hit her with everything you got okay?" _"Okay." _"And remember love bug, we are there with you, Grandpa up is watching you tonight." _"Thanks Jay." _"Your welcome, kick some Kong ass. And don't party too hard if you win tonight." _"Jeez I do that once and you and Adam hold it over my head like it's a bad thing." Ashton said into her phone.

Jay laughed and shook his head, "Good luck buggy we will be watching." _"Thanks Cap." _"I love you Ajay." _"I love you too Jay." _Jay smiled at that. "Tess we need to go to the store." "Why?" Tessa asked coming out of the bedroom. "Adam, Izzy, Joey and Jericho are coming over to watch Genesis." "Why?" "Because my little sister is getting the title shot against Kong tonight. We need to support her." Jay said. Tessa smiled at that. Jay was never supportive of his sister wrestling, now he was supporting her.

Ashton had took pacing the Guns' locker room. "You still nervous?" Chris asked her. "Yeah." Chris walked over to where she was pacing and put his hands on her shoulders. Ashton looked at him. She knew what he was doing, she did this to him when they were in Detroit for Bound For Glory in 2006. He titled her chin up so he could look at her better. He kissed her. He didn't break the kiss until they heard the door open.

"Still feeling nervous?" he asked. "Nope." Ashton answered picking up Riley and pecking her cheek. "You are up after Chris and Alex's match." Bailey said causing the blonde to nod her head. "I guess I should get ready then." Ashton stated standing up and grabbing her wrestling gear.

Ashton cringed watching the match between Alex and Chris. They just knew each other too well. She covered her face with her hands and refused to watch it. She couldn't watch it. She put her ear buds in her ears to get in the zone. Petey had left Bailey's side and stood next to his best friend, he and Eric could still see that she was nervous. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"You got this Ajay. Just remember what we did." Petey said. Ashton nodded her head and smirked. "Missile Dropkick?" she asked. "No way Ajay the last time you did that you got hurt." "that's only because Kurt moved and he wasn't suppose too.' Ashton answered. "Alex won!" Bailey's voice shouted causing Petey, Eric and Ashton to turn around. "Poor Chris." Ashton stated.

Chris saw Ashton standing there, she held her arms out to him. He hugged her grateful she was there. "You did good though." "You weren't freaking out?" Chris asked. "I was, I even had my face covered with my hands." Ashton answered before she shot a smile at Alex, "Congrats Champ." "Thanks Ajay. One down one to go." "Lets do it." Ashton stated, "Chris?" "I didn't think you were going to say anything.' Chris grinned in spite of his bad mood. He pecked her lips, "Good luck Baby. Kick some Kong ass."

"_**This knockout match is scheduled for one fall and it's for the Knockout's championship!" **_Right Round by Flo Rida started playing. _**"Introducing first the challenger being accompanied to the ring by Showtime Eric Young, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada ASHTON CAGE!" **_Both Eric and Ashton walked to the ring, Eric still in his wrestling gear and Ashton wearing a tentative smile pointing at her jacket before she undid it motioning at her waist.

In Tampa, Adam and Jay were both cheering for their sister before they turned to each other. "THAT THEIF!" Ashton was wearing on Christian's jackets and one of Adam's shirts. She blew a kiss at the camera and tapped her heart and mouthed sorry to the camera. Tessa laughed and shook her head. That was the punk ass Ashton she remembered. Izzy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, while Jericho smirked, this was exciting.

Ashton stood in the ring after she shrugged Jay's jacket off. "You got this. Don't worry about Sheead, Sojo or Kahn. We got it under control." Eric said. Ashton nodded her head and put her hands on her knees as Kong came down to the ring. "She is looking at me like I am fresh meat." Ashton muttered.

"Oh god I can't watch this!' Jay stated covering his eyes as Kong knocked his sister down to the ground again. Ashton slid out of the ring to regain her footing and her strategy. "Sorry Pan man." Ashton muttered as she stood on the top turnbuckle.

"She isn't going to do what I think she is going to do is she?" Petey asked. "Yes Pete I think she is." Bailey answered, "Riley your Aunt Ajay is an idiot." Chris watched the screen his eyes never leaving Ashton. "Here, Riley go to daddy." Bailey stated, "Its time to go run off the kongtuage out." "Who is all going out there with you?" Petey asked. "Rox and Jess." Bailey answered as she left.

The three knockouts ran down the ramp towards where the followers of Kong were, and chased them out of the ringside area. Eric smiled at Bailey in thanks. She winked as she swung the steel pipe she had in her hands.

Ashton had landed the missile drop kick perfectly. She knew she couldn't mat wrestle Kong her best bet was to tire her down but using the high flying moves and try to stay out of Kong's Implant buster. "YOU GOT THIS AJAY! KICK HER BUTT!" Eric called, "Oh she is going to make me dizzy."

"COME ON! Ajay you got this Angelcakes!" Adam called. "Come on Buggy." Jay stated. "THAT'S MY GIRL I TAUGHT HER HOW TO DO THAT!' Adam shouted seeing her hit the spear.

"PIN HER WONDERWOMAN!" Eric shouted hitting his hands on the mat. "1-2." "Fuck!" Ashton cursed before she got on of the outside of the ring again and to the top turnbuckle. "Time for Air Canada to fly." Ashton muttered. It was still wasn't good enough to get her down for the 3 count.

"OH MY GOD!" Tessa shouted throwing the bowl of popcorn that was sitting on her lap up into the air seeing Ashton back herself up against the far turnbuckle. She had gotten Kong, wobbling. _**"SPEAR! SPEAR! MY GOD!" **_Don West shouted. Jay, Adam and Jericho counted along with Earl. 1-2-3! _**"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND NEW KNOCKOUTS CHAMPION! ASHTON CAGE!!!' **_

"I WON ERIC!" Ashton shouted as she got out of the ring not wanting to stay in there with Kong after she had lost. Earl handed her belt as Eric left her into the air. Tears were in Ashton's eyes. 'I did it! I really and truly did it!' Ashton stated before she lifted the belt into the air.

The first person Ashton saw once they got backstage was Chris. She jumped off the stairs wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She kissed him. "Congrats baby." he said after he had pulled back and sat her down on her feet. "Tink!" Petey shouted as he hugged her. "DON'T you ever do the missile drop kick again or I am going have to kill you." "You got it Pan." Ashton grinned. "BABY BEAR!" Robert Roode shouted as he and James smashed them between her. "Stop! I can't breathe!" Ashton giggled. Alex pointed at her, Ashton pointed back at him as Traci came running up to her and almost knocked her on her ass with a giant hug. "I knew you could do it." Traci said as AJ came behind them and put his arm around her. 'I told you so." he said kissing her temple before he walked off.

Finally everything had clammed down enough, Ashton looked around for Chris but didn't see him, the locker room was empty now, leaving the new champ by herself. Looking at her phone she saw the text from Bailey. _**From Bay-Bay. I am going to give you the same advice you gave me at Petey's almost wedding. It's now or never. **_Ashton grinned putting the phone down followed by her belt. "It's now or never.'


	60. It's Now or Never

**A/N: Here it is the last chapter of Got To Go My Own Way. The sqeaul to this is called As Long As You Love Me, should be up soon. Thanks to everyone who read this. **

_**It's Now Or Never**_

"Hey Jay! Have you seen Sabin?" Ashton asked seeing Jay Lethal. "Ohhh Yeah! He went out that way." Jay said pointing towards the parking lot area. "Thanks Jay. Good luck in your match tonight." Ashton said before she walked away. "CONGRATS BY THE WAY!" Jay and Creed shouted. "Thanks!" Ashton called back waving over her shoulder at them. She pushed though people to get out to the parking lot. "CHRIS!" she shouted seeing him.

Chris turned around and looked at her. "What are you doing out here? You are going to freeze!" Chris stated. "Chris. I am not worried about that right now. I am worried about you and I." Ashton said. "What?" Chris asked as he walked back across the parking lot. "I said I am more worried about you and I. I have wrestled sick before." Ashton answered. "What do you mean you are worried about you and I?"

'What it means Chris! I am sick and tired of trying to be your friend. When in my mind and my heart I know I don't just want to be your friend." Ashton shouted. "What is that suppose to mean?" Chris asked. "Chris, I am in love with you still."

"You are what?" he asked. "I am still in love with you. I love you." Ashton stated her heart pounding against her chest. "Why are you telling me this now?" Chris asked her. "Because, I don't want to be alone on probably one of the best nights of my life I don't want to be alone, I don't want to feel guilt." "Feel guilt for what?" "For doing this." Ashton answered closing the gap between them and kissing him.

Chris pulled back from the kiss and look down at Ashton who looked like she was having a mental battle. "Ajay?" he asked. "I am fine." she answered, "I hate that in the mornings, the other side of the bed is empty, your arms aren't around me. I miss hearing the TV being on. I miss the way you touch me. Hell I just miss being with you."

"I think I have a pretty good idea where this going." Chris stated putting his finger on her lips. "I am going to ask you this Ashton. Are you willing to take me back now?" Ashton nodded her head.

'As we will go back to be Chris and Ashton? For real not to just piss off the bitch?" he asked. Ashton moved his finger off of her lips. "Yes. I should have taken you back a long time ago.' Chris cut her off by kissing her long and hard pulling her into him.

This felt right to Ashton, the way her body melted into his. She wrapped her arms around his neck her fingers running though his hair. Chris pulled back smirking down at her before pressing his forehead against hers.

She closed her eyes just savoring the moment. 'Baby, we should get back inside, you are shivering." Chris muttered. "Are you going to warm me up Mr. Sabin?" she asked opening her eyes looking at him. "You wish is my command princess." Ashton smiled at that. Chris was the only one that could get away with calling her princess and walk away with all his body parts.

Together they walked back inside, his arm wrapped her shoulders, her fingers interlocked with his. The Gun's locker room was empty when they got back to it. "Where is Alex?" "If he is smart he got lost." Ashton answered. Chris looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Baby, I mean I think Bailey knew something was going to happen, I think she is running interfence for us for awhile." Ashton stated. "Oh well thank god for Bailey. Where are you going?" he asked. "To take a shower." she answered peeling off her tee shirt before she turn back to him, and kissed him again. 'You could use one too, because no offense baby, you stink." Chris smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders, and watched as Ashton walked back into the showering area dropping her clothes on the floor behind her. "You coming or not Sabin?" her voice called. He smirked and followed her into the showers.

Once Alex, Eric, Bailey, Riley and Petey got into the locker room, Ashton and Chris were fully clothed. Ashton was on the phone talking to her brothers, Chris was winding a strand of her hair though his fingers. Their friends just thought it was normal behavior between the two. Riley crawled onto Ashton lap to hug her.

"AJAY!" "RILEY!" "She gets to go with Uncle Scott tonight." Bailey said. "Scott is here?" Ashton asked. "Yeah, he has been looking everywhere for you.' Bailey answered. "Why is Scott watching Riley?" Chris asked. "So we can go out tonight." Alex answered.

'There is our new knockout champ." Scott D'Amore stated seeing them walking towards. "Hi Scott." Ashton beamed. "Get over here you little pain in the butt." Scott said holding his arm out to her. She hugged him. "You did good out there kiddo." Scott stated. "Thanks Scotty." Ashton said pulling back. "Give me the tot, you all go out and have some fun. Enjoy your title wins." Scott stated.

Chris for once didn't have to have Ashton pout for him to dance with her. He followed her on to the dance floor and danced with her. "What's up with that?" Eric asked from where he sat next to ODB. The rest of the table shrugged their shoulders. "If I didn't know any better I would say they got back together." Alex stated shaking his head. He didn't know how right he was when he said that statement.

Taylor Wilde was sitting at a table by herself an angry glare on her face watching the couple dance. Robert Roode looked down at his half empty glass and then at where Ashton and Chris were dancing. 'I really hope I am just drunk." Robert stated before he took another swing of his drink.

Ashton pressed her body against Chris's as they danced, they didn't noticed their friends staring at them. They were off in their own little world where it was just the two of them. A slow started playing, Ashton turned around to face Chris and wrap her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, afraid if he were to let her go that she would disappear and he would be left alone again. Ashton let her head rest on his chest listening to his heartbeat. "I love you Ajay." Chris stated. "I love you too Chris."

**_Finished._**


	61. Authors note

Hi everyone,

Just to let you all know over the next several months I will be redoing this story. I am not happy with how it turned out. so please keep an eye out for it.

thank you,

Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.


End file.
